Always and Forever
by Archangel44
Summary: Amelia Summer is a young girl who moved to Mystic Fall after her mom pass away. Join Mia and her foster/godmother Jenna Sommers on their journey of love, pain and family. And she has a bigger secret then the Salvatore brothers but doesn't realize it yet. Her family is more dysfunctional than any other you have ever met.
1. Love Story

Before we get this party started here is a little love story about a man and a woman who love each other more than they will ever know.

Once upon a time, in a city that always has a party every night and plays jazz music forevermore, call New Orleans. There lived a beautiful young lady, who was born and raise there. She had a beautiful but small home on the country side with a swampy forest, wild wolves, and free spirited horses.

One day, on a soft morning she met a man on a walk under the willow trees, who was handsome, charming, smart and a bit of a player. The lovely lady didn't care for him all that much, after all she did punch in the face, but the man fell in love with her at first sight.

Months had past and the man continue to persuade her, and little by little her walls broke and they became friends. And little by little with time they trusted each other with their secrets.

After some time the lady figured out she was starting to like him more than a friend... Maybe even love. Once they, sort of, spill their hearts out to one another.

Later on, a different friend of the young lady ask her if she was interested to see the world and run away with the circus as a horse rider and tightrope dancer. The lady was conflicted on what to do. She always wanted to see the world and preform but she also found someone who could love her.

But the man ask her what she desire most, she said both. And with a heavy heart the man said, "Go. And live your dream because the world needs to know there is a beautiful soul and it awaits to see you."

And she left, they were separated for 5 months. And lady had seen so much and made so many friends like a handsome couple who came from England. A wild like family in California. A quiet and beautiful family in Alask, and so many others.

But during those months once the brightest star was in the night sky, she thought of the man who little by little was holding her heart. Little did she know he was doing the same.

After a long wait the two reunited because letters and phone calls weren't the same as talk and walking under the willow trees. Not very long the lady kiss her handsome man and confess how she felt about him. The man was shocked but very excited and they dance the night away under the willow trees with soft jazz and bright stars.

Soon they started dating and had talks about the future and what their kids would look like and the man try his best to convince the woman, if it was a girl, Arimathea, and a boy, Gabriel. He said his family was big on old fashion biblical names.

A few weeks later of dating and ...

He was going to propose but his job needed him and so his family grab him and sent him back to work. Luckily the man and the lady were honest and truthful to one another so that they made sure if one day he was taken he would send a message.

The next morning there was one message the beautiful lady hope she will never get... She got,

'I love you, Always and Forever'

She was devastated but happy to have the memories and a piece of him growing in her womb.

Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl name Arimathea Amelia Summer. As the years go on the child became very smart, very curious and she was so innocent and believes in God. Once in a while she would ask who her father is and all the lady would say is Always and Forever.


	2. Walking on Sunshine

**Hello I'm Archangel and I want to clear the air before we get started; first this is not a Delena or Stelena or any others like that in this story, they are not end game. Sorry.**

**Elijah and Jenna, they just happen to be very important characters.**

**I don't own Vampire Dairies or any other show I put in. I only own my OC and ideas.**

**One more thing I will be following season 1 and so on but it will make its own time line but that's far in the future. Ok enjoy and have fun. Bye.**

* * *

Hi there! I'm Amelia Summer but that's not my full name, it's longer actually. But before I get into that, let me tell you about myself. In the beginning of the story I'm a new born (first chapter) but then I turn 12, sort of, and I start my Junior/Senior year of high school.

Let's start with the basics, I'm a shorty because I haven't gone through puberty, yet. I have long red-brown hair and hazel eyes with fair skin, it gets tan once in a while.

I have a best friend name Asena Silvio but I mostly call her She-wolf or Sin. She's three years older than me but we're in the same grade, weird right, but I just happened to be really smart. She-wolf is really smart too but she doesn't like to show it a lot.

Well anyways this is a story of how my ohana, it means family, got from very small to really big with the most dysfunctional family ever. Enjoy!

* * *

'_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up'_

Under the red bed covers a hand reaches out blindly searching for the phone that plays the annoying sound. The tiny hand found the phone and turned it off. As the hand snake back under the covers as the phone went off again but this time it was a text message.

"Nooooo!" she groan but look at who message her and sat up quickly and was excited from the person who texted her.

'Good morning Dearest, do wake up and get ready for your first day of school.'

'Morning and I am'

'Good, call me sometime in the afternoon.'

'Ok will do. Bye!' with a sassy attitude in mind.

Once she put down her phone she stretch and skip to her laptop and saw "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE" unplug her phone from the laptop and play music.

~_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door~_

The young girl dances in her room while getting ready and messes around with her laptop at the same time as well waking the rest of the household.

"MIA, TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!"

Mia turn down the music by little bit but then she finally found a cute outfit to wear and then jump down stairs to see her mom, Jenna Sommers, freaking out on the first day of school.

"Finally, eat something your too skinny and what did I say about jumping down the stairs." Her mom said with a mock glare and a smile threaten to break out on her face.

"Why, want to fatten me up then eat me? And you said not to do it unless I want something broken." Mia said without skipping a beat and grab two red apples, a banana and plain yogurt.

"Yes, that is exactly why I feed you. And make sure you have a safety net underneath you next time." Jenna laugh at her daughter's routine of dancing around the kitchen.

"But you can't cook and don't worry I will." Mia jump to sit on the counter and took a bite from the banana.

"Toast. I can make toast. Don't get cheeky with me Little Miss Tiger"

"No you can make charcoal. Ow, mom!" Mia got cheeky and Jenna slightly hit her head Mia rub the spot that got hit.

"Morning Peaches. Morning Java." Mia greeted her foster cousins who finally grace them with their presences and she threw the banana peel away.

"Morning Princess and it's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." A beautiful girl name Elena Gilbert whose parents pass away during the beginning of summer said. She pore herself coffee but gave it to her brother and made a new one.

"Sup, is this coffee?" Jeremy Gilbert is a bit of a java junkie but at the moment, half asleep. Elena hand him the coffee and he was content with the bitter taste and the warmth it gave out.

"Can I have some? Pretty please." Mia brought out the puppy eyes they usually work but...

"Absolutely not! Remember last year when you had coffee?" Jenna replied back

"Oh um, yeah no, I don't remember." In reality she does, she may had stolen a neighbor's dog and the church may have forgiven her little show but they sure didn't forget and some other accidents also happened. It's wasn't a good bad but at least it was funny.

"Uh huh. Well, I will refresh your memory later because right now it's your first day of school and I am totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna ask her family.

"Thanks!" Mia took the money and play on her phone.

"I'm good." Elena said while drinking her coffee. And Jeremy grab the rest.

"Anything else. A number 2 pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna started going back into panic mode.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena ask her aunt.

"A meeting." The youngest in the house clarify.

"Yes with my thesis advisor at... Now. Crap! Do you have a ride to school?" Jenna grab her stuff and made sure the teens were good to go.

"Yes, She-Wolf is picking me up so Peaches and Java don't have to babysit me." Mia jump off the counter and grab her bag and switch out a book that belong to Jenna.

"Hey. But go, we'll be fine." Her cousin said to her mom.

"Sin's here. See you at school!" Mia ran out with her mom to two different cars.

"Later mom!" Mia said while hugging her mom.

"Bye Sweetie." She kiss Mia's forehead and ran to the car and drove as if the devil was chasing her.

"Yo, what's up Genius, love the outfit, it says I'm young but totally a high-schooler genius. And dang I should race your mom one of these days." This was Asena Silvio, a beautiful blond with green-blue eyes and a love for leather and Mia's best friend.

"I had a fantastic morning. And where did you get the jacket?" Mia got into the car and they drove off to school but Mia admire her friend's confident fashion sense.

"Oh no, what did you do now? And found it in my closet." Sin notices Mia's mischief smile, and laugh because she knew the crazy things she can get into.

"I may have hack into the school system and other systems to find blackmail on everyone at school or in the town." Mia smile innocently as she said this but if anyone knew her very well they would see the devil spark in her eyes.

"Oh my lit! Holy crap! Ok ok. What was the best and juiciest info you got?" Sin started laughing as she heard this but knew it was all pure Mia.

"Yours..." Mia smile turn into a grin as Sin bark out laughing and almost hit a crow but control herself to ask Mia again.

"Yay I know that but come on!"

"Ok the teachers and the council of the founding family members." Mia replied back

"Really?" Sin wasn't all that surprise after all when she move to Mystic Falls two years ago, her parents had to tell repeat their story so many times, to so many people.

"Yay, they got some shady info." Mia pull out her phone to look at the information again but this time look at the students' info. They got to the school and walk to their lockers while talking about everyone's family secrets. Mia also handed Sin a juicy red apple.

"Man, am I glad I'm not one of the founding members and thank you." Sin pull out her books, notebooks, and quickly check her make-up and place the apple in her bag to eat later. And then she saw Matt from her mirror looking at Elena with sad eyes.

"Same." Mia said

"Hey, look who's here The Rock Star of the School!" Sin said while doing a mock bow to Matt. Matt took out his ear buds to hear what they said because he knows they can get pretty creative if someone wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Brat, Duchess." Matt is the football star and former boyfriend of Elena Gilbert but a good friend to the girls because they torture, I mean tutor him once in a while.

"Hi Duke, how are you? And do you by any chance hate my cousin?" Mia ask as she opens her locker, which is fill with all kinds of knickknacks.

"Ok, it's getting there and no I'm just... I'm just, I'm getting there." Matt answer as sincere as he can. But it's obvious he's still upset about the break up.

"That's not a yes or no." Sin shot back at him, making him look more miserably then he is already.

"She-Wolf..." Mia glare at her best friend who doesn't care that much about their friend's feelings.

"What, Ok Matt look. I know what will make you happy for a few minutes." Sin said as close to an apology as she can get.

"And what's that?" Matt took one step back just in case because the two girls can come up with anything on the spot.

Mia closes her locker kind of hard and they can hear a yelp of surprise coming from the other side of the wall and they all started laughing at the teacher mishap.

"Ok, ok thank you I need that." Matt laugh and hug the younger girls who were in his grade and was thankful for those two as well because they can be a ray of sunshine or a storm of hell fire.

"Your welcome!" Mia smile and the bell went off and they went their separate ways to class. On the way there Mia saw Elena and a new guy with hero hair bump into each other and she knew they found each other very pretty. But as Asena and Mia walk by she remember...

"Huh, weird I don't remember a new guy coming to this school on the info..." Mia mumble to herself and walk into her first class of the day, math.

* * *

Mia's POV

'Yay school is finally over, and man one of the teachers look like he was about to blow a gasket because I corrected him, again. But today I write in this journey because Peaches said it would help with well... I don't really know I guess to let it all out? But I do that with dancing and singing and other ways but oh well. So I finally got to talk with my favorite person in the world and he told me he's going to visit soon. I can't wait, I hope I get to see the others as well. I miss those wankers but anyway today in school She-Wolf saw Peaches and Newbie giving each other 'the eye' in class. Well guess who's coming to dinner, one of these days. Let's see what else, Java is becoming a different kind of junkie, I hope he'll stop or get an actually girlfriend, maybe I should set up him and Pretty Girl that should be interesting pair. Duke and Puppy are the same old jocks as usually and Queenie is still the control freak of the school and Judgy may be losing her mind with the whole psychic thing. But Mama Odie told me to keep my mind open for anything and believe, so I will. She-Wolf broke up with her last boyfriend, I swear she'll never find someone as wild as her but maybe she needs the opposite. Ok that's enough for now, now I'm going to practice. Later.'

Mia put down her diary, she was sitting on the rooftop of the church and she started walking on the phone lines and play music. When she got half way, she dance until she saw her mom waving at her to get down, as usual. Mia wave back and skip on the line to her backpack and flip off the roof scaring her mom half to death.

"MIA, would you please, for my sanity, stop doing that?" Her mom yell at her with worry.

"What? I was just dancing." Mia said with a carefree tone.

"I know but that's still dangerous and Sheriff Forbes said if she see you running on roof tops, dancing on phone lines or anything else crazy. She'll take it out on my ass."

"Okay ok, but I just... I needed to." Mia said as the tears build up as old memories she push down came up to surface. Jenna and Mia hug and put their foreheads together. This was Mia's way of apologizing ever since she saw her rabbits do it. They're free now.

"I know Hun I know. Let's go home." Mia and Jenna walk to the car and headed home.

They got home and started up dinner Elena made plans with Bonnie, she told mom and mom acted like an adult. Sometimes mom can be more like a best friend than parent. But she's getting better, after all she somewhat had practice for 10 years with Mia. Elena was about to leave when she got held up by someone, and that someone was the Newbie. When Elena drop off her book Mia went up to him.

"Hi!" Mia said to the handsome boy.

"Hi, I'm Stefan." Stefan look at the small girl and for some unknown reason felt nervous.

"Mia. You're the Newbie right?" Mia saw he looked a little confuse with the nickname and she laugh on the inside.

"Yeah, but I live with-" Stefan was about to say but cut off.

"Zack Salvatore, I know, he told us some family was coming up to live with him but he didn't say they were going to be in high school." Mia said with the innocent of a child but was bluffing, she saw it on the updated information but it had a sliver of truth because Zack did say his family was visiting for a bit.

"Really?" Stefan look a little shock and had a smile on his face.

"Mm, hm so how come your not coming in the house?" Mia ask the guy with the hero hair.

"I'm good right here." Stefan replied back.

"Mia what are you doing?" Elena saw Stefan being question and set in before he got uncomfortable by the small but very smart girl.

"Saying hi to your new boyfriend!" Mia sweetly said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Elena denied

"So he's not a boy or your friend?" Mia was making it hard for Elena to not hit her on the head.

"Ok time to go." Elena push Mia to the side and drag Stefan with her to get away from the house and the devious girl that live there.

"Bye Peaches! Bye Newbie!" Mia wave at them with a cheerful tone.

"Peaches? Newbie?" Stefan raise an eyebrow at Mia's nicknames for them.

"Don't ask..." Elena shake her head because she got use to her cousin's craziness and didn't want to explain or it would have been a very long night.

"Mia what did you do?" Jenna cross her arms and amusedly look at Mia.

"Nothing." Mia wear the innocent smile perfectly but Jenna knew her Goddaughter perfectly well.

"Sure I'll believe that, come on 'High School Musical 2' starting to play."

"Sweet!" Mia and Jenna jump to the living room that had their food and drinks at the coffee table and a movie ready to be watch. Throughout night Jenna and Mia sang and made fun of the characters. And fell asleep on the couch while watching a scary movie.

Asena's POV

Sin was sitting in the Mystic Grill. Creative name right? Not. Sin was close enough to listen to Elena's friends, who were also her friends, either bitch about life or talk about boys and what not. She learn the Newbie's name which was Stefan Salvatore, funny, she also has an Italian last name. Sin already knew Vicki was with Tyler and somewhat sleeping with Jeremy but she also knew Jeremy has a big crush on Vicki and Vick doesn't know what to do about it.

Asena got up and went to where Tyler and Matt sat at.

"Hey Sin!" Matt greeted the blond girl.

"Hey yourself, Tyler." Sin greeted back and glare at Tyler.

"Sin." Tyler glare back. They both didn't like one another for some reason but kept the peace for Matt and the others.

"What are you doing here, isn't movie night with Duchess?" Matt ask.

"Yeah but I'm meeting up with my mom she said she wanted to talk to me or have a mother/daughter night day or something like that. Matt don't, Matt, Matt! Don't you dare leave me with him?!" Sin answers but Matt walk up to Bonnie and ask questions after Caroline left to go get drinks.

Sin and Tyler look at one another and glare and glare at Matt but then join the others and ask the Newbie questions about his life. After getting to know Stefan a bit Sin saw her mom, said her good byes and greeted her mom. "Later weirdos".

"Bye Sin!"

"Hi mom." She said with a small smile

"Hi Honey, did you eat?" her mom ask.

"Sort of, not really." Her mom laugh and shook her head a little.

"Ok, dessert it is then."

"Hell yeah!" The two women laugh and left the building, and went into a little store that sells fruit desserts. They talk for a while and then her mom told Sin she was adopted but Sin already knew because Mia told her some time ago by accident and was waiting for her parents to tell her.

"I guess Mia is truly a genius." Her mom said shaking her head.

"Yeah, but hey I love you and I'm glad to have you and dad no matter what." Sin said to her mother.

"I know but here I thought you would be..."

"Angry? No I have questions and whatnot but you're my mom and I know you'll always be there for me." Sin said with no doubt in mind.

"I'm glad, but I'll tell you what I know." And so her mom told her, Asena was the name her birth parents gave her and that they might still be alive somewhere, but Sin didn't care, she had all that she need and she's happy. They left the store and went home for the night.

* * *

The next day turn into night quickly because the same thing happen again but everyone was excited for the party and the weekend. Mia was still too young for such a party but they made her come because Mia and Sin have the best sound track and Sin is an awesome DJ. Mia promise her mom she'll be back before 9pm, Mia and Sin help set up the sound system and did a test, soon all the students started showing up and were having a blast. Mia and Sin left the party and Elena show up they said their good byes and safe travels.

"Hey girls how was the party?" Jenna ask the girls.

"Eh, like all the others, teens either drinking, smoking, drugs, sex or my favorite dancing so in other words." Sin said while grabbing a few sodas and throw one at Mia.

"Boring!" Mia said as she caught the drink perfectly.

"Wait until you get to that age." Jenna had her wine and laugh at her daughter.

"I think I'm good mom." Mia look at her mom like she was crazy.

"That's what they all say."

"Mom I'm 12 remember?"

"Yeah, I know but anyways, Sin are you staying?"

"No I'm going to help out in the Grill for a few hours then come back for the games."

"Alight see you soon.

"Later She-Wolf!"

* * *

Sin got to the Grill told the bartender what's going on and started working. An hour or two later Asena saw her friends either drunk or heartbroken. She found out there was an accident and Vicki got taken to the hospital and Bonnie was freaking out about the whole psychic thing. Sin saw Elena and Jeremey and gave a heads up to Jenna and continue to work then Caroline and Bonnie were at it, again.

"Hey Ladies!" Sin walk up to the girls.

"Hi Sin." Bonnie said.

"Let me guess, she drank too much."

"Yup, can you get her-?"

"Coffee, no problem."

"Thanks!" Sin left to go get her infamous hangover cure for Caroline.

"Here you go, Caroline drink this, you'll feel better." Sin practically force it down her throat.

"I gotta get her home. I gotta get me home." Bonnie was worry for her friend.

"Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys that I want, never want me?" The Drunk Caroline became more insecure once again.

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie said

"Me either..." Sin also said

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And Elena always says the right thing. Ugh. She doesn't even try. And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one that-" Caroline ramble about.

"It's not a competition, Caroline."

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey Sin. Can you watch her? I'll right back."

"Sure."

"Thank you!" Bonnie got up and Sin took her spot and made Caroline drink more coffee.

"Sin, how do you get the guys?"

"I'll tell you when you're sober."

"Can you tell me how to get something like that?" Caroline saw an older, good looking, with black hair, blue eyes and he was watching them.

"Like what..." Sin saw the guy and didn't like the looks of him already. He reminded her of a predator from an animal show Mia and her watch some time ago. And there was no way in hell she was going to be prey, no matter how good looking he is.

Bonnie got Caroline and took her home Sin finished up and walk out but the guy at the bar started to follow her.

"Hey." The creepy guy said

"Bye." Sin sass back and kept walking away from him.

"Aw, come on, doesn't a beautiful thing like you wanna have fun with me?"

"Sorry, but you're not my type."

"Say you'll come with me." The man got in front of her, and look into her eyes and smirk as if he won a game that only he knew how to play

Sin look at him, smile and knee him in the groin hard and like before she sure as hell wasn't some damsel in distress.

"When a women says no she means no you creep, don't talk to me again!" Sin proudly said.

Sin walk to her car and left the man on the ground, and he wondering how the hell she resisted him and why she was so strong.

* * *

Earlier with Jenna and Mia

"Hey Mia, I have to go get Elena and Jeremy." Jenna said when she look up from her phone.

"Java? Did he go to the party too?" Mia tilt her head in confusion then shrug because he's doing stuff that might get him killed.

"Looks like it, don't fall asleep on the couch ok.. "

"I know, go. I'm sure Sheriff Forbes has a few things to say to you."

"Thank you for that."

"No problem mom!

Once they got back Jeremy shut himself in his room, Elena look guilty and sad and Jenna was close to livid but calm down when she saw Mia sleeping on her bed. Jenna follow her kid's example and fell asleep right next her.

* * *

**Song: Walking on Sunshine by Aly and AJ**

**Mia: Mackenzie Foy**

**Sin: Gage Golightly**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Safe and Sound

Mia's POV

Once again she's sitting on a rooftop writing in her book.

'As it turns out Peaches might have a new boyfriend but I'll always love my Duke. So, onward as we continue the story, we are close to the Night of the Comet. For some reason I feel like everything will change and I don't know if it's a good or bad feeling... I really don't know how to feel about it. I spoke to Mama Odie and she said the spirits are waiting or something like that. Mom had a talk with Mr. Gorilla and pretty much told her, she was a crappy guardian. Um hello did he forget me because I think I'm pretty great. I'm totally planning to get back at him.

Cue evil laugh.

Vicki is getting better and She-Wolf has been taking over her shifts at the Grill but at least she's getting pay. Java and Puppy almost got into a fight again and as always it was about Vicki. Peaches and Duke are slowly but surely becoming friends again but it will be awhile until they're comfortable with one another again. Let see what else is there, oh She-Wolf is worry about Queenie because she wants to find the creepy dude that followed her to her car but Queenie thinks it was someone else and doesn't want to listen as usual. I hope she doesn't get hurt, she's a pain but she's a good friend, beside She-Wolf is looking out for her. And she told me she got roped into Queenie's helping the event at the Grill and had to listen to them talk about Newbie and Peaches while making programs for the comet event and she said the only thing good was what Judgy said again the meaning of the comet which is death and pain.

Mom turn into a somewhat serious aunt to Java, it didn't work. I laugh when I saw the video, oh yeah… my parts came in and now I have cameras everywhere. As it turns out creepy guy is Newbie's brother Desmond or something with a D. Peaches's upset Newbie didn't tell her about his life story, she can be a bit pushy but I hope she'll calm the hell down. Plus I also think she is using Newbie to forget her grief, I know the dame is going to break and I just want to be there for her cause I know what's it likes to lose someone you love, especially a parent. But I'm lucky to have mom, She-Wolf and my favorite person to hold onto. Well I should get going. I'm almost at Mama Odie's house and she is helping me make jewelry for everyone I care about. See you next time.'

Mia put away her diary and walk up to Sheila Bennett's house, who is Mama Odie and Bonnie's grandma. Mia and Sin love to visits her and listen to her stories about witches and anything supernatural.

"Hi Lil One!" Sheila hugged the small girl and pull her inside the house.

"Hi Mama Odie!" Mia look at the house that gave off a calm and spiritually feeling and sat down on the couch.

"Where on earth do you come up with these nicknames? I swear but the one I like most is She-Wolf." The older woman laugh as she sat next to Mia and held her hand.

"I bet! You remember the first time I call her that? She chase me all over the town." They both laugh at the memory that happen a year ago.

"I remember that day, oh it was fill with laugher, joy, magic, and most of all, love."

"I wish I can go back to those days but I hope these gifts will be a good start." Mia pull out soon materials that would be made into beautiful jewelry.

"Oh Lil One... I bet they will, now tell me... What do you need from Mama Odie?" She also pull out her own supplies to help with the jewelry making.

All afternoon Mia and Sheila made some jewelry, listen to jazz music, and talk more about the supernatural world. As the time flew by Shelia notices there was a feather pattern on each one, but decided to comment of that another time with the girl's mother.

"Oh honey. Look these. They are all so beautiful." Both admire the jewelry which goes from a cuff, a ring, earring, necklace, hair piece and bracelet that they made and Shelia took a peek at the girl next to her and felt the love, joy and pride coming from the girl.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Mia pack the supplies and gave the woman a tight hug which she return back.

"It was my pleasure, now go home and send time with your mother and your beautiful friend!" Sheila push Mia out the door to send her off.

"I will, see you next time Mama Odie!" Mia waved and ran off.

"I look forward to it. Good-bye Lil One!" Sheila waved back and yelled so Mia can hear her.

* * *

The day the comet was going to be seen everyone was waiting at the park with blankets and chairs. Elena and Bonnie were handing out programs and at the same time talking about Elena's love life with Stefan. Bonnie was close to convince Elena to give Stefan a chance and find love.

Caroline got away from Sin for a minute but all she did was look around with a confuse look on her face.

Vicki was free from the hospital and once again Jeremy and Tyler almost got into a fight.

At night time, everyone was looking forward to the comet. They had candles to light up and this time Mia, Jenna, and Sin was happy about how the week went. Sin stayed close to Caroline to make sure she didn't do anything dumb but somehow the world still manage and it happened at the Grill. Words were said, drama happen, and an accident was avoided. Just another day in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Mia, Sin, and Elena went to the Gilbert house and found Jenna in Jeremy's room looking for his stash.

"Hey Mom. Did you find anything good?" Mia asked from the door watching her mom go through Jeremy's stuff.

"Nope, all you three found is the hypocrite patrol." Jenna was still searching Jeremy's room.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked and all three of walk in slowly.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure, who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Jenna said and found a few things in a boot.

"Mom. You do know you're my mom right? You set me pretty straight." Mia said and taking a seat on the bed.

"What brought this on?" Sin said and found some pills on his bookcase and handed them to Elena.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Still looking around for anything she miss.

"You got Tannered. Been there." Elena took a seat on a chair fill with clothes.

"Discover the impossible, Miss Sommers." Jenna deeper her voice to sound like Mr. Tanner aka Mr. Gorilla and found another thing in Jeremy's drawers. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna. I mean look at Mia and she skip so many grades." Elena tried to calm down her aunt but it's not working.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible. And I'm only your godmother Mia, Faith also made it look easy and she was a single parent for nine years." Jenna sat next to Mia looking like she fail the world.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." Elena look a little lost in thought as she said this. "I have to go do something. But are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I got Mia and Sin here with me, go. Just come back safely." Jenna said and Elena left the house.

"Mom, come on." Mia grab her mom's hand to go outside where the comet can be seen.

"Mia, Sin what are you two planning?" Jenna ask her goddaughter and the blonde one she has yet to adopt.

"Just listen Jenna." Sin said and pull out a guitar from the door way and Mia started singing with Sin playing.

_~I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~_

Mia finish singing and Jenna had tears going down her face, Sin handed her a tissue and they hug Jenna and let her know she is the best guardian/parent ever.

* * *

'Hello again, it's been awhile so where to begin, the easiest is to say, Peaches and Newbie are together. I'm happy for them but for some reason I know it's not going to last. She-Wolf and Judgy are worry about Queenie because she's not answering her phone. And She-Wolf said she hasn't seen Devin aka The Creep, in a while. Now Judgy wants Peaches to take it slow with Newbie, make up your mind! I think she's a witch and Newbie might be something else. How cool would that be?! Let's see Newbie is good at football, Peaches is smiling more and I might have competition in history. Today I got transfer into Mr. Tanner's class.

Shoot me please.

But back to the point! Newbie is good with dates and got into a macho match with the gorilla and I was the tie breaker. Ha-ha! But the real reason is because I'm getting back at the gorilla for what he said to mom. He's going to have a real fun surprise waiting for him.

I can't wait!

Continuing, Judgy is worry about the numbers she writing down she said she has a bad feeling. Right now I'm sitting on the bleachers because I made a bet She-Wolf about Queenie and Peaches, I think I'll win. I usual do, thank you Favorite person, now I got to go. I have the urge to show these pompom girls how it's really done. See you in a few!'

"She-Wolf, why I'm I here? You know I'll have the urge to make a bet with one of the cheerios. It's bad enough I'm making one with you." Mia was trying very hard not to show off her circus moves.

"Blue! Again with the bets? I know some people who are still trying to get out or pay off some of your bets from last year." Bonnie and Sin are both on the cheer squad with Caroline and Elena.

"See Judgy agrees." Bonnie stick her tongue out to the younger girl and giggles.

"I know but it's fun to watch you go at it. Plus it looks I lost part of the bet. Elena's here." Sin saw Elena walk up to them.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie and Elena hug.

"Yep! I can't be sad girl forever. Only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were." Elena sat down between Bonnie and Sin are did her stretches.

"Well now that Peaches's here, I'm going to go I have a date. Later chicas!" Mia waved and walked to the town's liberty.

"Bye Mia!" They shook their heads because they knew she was brilliant and still love to learn more about well, anything.

"Oh. And you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Am I?" Bonnie look surprise and happy.

"Mm-hm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance. Sorry Sin." Elena said and apologize.

"Its fine. Jenna, Mia and I are going to the movies." Sin work on her dance moves.

"Tonight's no good. You seen Caroline? I texted her a hundred times." Bonnie try to get out of it because Stefan makes her uncomfortable.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there." Elena ague back with a winning smile.

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie said and hope this will be the only time.

"Good!" Elena was happy again.

"You two are so weird." Then all three of them laugh.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie was getting worried because Caroline is always on time.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said as she took a slip of water and handed to Sin.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie call Caroline's phone but didn't need to.

"Well I lost the bet." Sin pointed to the car.

"Oh, my God. Must be the mystery guy from the Grill." All the girls got up when they saw the cheer captain.

"That's not a mystery guy." Sin growl with hate and she was full on glaring at the male.

"That's Damon Salvatore." Elena said slowly.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Bonnie ask the two girls as they watch Caroline kiss the creep and skip to the others. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. Let's start with the double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four Six, seven, eight. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay? Keep going. Okay. Let's do it again from the top. And five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Caroline said forcefully and somewhat rudely.

* * *

With Mia after she left the football field, she was at the liberty looking for books on wild animals, but instead she bump into her other best friend, Anna.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Pretty Girl, this usually happens with you anyways." Mia said with laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah but what are you doing here? Don't you already have the entire liberty in that skull of yours?" Anna gave her friend a mock glare and knock on Mia's forehead.

"There is nothing wrong with refreshing my memory and reading some classics. And can't I just hang out with you?"

"No because last time I made the mistake of making a bet with you."

"Pretty please..." Mia was begging and use her puppy eyes.

"...Fine." Anna crave in.

"Yay!"

After spending a few hours in the liberty Anna and Mia said their good-bye and promise to hang out with each other more often. Mia got home and was getting ready for the movies. She handed Elena a cd with good music and told her that take out and bowls isn't going to fool anyone. Elena hip bump her and went upstairs to go get ready and the doorbell went off, Jenna was closer and saw it was someone else and not Bonnie or Sin.

"Hi Jenna. Is Mia home? She forgot her notebook at the liberty." Anna asked.

"Hey Anna, come in and yes she is. Mia, Anna's here for you!" Jenna told the girls.

"Hey Pretty Girl, oh thank you. I didn't even realize I left it. Thank you!" Mia thanked her.

"Its no problem. I knew how much you like learning."

"Whatever."

"Well, I will see you later, bye."

"Oh how do you want to join us? We're going to the movies."

"I'm going to have to take a rain check maybe next time. Bye, bye."

After that Sin show up in her leather glory and so Jenna, Mia and Sin said their good byes and drove off to go see a movie. Mia and Sin couldn't help themselves and made fun of the actors. After a movie and dinner they went back home and Elena told them about her very odd night.

* * *

'Back again with some news, I forgot to tell my family about my cameras, my bad, but when I look over the video they were so strange. I mean at first it was a normal dinner and Judgy was getting comfortable with Newbie and Peaches was looking happy that they were finally getting along. And then it went downhill from there when Queenie and the Creep show up. And here is where it gets weird with Dustin, he was acting like he's a vampire. Newbie tries to make him go home but Peaches let him in. At least they brought cake, but the odd part was Queenie being so rude as if she wasn't herself. I guess I can only put that as finding a new guy to sleep with but she's acting so weird and not like herself. Then everyone looks uncomfortable with Dillon, like Newbie wants to see Queenie's scarf, Peaches talks about his ex-girlfriend with his brother, like I said pushy. But if Queenie likes this guy I'll give him a chance but one wrong move and no more chances. And Judgy is back to not trusting them again. I like said strange videos. But I better get some sleep tomorrow She-Wolf, Queenie and Judgy are cheering and Newbie has his first game. Oh this is going to be good. Good night.'

* * *

Game day is here and everyone is there is support their team. Sin saw Elena and Stefan and they officially became a couple because of the necklace he gave her. It got dark pretty quick and everyone wanted the game to start. Couch Tanner gives a speech, Jeremy and Tyler finally fight, Stefan and Elena tip toeing each other for some reasons, and Damon is an ass to everyone. And once again Damon gets hit in the face by another pretty lady for trying to make them kiss him. But for Stefan, he and Matt got along and are on the same page.

And finally Sin and Matt are face to face with death.

"Matt, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Sin ask her male best friend.

"Yeah but Ty is being... Oh my God, somebody get help!" Matt shout and ran to the crowd.

Sin and Matt ran to get help. A little later the police and other officials arrived to come and take the body away, Bonnie gets freak out because the number she saw are now clear to her.

Tyler see Matt and Sin sitting and leaning on one another to talk on Matt's truck but walks away, feeling he wasn't wanted or something.

Vicki and Jeremy have a little chat about their feelings but nothing is out.

Stefan and Elena push past the hurt and continues to move on.

Mia is once again at her video log. It showed what happened early in the morning and sees Mr. Creep in Elena's room and he was gone in a second.

"What is going on here?" Mia whispers to herself as she watches the video again and looks at the police reports about the animal attacks and other reports that makes no sense.

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for being patience. Work is torture but it pays well. Please continue to read and review. Thank you again!**

**Song: Safe and Sound by Tayor Swift**


	4. I'll be There

**I'll be there by Jess Glynne, inspired the beginning of this chapter. Please listen to it. Its an awesome song!**

_Dream World/Memory_

_In a different country across the sea, a young girl at the age of six was practicing her dance and saw her mother._

_"Mama, look at me, I'm dancing in the air!" The girl show off a little, while smiling and laughing._

_"Yes you are my love! Now get down, I have to show you something!" The mother was also smiling, laughing and clapping at her daughter's achievement._

_"Ok, Mama... MAMA!!!" The girl was almost down when she slip and was falling to the ground._

_"THEA!!!" The mother scream afraid for her daughter's life, and six years flash before the mother's eyes._

_"Whoa, hey it's alright, it's alright Dearest I got you." A deep and smooth voice and with the voice, a handsome man was there, and in his arms was a six year old girl shaking from the fall._

_"**I'll be there"**_

_Years later deep in the woods there was a cave and a 10 year old girl was in there._

_"Circus freak"_

_"Outsider"_

_"Mama, mom, someone, anyone please, please save me!" the girl said to the unknown and the voices in her head. The only things there was moonlight and marking on the cave walls with names that gave her some comfort._

_"Hey Cub, what are you doing in there? You can get hurt, you know." A velvet and silky male voice echo in the cave, but the voice calm her down a bit._

_"No more than I already have. I'm unwanted, unneeded, no one will miss me. After all, I'm a freak." She said back to the man who finally spotted her and sat down a distinct away but close enough._

_"And who told you that?" the man asked_.

_"My family." Without hesitation the girl said._

_"Well, if they said those horrible things to you then they are not your family. Family protects, they stay together, family mean no one gets left behind or forgotten. Family is always and forever." The man got her to look up and it was as if she found a new purpose and smile._

_"Your eyes, they're just like mine." The girl smile at the man._

_"Let's get you home Cub." The man reach out a hand and the little girl grab it and he held her while taking her home._

_"**I'll be there for you"**_

Mia woke up and smile because she remember the first time she met her favorite people and how they promise to be there, always and forever. She got up and look for a painting that was made for her and hang it up.

* * *

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna was insulting the man on the TV and drinking coffee.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena walk up from behind Jenna and sat next to Mia.

"Him." Jenna nodded her head towards the TV like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Including tomorrow night's -" The TV was still going on.

"The news guy?" Elena question.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom tell you why my mom moved away from Mystic Falls?" Mia said to Elena as she check her updates and videos that she can now get from anywhere on her laptop and to see what other gadgets she can get her hands on.

"Oh, no way. You and him? Logan Fell. He's cute." Elena smile in disbelief and at gave the TV a smoldering look.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna threw a cloth that only landed on Mia's head and turn off the TV.

"Hey!" Mia threw the cloth back at her mom.

"Sorry Hun. What are you doing with that?" Jenna ask Elena and the two girls look inside the box.

"I got it from the safe deposit box. Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display." Elena was polishing one of the items that was a pocket watch.

"Isn't Java suppose to have that watch?" Mia ask the two woman in front of her.

"Yes but he'll get it back soon."

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna also question

"Originally, it was Great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring." And Elena once again answers, Jeremy finally came down and took the watch to look at it.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth, like, on eBay?" Jeremy ask but Elena took back the item and glare at him.

"You're not gonna find out." Jenna also glared at him. Mia was smiling and looking very amuse by the interaction.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't give it away." Jeremy said and walk into the kitchen to eat and drink coffee.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena bark back and polish the watch that Jeremy touch. And the ring bell rang Mia ran up to answers it.

"I got it." Mia saw Stefan at the door and Stefan once again look uncomfortable around the small girl. "Why hello there."

"Hi Mia, is Elena here?" He knew the second he said those words he would regret it.

"No. Elena doesn't live here anymore. She move to the forest to find more lions and the secrets of the unknown." Sin was behind him as she said that to Stefan.

"Mia, Sin stop messing with my boyfriend, and Jenna wants the both of you." Elena scold at the two trouble makers.

"Have fun!"

"Use protection!"

"I'm sorry about them." Elena blushed at her friends tactics.

"Girls really, stop torturing the poor boy." Jenna scolded at the two girls.

"But Jenna... then it wouldn't be fun." Sin pouted.

"Bring it down a notch..."

"Fine." the girls said at the same time.

"Great, lets go pick out our dresses." Jenna grab her keys and push the two girls out the door.

"There better be leather."

"Won't that be warm to wear?"

* * *

After shopping and lunch the family was back and getting ready for the party expect for Jeremy.

Jeremy ran down the stair to get the door since the girls were out of it, but the second he open it and wanted to slam to door but Tyler block him and said "I'm here for my mom. Supposed to pick up a box-", Elena to the rescue, she handed him the box, "It's right here. Please be careful." And that's all Mia and Sin wanted to hear from them.

"Ok now that's taken care, come on Tiger let's get you ready." Jenna said

"I'm coming, have fun She-Wolf!" Mia said and Elena and Bonnie sat down to help her get ready. First the nails.

"Delicate Flower versus Naughty Vixen." Bonnie asked as she took out the nail polish.

"Tough call." Elena replied

"Can we mix them?" Sin asked

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happyish." Bonnie poured the nail polish to mix them.

"I am-ish. Tonight's gonna be a good night. Don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me." Elena said as she look down at Bonnie with a 'tell me now' look.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, out with it." Sin said with a no questions asked voice.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh." Sin nodded her head and check her nails and grabbed the Midnight Siren.

"Do you know what happened with Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Understatement of the year." Sin commented.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad. So he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until it worked and she turned against Damon."

"Sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"And Damon is Mr. Creepy-I-like-to-follow-girls-around-and-kiss-them." Sin still very much hates Damon, thank you very much.

"I just wanted you to know."

"Well maybe I can clear this up." Sin put down the nail polish and looked at the two girls.

"What do you know Sin?"

"As we all know Mia is a genius. She was able to find out how much of a liar the Creep is. Mia somehow found out his last girlfriend was covered in bruises, bite marks, and she was mess up in the head. She thought Damon was still her boyfriend and he never hurt her. There's even one where he steals a man's wife from him in the middle of the night."

"We don't know that for sure right."

"Mia has videos and other types of proof but she said we should try and give him a chance for Caroline. Who knows maybe he changed from his last girlfriend. And you know how Caroline can be but one wrong move and I'm going to skin him alive."

They decide to look at that options another time and went up stairs to do their hair, Sin was doing Bonnie's when Elena's phone went off. She jump on her bed to answer the call.

'Hello? Hi, Ms. Lockwood... What do you mean?... It is?... Are you sure? Because I saw it... Let me check... Mm-hm. I will find it and bring it... Okay. Bye.'

"What's wrong?" Bonnie ask Elena but she opened the door to her brother's room.

"I think Jer took something he wasn't suppose to." Sin put on the finishing touches in her hair with a hair piece that Mia made her not to long ago. Sin also place a hair piece in her own hair that would look good in her black leather two piece dress.

"You have too much fun with this don't you." Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I don't have siblings, unless you count Mia and you guys."

"I don't have any siblings either, but your right about the others."

They listen to the siblings go at it about a watch that belongs to Jeremy by tradition. He got moody and Elena left to go get ready but she wanted to make things right with Jeremy.

"Sin, what do you think I should do?"

"With the Salvatore's or with Jeremy?" Sin applied mascara on while asking the question.

"Both I guess..."

Sin stop what she was doing and face the Elena, "Lets start with Jeremy, he's your little brother and right now he's getting somewhat itty bitty better and all he wants is a piece of his father. So it's up to you about handing off the watch. And with the brothers, get Stefan's story, but don't push, what I mean is don't jump into conclusion. I only told you what Mia found out and what we decided. I still hate Damon but Stefan is growing on me, just wait until morning to jump his throat."

"Thanks Sin, you really do have a way with words."

"I do what I can, now can I use this necklace?" That beautiful blue jewel necklace that match her nails was calling her name.

* * *

"Mom! Come on! I look fine!" Mia struggled to get out of her seat so she can look.

"Just one more curl, there now I'm done." Jenna smile at the girl's attempt to escape but let her go.

"Oh, I look pretty!" Mia spun as she look in the mirror wearing her new white sundress.

"You always do Sweetie." Jenna sprayed a few drops perfume on them.

"Hey mom?" Mia said as she stop spinning.

"Yes Hun." Jenna put on final touches on her makeup.

"Are you ever going to um..." Mia stumble for second at her question.

"Married?" Jenna said looking at her kid through the mirror.

Mia raised an eyebrow, "Sure...But I was going to say date."

Jenna blushed but quickly got ruin of it, "I don't know, but I do know I don't want to relive old patterns."

"So I guess that means no Logan "Scum" Fell coming to dinner?"

"Yep. Plus he doesn't even like kids."

"Hate him already," They laugh at that, "but I think your prince will be here soon."

"Come on, lets go see the others and thank you." They walk down in saw the rest of the girls ready to party.

* * *

"Wow I need a drink." After they said their hellos to the Lockwood family.

"Mom..." Mia gave her mom a pointed look.

"Ok, ok a soda." Jenna put her hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." Jenna walked off to go find the refreshments.

"So where should we go?" Sin ask her shorter best friend as they cruise around.

"Create chaos?" Mia pulled out tiny cameras and show them to Sin.

"Bet, lets go!" They place them in different areas and then they saw Elena and Stefan in the museum part of the mansion.

"Your parents?"

"There's a lot of history here."

They left the lovebirds and saw Jenna with some guy and she did not look comfortable with him.

"Jenna."

"Hello, Logan."

"It's good to see you."

"I thought I might see you here."

"You knew it."

"I dreaded."

"But were secretly hoping."

"And now that I have..."

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you. I can tell."

"Your hairline's receding."

"It's not." He still put a hand to his hairline. "Wanna have lunch?"

"Nope."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now. And I have kid, that I need to look for." Jenna walk away from the slum and look for her kid.

"Wow, so that was Scum, he looks pretty shady to me." Sin wanted to say more but held her tongue.

"That's because he is. Remember that info I told you about, his family has a big part of it."

"Huh. So you think this work?" Sin asked and put that information in the back of her head.

"Have I ever let you down?" Mia played around with one of the candles and Sin was keeping watch.

"Fair point. Heads up, patrols here." Sin spun to tell Mia and Mia quickly put her hands down and look at the pictures.

"And what are do to doing?" two girls spun around quickly and saw...

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood, Hello Sheriff Forbes." They said in sync.

"Girls..." the sheriff crossed her arms and narrow her eyes at them.

"Nothing Sheriff, the closes to trouble we got into was taking away my mom drink because I'm setting up a blind date for her in a little bit." Mia innocently explained.

"Like I would believe... Actually, I don't know if I believe that or not." Sheriff Forbes say to Mrs. Lockwood because Mia has done that before for her mom.

"Would you believe that I told you I was swinging on the candle chandelier earlier today?" Mia asked

"Yes." All three women told Mia.

Mia put on a fake shock face and dramatically place her hand over her chest where her heart would be. "Well..." Mia offensively stated.

"Go with Sheriff Forbes, Mia and find your mother. Asena, can I talk to you?" Mia and the Sheriff left. Leaving Sin with the Mayor's wife.

"I'll be fine." Sin told to Mia, "Is something wrong Mrs. Lockwood?"

"I don't know, I just want to know why you and Tyler can't get along."

Sin had a blank face and didn't really know how to answer, "That is an easy and hard question, but what I can say is... Think of it like we're wolves, I'm in his territory meaning friends, on the playing field and I made myself very comfortable in this town. I mean at the moment we tolerant each for everyone's sanity but lock us both in a room together, all you would here is fighting about nothing, everything, well just anything. I hope that helps a little. "

"Not really but thank you." Mrs. Lockwood said and walk to greet other guests and find her son and his...date.

"Your welcome." Sin walk away but bump into someone, and that someone is... "Creeper." Sin said with dismay.

"Your Sin right?" Damon was looking at her, well mostly at the jewelry she was wearing, but nothing made sense to him.

"What is it to you?" Sin cross her arms and wanted to do nothing more than to slap him.

"I just wanted to apologize when we first met I was drunk." Damon try to be as convincing as possible but he's not as good as Mia so that didn't work on her.

"Apology not accepted but thanks." Sin sass at him and walk away.

Damon grab her arm to pull her back, "Hey listen-" Damon moan and fell to the floor. Sin look mad as hell but satisfy when she knee him, again.

"And I told you don't even talk to me or touch me again, good day." Sin walk away leaving him down again.

Damon quickly got up and look at her and still wonder how she resisted him again and why she was so strong but that was for another day and he went over to where Elena and Stefan were at and cause trouble.

* * *

Sin was tempted to drink but knew it wouldn't solve any problems. She finally found Mia and Jenna, and all of sudden grab Jenna into a hug. "Woah! Hey now. What happen to you?"

"I'll tell you later, just know if that creeper ever touches me again I'm skinning him alive. But Jenna can you just..." Sin knew she was acting strange but she just wanted someone to hold her for a minute.

"I got you, I'm always here for you." Jenna hug her tightly and Mia snuck pass them so they can have their private moment.

Mia spotted her cousin and one of the Salvatore brothers but eavesdrop on their conversation. "I wanna apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?"

"I don't wanna bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Mia pop out of nowhere, making Elena jump and Damon freeze for a second. Damon look at the girl and for the second time was confused on how not one but two girls made him... Uneasy.

"Right, who are you?"

"Mia. And your Dom right? The creep that follow She-Wolf and try to kiss her? And now dating Queenie?"

"Damon, actually. Who's She-"

"Do you know Sin?"

"Yes and I did apologize for that and we're good, best of-" Damon got cut off by the small girl in white and oh how he wanted to throw her.

"That's not what I heard, so please don't play games with me." Mia held herself tall and call Damon out because she knew right then and there that he couldn't bluff to save his life.

"Well think what you want Kitten and we're having a conversation here..." Damon try to make her go away.

"Mia's my cousin and in my class so I know about the battle, we talked about it in class and Mia gave some interesting information on it as well." Elena explain to Damon.

"Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside. What the history books left out was the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. You'll be surprised about the information you can find in the library." Mia couldn't help but show off her intelligence and the information she got from the founding families emails and whatnot.

"Well aren't you a smart cookie, but yes-" Damon got out of his shock and wanted to get back to him.

"Well I am a junior with senior classes after all." But Mia still couldn't help but cut him off again with a smirk.

"Anyways, she's right and it's been told that Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon somber to the two girls and try get Elena to listen to him.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena question wanted to know more.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon said.

" Not always but it's a nice thought. Hey Peaches wanna help me find Queenie and Judgy?" Mia broke what ever spell Damon had on Elena.

"I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just I hope you two can work it out." Elena said and the two girls walk out with Damon right behind them.

"I hope so too." Damon mumble.

* * *

"What'd we miss?" They spotted Stefan and Caroline by the drinks.

"We were just chatting. Hi Queenie, is Newbie a good dancer?"

"Hummingbird, really, you got to stop with the names but yes, yes he was."

"No, I'm good and you just use one so ha and I'm glad. Have you seen Judgy lately?"

"Um, I think she's at a table." Caroline pointed to the tables.

"Drink, Damon?" Stefan ask his brother.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon politely said to his brother.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena ask her lovely boyfriend.

"Absolutely." Elena and Stefan walk to the dance floor and dance into a slow song.

"They look so cute together." Mia commented, '_I hope she doesn't get pushy'_

"I agree." Caroline said. She look at Damon hoping he'll ask her to dance.

"I need a drink." Damon proclaimed.

* * *

"Thanks Jenna, I needed that."

"I told I'll be there for you. Let's go get a

"Remember-"

"No alcohol I know. Just what are you two planning?"

"World domination, oh wait that's-"

"Nick." They both lookat each other and laugh. "Two cranberry sodas please." They were going to talk again but some trash was coming there way.

"Don't shoot. Only need to refill." The Scum made his way back to the bar.

"Shooting implies caring. Thank you." Jenna so didn't want to see him and thank the bartender for the soda.

"Feigned indifference. I like it, so this is your kid I thought you meant a toddler or something." Logan didn't want to give up.

"No I'm not, and would you please leave. Your not wanted here." Sin said with a no shame smile, that look likes an animal showing their teeth.

"I'm over the banter, Logan. And like she said I'd really rather you just left us alone." Jenna said to the annoying scum.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister." Logan try to get a word in and apologize as sincerely as he could. Sin didn't buy it and signal Jenna with her hand.

"Thank you." Jenna play along because she already knew. Mia was better at bluffing then him and Damon.

"I came to the funeral." Logan try to hit a sore spot to get a date with her.

"I know. I saw you." Jenna knew Logan was close to her sister and brother-in-law but she didn't like him there.

"I didn't wanna push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right." Logan try to get his way but Sin stop him.

"Her name was Monica, wasn't it or was it Jessica?" Sin said to the scum. Logan had a look of surprise because no one knew about his latest girlfriend, "How did you..."

"Good bye." Jenna and Sin walk to where the dance was happening, on the way there Sin grab a guy and said..."Hi, have you meet Jenna?" and walk to where Mia was standing.

"I did it." Sin and Mia high five each other.

"Great. Do you think she knows?" Mia ask

"I don't know but she looks happy at the moment. I can see Elena and Stefan... Oh no I told her not to be pushy." The two girls saw Elena and Stefan auguring about something and Elena finally said, "Well, then I guess it's working."

Sin follow Elena and Mia decided the music needs to be a little up beat so she doesn't have the need to impale herself. In other words she spotted her one true love.

The Piano.

* * *

Sin, Elena and Bonnie all got cake and found a corner with couches and sat down. Sin and Bonnie try to make Elena feel better.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt-planter." Bonnie regretted and took a big bite.

"It's not your fault. I feel terrible. I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it and that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty. I'm sorry Sin but I couldn't help it."

"Elena, I said to wait until the morning but I guess the damage is done." Sin shrug and stolen a piece from Elena. Elena was going to say something but Sin saw Mrs. Lockwood come up to them and bump shoulders with Elena to make her look up.

"Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Mrs. Lockwood really wanted that watch.

Elena gave her cake to Sin and got up to talk to the worry fill woman. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I couldn't find it. I guess, it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Sin raised an eyebrow at the woman because the watch isn't that all important.

"I see. Please let me know if you do find it." Mrs. Lockwoodwalk away with an unsettling face.

"Okay." Elena sat back down and saw her cake was half the size "Hey..."

Bonnie looked somewhat guilty and Sin look like she just ate a canary and all three of them giggled.

* * *

Jenna was watching her goddaughter playing the piano, and she stand up straighter when Logan walk up to her again.

"Okay, I know that this is probably gonna be strike three but I hope you can see it for what it is." Logan said

"And what is it?"

"Persistence. Groveling. Commitment. Take your pick."

"I fled town because of you. Fled."

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got real. You'd know that better than anyone."

Jenna knew the game he was playing but she had to ask, "Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?"

"Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries."

"Obvious." Jenna smiled and laughed.

"I know my audience."

"Thank you for your honesty Logan but I got to go. My kid just found the piano, and I don't need her getting in trouble with Sheriff Forbes again." Jenna said and walk away.

"Wait, that's your kid? Jenna? Jenna!" Logan stated and run after her.

* * *

Elena went to the restroom to fix herself. Sin and Bonnie were in a room filled with unlit candles. They also saw Mia on the piano, lucky no one had said anything to her, yet. They saw Mrs. Lockwood and a waiter looking at the room with candles too.

"Look around. What's missing? Flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." The waiter try to speak but she wouldn't let him. They walk pass them and Mrs. Lockwood gave them a small smile.

"What a Bitch." Sin said

"You can say that again." Bonnie agree. "Hey I know you and Blue go visit Gram, so can you tell me if you do have an open mind?"

"Yeah, we do. What's wrong?"

"I just want to try something." Bonnie walk to the table with a look of concentration on her face but knew she couldn't do it. She turn around in frustration but Sin grab her arm and made her turn around. The whole room was now glowing with lit candles.

"Woah..."

* * *

"Beautiful piece there Tiger." Jenna walked up to the piano that her daughter was on.

"Thanks Mom. I should probably stop playing now. Shouldn't I?" Mia didn't want to stop playing but she knew she had to.

"Yes or Sheriff Forbes will be on my ass again." Mia got off the piano and gave it one last longing look.

"Okay okay let's go."

Mrs. Lockwood came out of nowhere and asked "Mia, honey, that was beautiful. Can you play it again some other time?"

"Mrs. Lockwood, I'm not sure because I'm about to get grounded again." Mia politely implied.

"Okay just let me know." Mrs. Lockwood let the Sommers and they gave each other a look and shook their head.

"Hey look there's Peaches. And she looks angry." Mia confusedly tilt her head.

"You're right she does. Oh by the way I say yes to that guy you set me up with and the scum is not invited to dinner." Jenna smirked.

"Good for you and I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm- hm all right let's go find Sin."

Bonnie left the party to get her thoughts in order and Sin found Elena pissed and ready to bite someone's head off.

"Hey! You and Mia were right, he is abusive!" Elena raged.

"Woah, what happened?" Sin grab the angry girl to made her make complete sentences so Sin can understand.

"There are bruises and bite-marks all over Caroline's body and she's confused in the head." Elena explained.

"Holy crap. I'm going to go skin that guy alive. Look, over there is Stefan go tell him about his creepy ass of a brother, I'm going to find Mia or Caroline." Sin swored.

"Okay see you soon and please don't kill anyone." Sin raised an eyebrow at that, since she found Elena about to kill someone herself.

Sin went to go find either Caroline or Mia but instead she saw the Damon dragging Caroline out near the pond. She also saw Stefan creeping up near them as if he was waiting for something to happen. Sin saw Damon kissing Caroline's neck and then they both fell to the floor. Sin look around saw Mia and Elena getting closer to the pond and then all she saw was Caroline on the floor then getting right back up.

"Queenie? Peaches? She-Wolf?" Mia asked.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you and Mia." Sin said to the girls.

"Are you okay?" Elena ask Caroline.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caroline stumbled with her answer.

"Caroline, what happened?" Sin asked.

"I'm fine." Caroline repeated.

"No, you're shaking." Mia observed and grabbed a hold of Caroline's arm.

"Caroline, what?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Caroline was going hysterical.

"Caroline, come here, come here." The three girls pulled Caroline into a group hug and she started to cry.

Once Caroline calm down enough they what all went to their cars and went home. Mia and Sin had a sleep over which Jenna was fine with. Mia grabbed her laptop look at all the cameras that she placed in the Lockwood house. But the most interesting one was with Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell and Jenna happened to walk right into that video.

"What are you girls watching..." Jenna saw the video of the weird council.

**"Thank you for staying so late." Mr. Lockwood said.**

**"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked.**

**"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Mrs. Lockwood stated.**

**"I can get it, just give me a little time." Logan confidently said.**

**"Good, we're gonna need it." Sheriff Forbes proclaims.**

**"Are you sure?" Mr. Lockwood asked once again.**

**"Five bodies all drained of blood. I'm certain." Sheriff Forbes told them.**

**"They've come back." Logan that said confidently.**

Jenna pause the video and ask the girls, "Where did you get this? Mia did you place spy cameras in the Lockwood house? I thought I told you to stop this." Jenna look like she was about to scold them longer but, "You know what, good night, we'll talk about this in the morning." Jenna walked out that heard, "Well dang you got off lucky." And then the lights turned off.

Jenna walked into her room and open the door to her closet. She grabbed a box that was very well hidden and open the box but quickly closed it and walked to her desk and place it down and got ready for bed.


	5. Hallelujah

**Thank you guys for reading my story. Please give me any feedback if you can. I plan for my next few chapters will mostly surround Asena aka Sin or other characters. Mia will be in them just not a lot but it will explain their life stories.** **Kind of.**

**Sorry it's not well written but I enjoy writing and I hope you guys enjoy it too. I'll try to update every Friday as much as I can and continue with my other stories I have. If you haven't check them out please do.**

**Song: Hallelujah by John Cale**

**I did not own vampire diaries.**

**I only own my thoughts, Mia and Sin.**

**Thank you and to be continue...**

* * *

Mia woke up with a headache and didn't want to get up, but the constant banging on her door wouldn't leave her alone to sleep.

"What?" Mia whined under her red sheets.

"Mia, are you ok in there?" One the other side of the door was Elena being concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Elena". Mia assured Elena as she got up from bed and put some loose clothes and a sweater that she stolen from Jeremy about a year ago.

"Ok..." Elena left Mia alone, Elena only got two steps in before she turn to face the door because Mia never calls anyone by their name, unless something has happen.

* * *

'I can't keep hiding this from her forever...She is so close to figuring out... What do you think I should do? ... I don't even know how to tell the other two but something is going on! ... Ok, I'm calm... Just let me know when you're going to be here, please... Goodbye' Jenna ran a hand thought her hair, hang up the phone started doing her work. And ignore the feeling she has in her stomach.

She heard one of her kids walking down the stairs, she turns her head to see Elena.

"Jenna. Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena whisper slightly and pointing up to the ceiling.

Jenna smile as past memories came to mind when she sneak guys in and out of her room but to bad, her nephew isn't as sneaky or creative but then again, that title belongs to Mia.

"Uh-huh. How you seen Mia? She usually playing music around dawn." Jenna nodded, she set down her pen and look at the time on her watch.

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked. Mia was down the stairs but not by her normal way. "I think Mia might be sick."

"He could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out. I better- Oh hey there you are. Don't you usually jump the rail to come down?" Jenna amusedly said as she watch the youngest female sit on the chair next to her.

"Morning mom. I didn't feel like it today." Mia grab a banana but just look at it. Jenna and Elena shared looks because even though she doesn't look like it, Mia has a hearty appetite. So Mia not eating breakfast is usually not a good thing.

"Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner. Unless you don't feel good." Jenna told the girls and put a hand on Mia's forehead.

"I'm fine mom, it's just a headache." Mia shook Jenna's hand away but Jenna just pull her into a hug and got a worry look because Mia felt warmer. Mia got out of the hug and continue to look at the banana, Jenna smile because this small girl is just like her mother when she's sick.

"Ok, but yes I have a date." Jenna turn back to Elena who was grabbing supplies to make breakfast.

"OH. So you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teased.

Jenna laugh because she isn't going to make that mistake again, dating the scum is a big no. "Nope, I'm going out with this other guy. Mia and Sin set me up with at the Lockwood party. Not my type but he's really nice and funny. But if I do see Logan, I'm gonna torture him. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna explain and saw Mia falling asleep on her banana, and gently took it away.

"Nice job Sleeping Beauty. Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. '_Hi. Um, Elena, I, um I have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days_.'" Elena deepen her voice and pour herself and Mia cereal. Elena place the cereal in front of her and Mia drop her face inside the bowl.

"Haven't you called him? Mia be careful." Jenna asked the both of them, which Mia just nodded. Jenna moved her work just bit away from the soon to be messy girls.

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena grumbled.

"And you're okay with everything?" Mia's voice was muffle by the table and cereal.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it either. I was gonna write in my diary, "_What am I gonna write?"_ I'm not gonna be one of those girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena freak out and ate her cereal harshly. Mia pull her head out of the bowl and raise an eyebrow, Jenna handed Mia a napkin with the same look as her daughter.

"Okay, then." Jenna and Mia share a look.

"I'll be fine." Elena unsurely said.

"So Mia where is Sin?" Jenna asked the sleepy girl.

"Sin rode with Bonnie because she wanted to check up on her. Said something about Dill? Deb? Oh whatever, the creep, and Caroline being mess up in the head." Mia explained and hit her forehead hard on the table. The older women flinch at the sound and look at one another for the lack of nicknames.

"…Ow..."

* * *

Sin and Bonnie made themselves comfortable on Caroline's bed. Sin gave Bonnie a candle to play with.

"Really...?" Bonnie gave a look of no amusement at her smirking friend but took it anyways with a sigh and gave the candle a hard look.

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird; maybe I let him bite me." Caroline is standing in front of the mirror and applying makeup on her neck to get ruin of the marks.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie look up in a mix shock, worried, and surprise that needed an answer.

"This is why I said not to get involved with the Creep." Sin's hiding the worry with smugness about being right and used Caroline's nail file on her nails. Sin look at her nail and knew her nails needed another layer of polish.

"Can we just not talk about it? Okay? I just don't wanna talk about Damon. I don't wanna talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" Caroline asked.

"Um… Nothing. Sin gave it to me for something silly." Bonnie put down the candle, as Sin spotted a necklace and put down the filer.

"When did you get this?" Sin asked and pick it up for a closer look. It's an amber crystal with an old an antique iron set.

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is it's mine now." Caroline said, she got closer to the girls on her bed.

"Huh, it looks familiar." Sin twist it around as she try to remember but hand it to Bonnie to look.

"It's ugly." Bonnie said with a pinch look.

"Well, then get your grubby hands off it." Caroline snatch it away from Bonnie's hand and place it on a coat hanger gently.

* * *

"Unbelievable…"

Sin, Mia, Bonnie and Elena were at school standing and leaning at the lockers watching Caroline being her normal Queen Bee self, and talking about the car wash they were having soon with the other cheerleaders and football players.

"Ok I'm just saying it, everyone's just thinking it but there is something really wrong here." Sin pointed to everyone one by one, "Caroline's in denial. You won't talk to Stefan. Mia hasn't done anything in her norm _and_ you look like your about to pass out." Mia stop her for a second "I'm fine" The older girls gave her a look, "No, you're sick and Bonnie-"

"Hey." Stefan said to Elena and cutting off Sin's observations of people's pain and pointing them out in a savagely way.

"Hey." Elena said back and trying to hold in a smile, but it came out anyways.

"Oh hell no! Not again…" Sin groan and hit her back to the locker with a frown on her pretty face because she did not want to hear the lovey dovey apologizes.

"Uh, you know, we gotta go uh, be somewhere right now." Bonnie grab hold of the younger girls and shuffle awkwardly away.

Once they got out of hearing range Mia left to go find a high place, like the roof to sleep or study. Most likely to sleep. Leaving Sin and Bonnie alone.

"Where was I? Oh yes, are we going to talk about the-" Sin try to say but Bonnie cut her off.

"Can we not, because I don't understand it myself." Bonnie doubted her sanity and didn't want to talk about it, hoping the blonde girl will drop it but there's no such luck.

"Why don't you go ask gram?" Sin counter back and put her hands on her hips and gave Bonnie a look.

"Because... I'm afraid." Bonnie finally admitted.

"Of what? Being unique? Doing things other people can't do? Listen fear is nothing more than a state of mind. Besides why fit in when you are born to stand out." Sin made an exaggerating hand motions and didn't care who saw or who she accidently hit, luckily they got out of her way.

"Fine. Nice with the quotes, I like the Dr. Seuss one but Gram's at some meeting at the college that will take a few hours. If I do go, can you come with me?" Bonnie laughed at her friend's act and finally agree to her whim.

"Course but you owe me." Sin smirked because she got Bonnie to go her way and glided away to class.

"Why do I feel like a made a bet with Mia?" Bonnie regrets listening to the younger and devious blond girl but follows her to class.

* * *

Time skip to Mia's Room

'It's official, I'm sick. I haven't been able to be my normal self yesterday and today. I'm grounded so no fun for two weeks but once I'm better I can go back to my tricks and pranks. Huh... I haven't played a good prank in a while so might as well. Mom went on her date she said it was ok but it would have been better if Scum didn't ruin it. I don't know why he wants to date her so badly if he has a girlfriend. Don't get me wrong mom's beautiful and perfect but she doesn't do cheating guys. Plus I don't like him. Peaches and Duke are becoming friends and Duke likes Newbie or thinks he's a good guy... To a degree. But they might be breaking up because once again Peaches is being pushy. Seriously, Peaches just needs go with the flow, it's not that hard. But she better grateful to Java and Yours Truly because Java and Yours Truly had a plan, which work perfectly well, thank you very much. She-Wolf and Judgy are getting closer. Queenie is in denial and Danny, you know what I'm going to give him a nickname... Let's see, um, huh... It's bad but it's the only thing I can think of with a sick mind. Stripper because the name Creep, belongs to She-Wolf. Oh yeah Peaches wanted to know if I can hack into the system so she can look at something, I gave her a look that said, I'm sick and grounded and I said that to her, she put on a guilty smile, apologize and walk away. I can do that in a few weeks or maybe sooner. There's always a computer around. Mahahah. Also mom is being secretive, so that means it must be either good or bad, who knows. I hope she hasn't found the rest of my toys. Oh well. Adios.'

* * *

Having a three way call with Caroline and Tiki was not the definition of fun to Sin, especially hearing the stripper-pole vibe part. Caroline is a good friend but she can be a little; for lack of a better word...extra. Sin knows she beautiful, but there is a line she will not cross, she has more class then that. Why Sin was pick to be Caroline left hand was beyond her. Hopefully no more events like this or Sin will throw her phone if she has to hear who has the hottest body and whatnot.

Morning came, Sin got a text saying '_Can't make it. Sick'_ Sin already knew Mia wouldn't make it but luckily Jenna will only be at the car wash for 30 minutes or so.

Sin got to the car wash and parked, double check her outfit which she loves and walk out as if she owns the place.

"Bonnie! Your Majesty!" Sin skipped to her awesome friends and gave a mock bow to Matt.

"Brat." Matt greeted back with an amuse smile and curtsy.

"Sin, why I'm I not surprised you're wearing a leather swimsuit." Bonnie laugh at the crazy girl's outfit. Sin is wearing a two piece but the bottoms are cover by booty shorts. The top ties at the back of the neck and crisscross her shoulders and chest is covered but the middle is only crisscross a few times. Sin also put a few braids in her hair so it doesn't block her view but the rest is free on her back.

"But I look hot!" Sin gave feral grin and a pose which Matt pretend to take pictures.

"Okay, okay let's get this done." Bonnie stop their fun but before Bonnie realize they were playing with the water hose and pointing it in Bonnie's direction.

"Don't you dare!" Bonnie yelled but still got wet and laugh.

A little later Sin and Matt were finishing up Jenna's car so she can get back to Mia because no one believes Jeremy will stay home very long and help her, especially when Vicki's around. Jenna was still waiting for her car when she heard her name.

"Jenna."

Jenna hid a groan and turn to face him, "What? Oh hi Logan."

"Are you going to stay long?" Logan asked.

"No, I got a sick kid at home but you have fun broadcasting the girls in bikinis." Jenna and Logan smile at the answers.

"Oh, 53 percent of Americans watch the news with the sound off." Logan proclaims.

"Classy." Jenna laugh but wants to leave so badly because she wants to hold Mia and get away from the man who drove her out of town after high school.

"Jenna!" Sin yelled to get her attention.

"Hey Sin. Is my car done?" Jenna asked the blond girl that's running towards her.

"Yep, tell Mia I said hi, get better and I might be over soon. Bye." Sin said in one breath before running back to Bonnie and Matt.

"Ok I will, bye!" Jenna screamed but the girl quickly turn around and waved.

"So I guess no dinner then." Logan said with sad puppy eyes.

"Logan, we will never get together, no us, not today, not ever. I'm sorry. Good bye." Jenna left him alone with his thoughts.

Sin was back with Matt and Bonnie. And both girls saw Matt going down a rabbit hole of self-torture as he watches Elena and Stefan kiss.

"Uh-uh. No." Bonnie said.

"None of that tortured pining stuff. You can only get that type torture from Mia and me." Sin said.

"I'm just observing." Matt defended back.

"Right, and Mia's not sick." Sin rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Mia's sick?" Matt was shocked because Mia has that effect on people thinking she'll never get sick or hurt.

"Uh-huh. Oh. Tiki. This one's yours." Sin nodded and told the other girl to do the next car that was in line.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a POS. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a POS." the rude girl, Tiki, said to the boy with the 'homely car'.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie vexed to Tiki, who just around her eyes and shoulder bump into Bonnie and Sin.

"No, rude is uglying up the road with that junker." Tiki said as she fill up a bucket of soapy water. Bonnie glare at the girl and all of a sudden... "What the Oh, my God!" Tiki jump in surprise as the water hose got out of control.

"What the? Whoa! Hey." Matt hopped into Tiki rescue and try to fight the hose to stop.

"Whoa!" Sin laugh in surprise and saw Bonnie look somewhat surprise and satisfy, and they both finish up on the car they were cleaning.

"What the hell?!" Tiki yelled wondering how did hose got like that. Matt got the hose under control and laugh the entire time.

"Wet and wild, Tik!" Matt laugh and handed Tiki a small towel as she glare at the hose.

"I saw that." Sin said in a singing tone.

"This is so weird..." Bonnie was slightly freak out from the hose.

"But you have to admit it's still pretty cool." Sin did a nonchalant shrug but smirk at Tiki's misfortune.

"Hey I'll be right back, we need towels." Sin said to Bonnie. Bonnie hum in agreement.

"Hey Elena, we need more towels." Sin told to the girl who was also looking for more towels.

"Ok let's go tell Caroline." Elena wave to Stefan and Sin lock arms with Elena and skipped to where Caroline was sitting.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena inform Caroline and took a sit.

"I will get some more. Mind the money. Sin come with me." Caroline handed the money to Elena and took hold of Sin's hand.

They walk into the school's highway, once they got to the classroom door Sin try to open it but it wouldn't budge. As Sin tries the door for a minute more, behind her Caroline kept hearing Damon's voice and walk faster to a different part of the school. "Hey Caroline its lock. Care-, Caroline are you ok? Caroline, where are you going? Caroline!" Sin race over to Caroline who was at the end of the hallway and started to run.

* * *

Jenna pull up into the driveway and made a call.

'Hey it's me, listen do you or your family know anything about the situation...Crap, no I got it handled. So how far are you? ... She's going to be so happy...Ok see you in a bit.'

Jenna hang up, open the door and saw her daughter resting on the couch watching Big Bang Theory. It was the one where Sheldon had a lot of cats for some reason.

"Having fun kid? Wow that's a lot of cats." Jenna said, she put down her keys and walk behind the couch.

"Just a bit, I don't know why I keep watching this show. Oh Java and Vicki left ten minutes ago, I think to the grave yard is where they're headed." Mia look up and told her mom.

"The grave yard? Oh yeah that doesn't sound like trouble at _all_…" Mia laugh but it started up her coughing but it went away, "Move your head Tiger." Jenna sat on the couch and Mia is laying on Jenna, who was hugging her from behind.

"Hey mom..." Mia look up again and asked.

"Yes Hun." Jenna sweetly said and comb Mia's soft and long hair with her fingers.

"Can you tell me a story about my bio dad?" Mia asked out of the blue.

Jenna frozed for a second from the unexpected question but smile and got comfortable again. "Oh wow, hm, ok. I only met the man twice mind you. In looks you are a perfect mix with her eyes and his hair. But personally, I'm positive as you get older you'll be more like him. Your father is or is it was? Anyways he was charming, funny, intelligent, a little annoying and extremely handsome. I can see him in you when you do something devious because your mother was too much of a goody-goody." Mia laugh because it was true, "The second time we met he told me he never wanted kids but when he saw Faith playing with children, he change his mind but he said he'll only have them with Faith. He mostly wanted a little girl and give her the world, heaven, hell and cherish her for all of eternity. He also said something about his own father and something about a heir but that was the last time I saw him... Faith was heartbroken when he had to go home but she knew she would see him again because they made a promise to one another. Always and Forever." Jenna finish the story and hoping Mia wouldn't ask too many question because she didn't have all the answers.

"Thank you Mom." Mia gratefully said, she wanted to ask more but knew she would get the same amount of answers that her mama gave her some years ago.

"No problem, oh I have a surprise for you." Jenna gently lifted Mia off her body and got up. Mia playfully fell back in giggles.

"Is that why you're being so secretive?" Mia stated rather then asked.

"Yes."

Ding dong

Jenna quickly walk to the door and open it. And saw her old friend. "Perfect timing, come in." The man walk in, as he got closer to the couch, Mia sat up fast as a bullet and smile so bright even the sun couldn't compare to the happiness she felt when she saw who was there.

"Hello Dearest." the man said with a deep but accent voice.

"Papa..." Mia and her papa hug and didn't let go, "I miss you".

"And I you." Her papa held even tighter and sat them on the couch. Jenna was in the kitchen watching the father and daughter talk and reconnect. After a few minutes of playing catch up Mia had to ask, "Can you sing to me, please?" Mia also put the puppy eyes for an extra effect because the man couldn't say no to her.

"As you wish Dearest."

The man took a breath and out of his mouth is a voice that could calm the wildest wolf or the fiercest lion. In other words it's beautiful.

_'Now, I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?'_

Mia fell asleep on the man's chest and he held her to his heart for as long as he could as he hum the last part of the song. Jenna show him to Mia's room, gently he set her down whisper in her ear and kiss her forehead. Quietly walk to Jenna who was leaning on the doorway watching Mia with soft eyes.

"Thank you for coming." Jenna whispered.

"I wish I could stay longer but I need to take care of a few things before I can..." The man whisper back.

"It's alright, I understand." Jenna got off the doorway and led them away from the peaceful girl. "Come on." The man took one more look because he didn't know when he'll be back.

"Do you know you have little cameras everywhere right?" The man amusedly said.

"Yes, Mia is a sneaky one, I just found out she has some in the Lockwood mansion, lord knows where else she place them. But that's were trouble comes in… They're still doing the counsel and about the Salvatore brothers, are they..." Jenna cross her arms in worry for her little family.

"Yes, they are. What does the counsel want?" The man ask gently to Jenna.

"The Gilbert pocket watch." Jenna try to run her hand through her hair but remember the pins that are in it.

"Hm I see. Where is that watch now?" The man asked.

"In my nephew's room. I can go grab it."

"Oh don't bother I think I already know what it is. The watch turns into a compass that finds our kind in an area like this town."

"I can see how it can be helpful. She is definitely going to be upset." Jenna said but the last part to herself which the man heard.

"I doubt the younger one is behind the killing," The man said with a little hand wave, "but knowing Mia like I do, she'll know or at least know there is more out there in the world."

"That's what I'm worry about. She's too smart for her own good."

"I do agree but I must go it has been a pleasure to see my Dearest. Good bye Ms. Sommers."

"Good bye Mr. Smith," Jenna said with a secret smile, "and I'll let you know if anything changes. Let me walk you out."

Jenna came back inside and went straight to Jeremy's room, she search around for a few minutes, found the watch and look at it for a solid second then she was back to her own room.

* * *

"Caroline, what the hell, I know you can hear me! Caroline! Damn it. Where did she go?" Sin yelled then grumbled. She checks around once more but found nothing and went back to the car wash. Sin saw Elena and Stefan, she was about to walk up to them but stay little ways to hear the conversion.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan asked Elena who came back from talking to the older gentleman.

"Uh, I don't know where she went. But I saw Sin just a little ago. Caroline must have abandoned her and me. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy. Did you know that Sin's family is also from Italy? And she can speck the dialect from where her family's from." Elena said hoping Stefan will say more about himself.

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you? What's her last name? By the way how old are Mia and Sin?" Stefan tease but look impress about the younger blonde girl.

"Right. Silvio. Mia's 12 and Sin's 15 about to turn 16 soon. Are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?" Elena once again push for more answers.

"My Uncle Zach." Stefan said with a shrug.

"Where did everyone else go?" Elena asked as she somewhat play with his ring.

"Kind of just spread out." Stefan said but Elena just "Mm." Stefan was looking at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." Elena smile but she saw someone who could help her get what she wants. A man who wants her aunt's good graces. Logan Fell.

Sin kept walking after hearing the conversion get boring and roll her eyes at Elena's pushiness. Sin walk up to Bonnie and Matt who were leaning on a car that they finish. "Bonnie, I just lost Caroline and please don't ask me how cause I don't know either."

"You know how Caroline can be. I'm sure she's around and besides you can track someone down like no other. I guess Mia's nickname for you is perfect." Bonnie said.

"And you'll never get to use it." Sin smile in a wolf like manner.

"Sweeper duty." Tiki, the rude girl, told them and handed Matt and Bonnie a broom. Matt shrug and walk to a different area with a broom in hand.

"What?" Bonnie and Sin asked in sync.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki sass at them and cross her arms as if she was in charge.

"It's a car wash." Bonnie said.

"By definition, the pavement's clean." Sin snapped at the rude girl, Bonnie held Sin's hand from doing anything crazy like starting another fight.

"But not dry."

"And we're doing this, why?" Bonnie ask and try to keep Sin from hurting the vexing girl.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." Tiki proudly said and walk away and bump Sin's shoulders.

"Fabulous." Bonnie held in an insult and fell into a trace as she stared at the water.

"She can be such a bitch, right Bonnie. Hey are you-" Sin insulted but when she felt Bonnie's hand slide out her hand she turn and saw Bonnie's face blank and a fire happen out of nowhere, moving towards a car that set it on fire.

"Somebody call the fire department!" Someone in the crowd said and everyone was freaking out.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie." Sin try to get her friend to snap out of it. Stefan saw what happen and was helping Sin get to Bonnie, which worked because to fire went out.

"Hey." Sin softly said to Bonnie and rubbed her shoulders.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked them.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan told the girls.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked with a scare look on her face and reach for Sin's hand to keep herself from falling apart or perhaps freaking out.

"I think so, yeah." Stefan said as he look around.

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Bonnie asked in a quiet voice.

"No. Just only Stefan and I." Sin assured the frighten girl who held tighter on her hand.

"Don't tell anybody. Please. Come on Sin." Bonnie pleaded to Stefan and walk away with Sin.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Sin said to Bonnie, she nodded as they got closer to Bonnie's car.

* * *

Later that night Sin and Bonnie were on the front porch at Sheila Bennett's home. Sin gave Bonnie an encouraging look and Bonnie raised her hand to knock on the door. Shelia open the door she was not surprised about Bonnie but her eyes widened just a little when she saw Sin with Bonnie. "I don't know what's happening to me." Sheila's eyes relax when Sin gave Bonnie a nudge to hug her grams. "I know, dear. Hello Asena." Bonnie hug her grandmother tightly and pull Sin with her. "Oh, Grams." Sheila hug both girls and pull them inside her home away from the darkness of the night.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Elena was pacing in her room and then decided to go out and confront Stefan.

Jenna saw Elena sneak out knowing she found something about Stefan and wanted answers. Jenna packed away the dinner that they ate and check up on Jeremy and Mia. Jeremy was listening to music and Mia was looking out the window with a slight cough. Jenna was in doubt but she made the decision, she grabbed the watch and drove to the Sheriff's house. Once she parked the car she stayed in there for about a good second but walked out to the front porch.

"Ms. Sommers. What are you doing here?" Sheriff Forbes asked and look around to see if that was any trouble nearby.

"Hi Sheriff I wanted to give you this." Jenna pulled out the watch from her pocket and handed it to the sheriff.

"Why are you giving this to me?" the sheriff was confused but try to be innocent about it. Although the Sheriff really wanted to take it from her hand.

"Because my daughter is smart and you were asking for it. So next time ask me, don't send Logan to do the dirty work and try steal from my house." Jenna said with a hard look but it soften a bit, "Just promise whenever you're done with it, return it, so my nephew doesn't get more upset than he already is."

"I promised but how long have you-" Sheriff Forbes try to get some answers.

"Almost 10 years. Goodnight Sheriff." Jenna admitted and then left the Forbes house.

* * *

'I don't even understand why I'm awake at midnight but I just had this urge to write, I blame Peaches for this. But to recap on the day I got sick, we had the car wash. Peaches and Newbie are starting to get along again but then they met someone and she got paranoid again. She actually asked me if I can look up stuff from 1953. What the jazz?! I mean yeah I could that's pretty easy but still... Also she came back to the house like someone was chasing her, I'll ask her later. Let's see, Duke is still down the rabbit hole but he's getting better. I got to see my papa today, and he sang to me! I wish he stay longer but I understand he has a business or a few to run. She-Wolf and Judgy are having a sleepover at Mama Odie's place, she said something about Judgy's psychic powers becoming powerful which is pretty cool. Java slowly turning over to a new leaf and I think broke up with his girlfriend. Mom just got back from talking to Sheriff Forbes about something, I guess they found out about my little cameras, soooo oops. I hope they didn't find my traps. That's is going to be fun when that happens. No spoilers right now, but it will be spectacular. I hope they're ready. Mahahaha. Well I'm getting sleepy again. Bonne Nuit.'

The Next Day

'Good afternoon, I'm still sick and grounded. Soo boo. Peaches left already to go meet up with Newbie at the Mystic Grill. Mom had to meet up Sheriff Forbes again, I really hope it's not about me or my pets or my traps because I'll be in trouble for the rest of my life. Java is playing video games and I'm telling him how to win. He's upset with me and telling me to knock it off. Hahaha. Not my fault, it just happens to be easy, well to me at least. She-Wolf and Judgy are still at Mama Odie's place but they said they will visit so I am not too upset about that. Well Java got tried and hand the game over to me. Sweet. Well I'm going to go play now. Bye!'

Mia put down her book and started level one of the game and before she knew it she won the game. Jeremy was in the kitchen watching her and saw she won. Through his hands in the air and yelled, "I give up!" Mia laugh at his dramatic defeat.

* * *

"Sheila, do you have any tea or natural medicine? Mia's sick…" Sin asked. Sheila look up from her cooking and look at Sin before pulling out a tea bag from the bottom shelf, "Oh so that's why she wasn't here the other day. Hm, oh Lil One but here it's a special brew only us Bennett women know how to make. Give her my love."

"I will and thank you." Sin thank the older woman and ran out the house to go see her sick best friend/sister.

* * *

Jenna was sitting in the police station waiting. One of the officers show her to Sheriff Forbes. "Not to be rude Sheriff but is there something you need? I want to get back to Mia as soon as I can." Jenna said politely and took a sit.

"It will take only a few minutes Ms. Sommers but I wanted to ask; how do you know about-"

"Vampires? Like I said almost 10 years. It's a bit of a long story but once Mia is better... If you want to know I'll tell you." Jenna said with little hesitation but Sheriff was happy with the answer and said, "I would like that, thank you, I hope Mia gets better. She makes this town... interesting."

Both women laugh at the statement but sober up pretty quickly. "You don't know the half of it. Have a good day Sheriff."

"You as well Ms. Sommers."

* * *

Late at night Mia was writing once again.

'I was so happy to get so many visitors today. I called Duke because I was little bit bored but good he was there because Vicki was that our house all the sudden. Complaining about the pain in her mouth, the lights, noise and other stuff. For a second there I thought she was turning into a vampire. Hahaha. But then Vicki went missing again then she turned up so no big deal. Actually I'm playing this game or an intuition about people around me and what supernatural creature they will or could be. But before I explain the rules let me continue about my day. Soon everyone started showing up at our house. She-Wolf came by and gave me this herb that Mama Odie made and Mama Odie says she sends me her love and so does Judgy but she had to leave to go learn about witches or something, I'm okay with that. And then I opened the door to Stripper, Peaches freaked out, guess that means no likes him now. Yay. But Peaches told Java to take me upstairs, too bad I don't have my laptop but luckily my camera run on solar panels so hahaha. I can always look at them later once I'm done being grounded. Oh and Peaches and Newbie broke up, I might sneak into her room later. And now Your Truly doesn't have a high opinion on Newbie and my likeness is going down slightly but I knew they wouldn't be forever but I could be wrong. Mom came back from talking to the sheriff nothing bad happened but I think they might become friends. Oh yeah my game, so every person that I meet I have to think of a supernatural creature that I believe fits them. I can give out the same one like if it's a werewolf of course they have to have a pack. But it's late so I will write about it later. Ja ne.'


	6. This is Halloween

Mia sleeping soundly and peacefully but woke up to the beautiful sound of one of her favorite songs.

_~Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween!~_

Mia started dancing and singing along to the music as she got dressed for school, she was dressed as Lock from Nightmare before Christmas with a red and black shirt, red jacket, maroon skinny jeans, red boots, blood red jewelry and a devil mask. The music was loud and full of life but she forgot she lives with other people who like to sleep, again..

"Mia, stop playing that damn song! ...Wait a minute...How are you playing music in the hallway?!"

Mia laugh after a week of sickness and bed rest Mia's excited for her favor holiday... Halloween! The one time of the year everyone dresses how they want and don't get judge. And she finally gets to wear the outfit she and Jenna been making for weeks. Plus, just in case, she also got Caroline a little extra trinkets for the costumes she got for Bonnie and Sin. But for the fun of it. Mia grab a mic and yelled out.

"Happy Halloween!!"

"MIA!"

Sin drove up to the Gilbert house and was about to call Mia but she came running down and laughing.

"Hurry! Hurry! Go! Go!" Mia said in a rush and jump though the car window like, she really did something horrendous. Sin did as she ask and hightail the car out of the driveway.

"What did you do this time?" Sin asked but having the time of her life driving like there's no tomorrow.

"One of my gadgets came in yesterday and I set it up in like an hour last night, cause for some reason I had the energy to do so. And this morning was a sound check test which work wonderfully and I also put in a microphone as well." Mia full on laugh at the memory of being chased by Elena. Also Sin is wearing a white with black design corset, black skinny jeans, bejewelled heels, and her leather jacket. She look like a fashionista version of Jack the Seleton from Nightmare before Christmas. "Oh... I love the outfit."

"Wow, you have too much time on your hands. Thank you. And I'm glad your not sick anymore but won't this get you even more in trouble with Jenna?"

"Nope because mom left early to go meet up with someone at a quiet place."

"Who's the poor soul now?" Sin almost ran a red light but made it on time.

"Easy She-Wolf." Mia, just like Sin, loves speed but doesn't like being behind bars, "They're mostly meeting on the internet. But I just happen to know he's coming to live here in Mystic Falls soon."

"Mm yeah nope. Oh look we're here." Sin cut in front and park the car and they walk into the school that was filled with Halloween decoration.

"So, how was your weekend with Mama Odie and Judgy?" Mia skipped besides her best friend.

"Surprising educationally, I learned a lot. Remember when I visit you Saturday?"

"Yeah, whatever you gave me work like a charm, I was bouncing off the walls the other day."

"Well grams made me swear to never tell anyone how it's made and she taught me how to make that tea just in case you, me, or Bonnie get sick."

"Awesome, oh that reminds me I need to go visit Mama Odie." Mia jump on Matt's back once she spotted him, "Hi Duke. Have they found Vicki?", Matt wasn't ready for the surprising weigh that came out of nowhere but he steady them and answer her question.

"Yeah she just called me. Now get off!" Matt try to shake Mia off him but she held on like a monkey. Only her mask got moved to the side of her head.

"Well that's good right and nope your back is quite comfortable." Mia moved a little more and relax.

Matt sighed and let her be, "Sure, if you count the conversation we had like, _'I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I'm okay, okay? Please don't worry about me.'_ and she hang up on me."

"Hey. Maybe she'll come around and go home." Mia got this look that says 'I have an idea', "You know what, let's make a bet."

"Mia..." Matt and Sin look at her wearily because her bets can be daring.

"It's not bad I promise, just hear me out." Mia got off his back to turn him around to look at her.

"Alight, fine." Matt gulped.

"I bet Vicki will come home tonight and make you go to the Halloween Haunted House Party we're having here at school." Mia chimed.

"And if she doesn't?" Matt mumbled, not liking the bet already.

"Oh no. Your still going just because Your Majesty doesn't feel like it." Sin smirked at the downfall boy who's being gang up by two evil girls who happen to be younger than him.

"I can't win with you two can I? But if that doesn't happen; What do I win?" Matt whined.

"Nope; and whatever you want but if I win you have to come with Sin and I to a shopping trip." Mia giggled at the dramatic look he gave them.

"Well time for class, later Genius. Come on Your Majesty." Sin drag Matt to her locker and ready to start the day.

"Bye She-Wolf, later Duke," Mia only walk two steps before she saw someone she knew, "Wait a minute? Anna?!"

"Hey, man. Silvio. I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." Tyler walk up to them and Sin was grabbing the right books for morning classes.

"Lockwood and she just called." Sin coldly said.

"She's okay." Matt said kind of sadly.

"Good. That's great. I figured you must've been going out of your mind." Tyler awkwardly stated.

"Little bit, yeah."

"I was just gonna offer, you know, if there's anything I could do."

"I appreciate it, now if only two can get along." Matt joked slightly.

Sin and Tyler look at each other and said at the same time, "Not a chance in hell."

* * *

The first and second classes were done with and Mia only managed to angry one of her teachers by the locker trick again and no one said anything about the mask.

Sin spotted Bonnie and Caroline had three bags on her arms by Bonnie's locker. "Hello ladies." Sin said to them.

"Hi Sin, I have got your costume. It's all here." Caroline cheered as she handed Bonnie and Sin their costumes.

"Seriously?" Bonnie saw the witch costumes and didn't think that was funny at all.

"Wow, you even got it in leather." Sin was pleased by the leather outfit.

"Ahh, come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun. You know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon-free fun." Caroline begged.

"You should have seen Mia this morning, she got new sounds systems. Now everyone in the house has to listen to her music. Plus she's very excited for Halloween." Sin laughed.

"Yes I am." Mia popped out of nowhere again scaring the girls to death.

"Mia, we need to get you a bell. Seriously!" Bonnie said as her heart comes back to life.

"Who's your friend?" Caroline asked when she saw the new girl with Mia.

"Hi, I'm Anna. My mom finally let me go to high school finally." Anna introduce herself.

"Homeschooled?" Sin asked and pull out her outfit to look at it further. It was a black leather witch costume. A black corset top, leather black pants, a small clip witch hat, a sexy long coat with velvet designs and high heel wedges.

"Yep, nice outfit." Anna complemented.

"Thanks. Huh? Isn't this the necklace you got from Damon?" Sin pull out the amber necklace Caroline had from her bag.

"Yep. Wear it, toss it. I don't care. I want it gone. Have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?" Caroline asked.

"I was with Grams all weekend and Sin was with me and Mia was sick. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan." Bonnie said still looking a little upset about the costume.

"She left pretty early after I woke her up." Both Mia and Sin giggled, "But I bet she is. I left her a gypsy costume just in case and Queenie, here are the extra accessories for the costumes and whenever you want to wear them." Mia explain and handed all the girls a small bag that had two to three pieces of jewelry.

"Thank you and Elena must be happy riding to his castle on his white horse?" Caroline grumbled.

"Oh, don't be bitter." Bonnie smile a bit and loved the emerald necklace that was in the bag.

"It provokes wrinkles." Anna said with a slight smirk as she watch the friends interact.

"Oh girl. You'll fit in just fine." Sin told the Asian girl who is already making a spot in their group.

* * *

Later that night Mia and Sin were getting ready for the Haunted House and Mia put costumes and accessories on Elena's and Jeremy's bed just in case.

Sin was doing Mia's makeup and paint when she got a call from Matt. "Hello?...Did I tell ya or did I tell you?...Oh did you get my package?...Yes you are...No ands, ifs or buts. I won remember...Ok we'll see you guys there."

"Let me guess Matt called and he lost the bet." Sin said to her grinning friend.

"Yes on both." They giggle at the response and can't wait for the shopping trip. As they were putting on their costumes. Mia's outfit is KDA, Akali, League of Legends in neon art and color spray. They also hear Elena and Jeremy getting into another fight again. "What the hell are they fighting about now?"

"Probably about Vicki." Mia said as she put the finishing touches on their costumes.

"Have you noticed she's slowly turning into a..." Sin started to stay but doubted herself for a second.

"A...?" Mia place the hat on her head.

"You know what, its my imagination." Sin put on the necklace Caroline gave her to wear.

"Whatever but hey if you feel it in your gut; go for it. Like you did for the Stripper, and for Judgy and Queenie." Mia said to Sin through the mirror.

"Yeah, wait... Stripper?" Sin giggled.

"What! I was sick but your right it's funny but it's perfect." Mia and Sin laugh at the nickname.

"Only you, I swear but we should go." They both went downstairs and Elena and Jeremy were still fighting about letting go. Mia stop for a second but shook her head to stop the flow of thoughts in her head.

* * *

The Haunted House Party was in full motion with kids screaming and music loud. Mia and Sin found Caroline and Bonnie by a witch pot that was full of candy.

"Hey Queenie, Judgy you ladies look fabulous." Mia beamed at the two girls dress as witches.

"Well if it isn't the rest of the Hocus Pocus sisters." Sin said while making magical moves with her hands.

"You know we should totally watch that tomorrow." Caroline excitedly said.

"It's a bet." Mia said and Tyler came in a Spartan outfit holding cups. "Cider for the ladies? It's a Lockwood special." Tyler whispered the last part.

"Oh, no way. Last year, I was hung-over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie denied and Caroline scruffed and took one of the cups. "Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Well if you only wanted someone to make out with, I know someone could probably fit the bill. How do you feel about accents?" Sin said, Sin took Caroline's drink and took a slip of it and made a face.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler saluted his cup to them and walked away.

"Well, that was fun. I'm going to find Pretty Girl. See you witches later." Mia danced away from them towards to Haunted House.

"Bye Mia!" The three witches sang back to Mia and talk about their day. And the girls wanted to know more about Sin's accent friend.

Mia found Anna by the entrance of the haunted house. "Hey you made it! Love the costume!" Mia hugged the girl dress as laid-back Spider-Gwen. With a hoodie, tights and blue ballet slippers.

"You're the one who recommended it!" Anna joked with the neon girl.

"Yep and you look good. Hey you want to meet my cousins?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Anna nodded and they walk arm in arm to the three kids wearing the costumes Mia left them.

"Peaches, Duke, Java. I want you guys to meet Pretty Girl also known as Anna," Mia introduce, "Pretty Girl this is Elena, Matt and Jeremy my annoying family."

"Hey now Duchess." Matt mock glared at the girl.

Anna's eyes got a little wide when she saw Elena but a blush spread on her face when she saw Jeremy.

"Hi." Anna shyly waved. Jeremy wave back softly and look at her up and down. "Spider-Gwen... Cool."

"Let me guess Mia gave you guys your outfits? A modern day assassin, a gypsy, and a prince?" Anna guessed.

"Well technically a Duke but yeah." Matt said.

"It's better then zombie doctor and nurse." Mia rolled her eyes.

"And you also lost a bet with Mia and had to wear the costume she got you too." Anna laughed, Jeremy smile when he heard her laugh.

"I didn't know I was coming till an hour ago but Mia thank you for the outfit." Elena said and thank.

"Your welcome, just make the most of it. Got it?" Mia said.

"We got it. So Jeremy..." Matt agreed and try to say to Jeremy but he walk a little bit away. Mia saw Anna looking at him and nodded her head. Anna shook her but Mia push her and Anna follow him in to Haunted House.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight." Elena said to Matt and Mia made an escape as well. Mia wanted to find the sound system and give them cooler/creeper music to play.

"Hey Jeremy. Are you looking for someone?" Anna caught up to the depressed teen.

"Yeah but listen I have a girlfriend I want to find and -" Jeremy didn't want to be rude but before he could Anna cut him off. "Hey I get it, its just your in a few classes of mine and I recognize your name and I can help you find your girlfriend if you want. What does she look like?"

"Thanks and this is what she looks like." Jeremy held up his phone that had a picture of Vicki.

"Pretty and I think I heard Matt was it?" Jeremy nodded, "Say that she was dressed as a vampire."

"Cool let's go." Jeremy said and Anna grab his hand and drag him into the haunted house. But any chance that she would get she try to scare the kids and Jeremy laugh and join her and wonder why this girl he only met just a few minutes ago, made his heart beat so fast and loud and also made him feel...Alive. They look at every female who was dress like a vampire but couldn't find Vicki.

"What if we don't find her?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey, this place is big and I bet she's just around the corner." Anna confidently said.

"Yep, your definitely Mia's friend." Jeremy stated. Anna laugh and giggled back, "Please, I got stuck in one of her bets and I'm still paying for it."

Jeremy smile and saw another female dress like a vampire.

"Hey I'll be back." Jeremy distractedly said, Anna look at the direction he was looking at and saw the girl on his phone. Anna look back at him and said, "Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Go get her." Jeremy smile and ran to Vicki, who pull him into a dark corner.

Anna saw them run outside but the thing that was bugging her is that Vicki's a vampire. A very new vampire.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie left to go get some more supplies for their little witch pot full of candy area and left Sin alone. The only thing that Sin wanted to do was scare the kids and not talk to Tyler and definitely not talk to the creep that was walking up towards her. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite kicker. So where'd Caroline and Bonnie run off to?"

Sin glare at him, "Do yourself a favor and don't ask me about Bonnie and most definitely don't talk to me about Caroline."

"Oh, Sinny. So loyal. So strong." Damon mock at her.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion. Just stay the hell away from her." Sin hissed at Damon wanting to slap him again. But Damon look at her leather witch outfit and saw the necklace she's wearing. "Where'd you get that?" Damon demanded.

Sin touch the necklace and smirk, "From a friend."

"Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?" Damon said.

"Not anymore." Sin said and put her hand on the broom just in case.

"Funny. I'd like it back." Damon sneered at the blonde.

"I'm not giving it to you Creep. I'll give it to Caroline. She can give it to you. But I doubt it." Sin sneered back and tightly held on the broom.

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon try to take the necklace off Sin's nneck but Sin was ready for him and hit Damon in stomach, head and groin with the broom. And just like before he fell back in pain. Sin ran as fast as she could away from the creep, Sin almost slam into Bonnie. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"Damon."

"What about him?" Bonnie suspiciously asked.

"He tried to take this damn necklace, listen. He's right behind me but can you please take it and go to grams I think it belongs to her." Sin quickly said and took off the necklace.

"I-I don't know..." Bonnie stumbled on her words.

"Bonnie please!" Sin push the necklace into her hand and it glowed yellow. They both look at the necklace with shocked and surprised that made Bonnie make a decision, "Fine but we're talking about this later tomorrow." Bonnie ran off to her car drove off to Sheila's house. Sin saw Damon ran into a different direction away from Bonnie and sighed with relief. Sin texted Mia, she was going home to go help her mom with handing out candy to trick or treaters.

* * *

Bonnie got to Sheila's house and practically fell on the door and took off her blonde wig. "What happened to you?"

Bonnie looked at her grandmother and said, "I did something or rather Sin and I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace. We touched each other it glowed yellow."

Bonnie show the necklace to her grandmother. Sheila's eyes got big when she saw the crystal.

"Where'd you get that?" Sheila asked.

"Sin. It's part of her costume. Some time ago she said it looks familiar but it's just a piece of junk."

Sheila walked quickly to her shelf full of book and pick one out that was one of the tops shelves. An old photo book. Sheila look for the right photo and show it the Bonnie.

"That piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you. There she is. Emily Bennett. Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace. But call Sin and tell her to come here tomorrow." Sheila said with the right amount of pride and worried for both girls.

* * *

Mia step away from the sound system that now played even scarier music that scared the kids and adults. Mia made a few changes to the Haunted House and hiding in the perfect spot, Mia saw Damon looking around and step on an invisible wire that spatted him with neon pink paint. Everyone look him and said 'Trick or Treat' and laugh as they continued the haunted house. Damon try to find the one who set up the trap but couldn't find anyone. And marched off to where Stefan was at. Once he was far away Mia started laughing her head off. The only person who saw her was Anna, who is also laughing at her fellow vampire's misfortune.

"Nicely done. Does it wash off?" Anna controlled her laugh into a giggle and asked.

"Not for a while. I hope that wasn't his favorite jacket." Mia laugh again.

"He seems like a bully, it's nice to know that someone like you is around to put him in his place." Anna proudly stated.

"Thank you, thank you. I do what I can." Mia shrugged with a devil-may-care attitude.

After a few pranks later they saw Stefan carrying out Jeremy, well more like dragging him, and Jeremy's screaming and crying for someone. Anna wanted to go to him but knew Stefan could recognized her and fell into the crowd. But Mia wanted to know what was going on. "Stefan, wha-what happened?" Mia asked. Stefan look at her innocent hazel eyes that were filled with questions. Stefan can only shake his head and moved towards the parked vehicles.

Mia slip into the back first and Stefan carefully placed Jeremy in next. The only thing Mia could do was hold his hand. Once they got home Jeremy drag Mia into his room and had to ask, "How do you let someone go?"

Mia look a little lost at the question but place her forehead on his and said, "You don't. At first...I-I lost my mama right in front of me." Jeremy look at her in surprise, "but before the accident, there was a friend who pass away and mama told me death was the next adventure and that we should hold on to hope that we'll see our loved ones again." Mia let out a shaky breathe, "I was lost when mama die but had to let her go so she can truly be at peace" Mia felt tears building and place her head on Jeremy's shoulder, "I hold on to our memories and keep her alive in my heart and the reason why I'm not depressed anymore is because I have a promise to keep, to always look in the good, give second chances, and live my life the way how mama would have wanted me to." Mia look Jeremy in the eye and told him, "To let the person I love the most, go... is to grow and become the person she always knew I could be. You'll be in pain and very sad but soon you'll want to start cherishing those memories all the good, the bad, and in between. And then pain will turn into memory and that's when you'll know, you truly let them go and have them live within your memories and in your heart." Mia pointed to his head and heart and Jeremy look in her eyes, the hazel color but the golden color seem so bright, and Jeremy let it all out.

* * *

"Thank you..." Jeremy cried and hug Mia. By the doorway Elena was watching but not listening. She look at her gypsy costume that had some blood, sighed and went outside to talk to the Salvatore Brothers.

"Are you okay? I wanted to help her. But instead, uh - How's he doing?" Stefan regretful but had to ask.

"He's with Mia and she made him calm but I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid. And so is Mia but she... She's different." Elena said, remembering the little girl who came out of nowhere but always stuck with Aunt Jenna three years ago and called Jenna, mom.

"Elena, what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan asked.

"Can you make them forget?" Elena questioned.

"Elena-"

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. And I don't know if Mia can help him. I want him to forget everything that happened." Elena practically beg Stefan.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work because of who I am, because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan explains.

"I can do it. If this is what you want I'll do it." Damon showed up in his leather jacket that had neon pink paint.

"...It's what I want." Elena agreed.

* * *

While Elena was talking to the Salvatore Brothers Mia gave Jeremy a gift after he calm down a bit both still have tears in their eyes. Mia grab something from his pillows and handed to him. "Here. I made this for you. I was going to give it to you during Christmas but I guess now is a better time."

"What is it?" Jeremy open the small box and found the cuff bracelet with a small feather design, "You made this? This is incredible."

"Thank you Java. Listen wear this everyday and know that today is a starting point to move on and to give yourself time to heal from whatever happened tonight and what happened in the past. And remember you'll miss the people that have left you but it's ok to move on and grow. Like Kahlil Gibran said if you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they we're always yours. If they don't, they never were." Mia said while looking straight into his eyes.

Jeremy saw Mia's eyes are still light up in the gold, he nodded and took everything she to heart. "Thank you Mia you're the best cousin/little sister anyone can ask for."

"That's what I'm here for. Goodnight." Mia said sweetly and place her forehead to his and smile.

"Good night."

Mia went into the bathroom and showered once she changed, she saw Damon coming into her room. "What do you want you Stripper?"

Damon look at her weirdly when she called him a stripper and compelled her, "I just want you to tell what you know about tonight."

Mia looked at him like he was crazy, "Why should I tell someone like you?" And for the second time Damon didn't understand how two annoying girls can resist him and not be compelled.

"I just want to help." Damon try to say.

"Right... Was that before or after you hurt people and my friends? Just so you know, an apologize is not going to fix every mistake you made. You know the way out. Goodbye." Mia slam the door in front of Damon face. And once again he has another side project to look at. Damon went back to his brother and Elena who were still at the front porch and listen to them talk about feeling. Damon open the door and said, "It's done." Elena rush passed him going inside the house.

* * *

Mia was looking outside the window watching the Salvatore Brothers leave the front yard. Mia doesn't trust or like Damon and Stefan was standing in the middle zone of Mia's mind but Mia already figure it out what Sin was trying to say about Elena. All Mia knows is something has changed and will continue to. And from that point there was a change in her eyes and in her heart. A flicker in the eyes that could possibly change everything.

Mia and Sin are on the start a journey with their friends and with time, they will figure out just who they truly are and what they are capable of.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you for being patient and I hope to get reviews.****Anyways I Don't Own VD! Only Mia and Sin.****Thanks again and happy reading!**

**Song: This is Halloween by Nightmare before Christmas **


	7. Thunder

**Hello everyone and yes I'm not dead. So Happy Late Christmas, New Years and everything else!** **Work has been a pain but I finally got to write. Hell Yeah! So without further ado...**

**Song**: **Thunder by J.Fla**

* * *

The beautiful and intelligent star that Mia is, was wide awake and very happy to get her electronics back and no longer grounded. She was look through all the video feed and documents that updated on its own from her hidden cameras and other sources but as she continued to look through them she realized her mom took some of the videos. Some from the house... "Damn. Well, good thing I love a challenge."

Mia spent a good ten minutes searching and hacking before she found the right file. The files that contain the videos and a little extra something. Mia was waiting for the recovering videos to finish downloading and hear a motherly voice calling her from downstairs. "Mia, let's go!"

Mia quickly put it on her phone for updates and yelled back, "Coming!" Grab her jacket and ran downstairs.

"I'm glad to see your all better." Jenna said once Mia got in the car.

"Well the Halloween Haunted House was definitely a big part of the healing factor."

"Whatever kid," Jenna laughed.

'Hey. It's been awhile, well ever since I've been sick but everything is all good now... Well, sort of. At the moment I'm at the police station with mom, Peaches, Java, Duke and Newbie. I have to be questioned as well but for different matter that's not included with Vicki Donovan case. I guess they found my pets. Oh yeah! I was supposed to tell you about my game!

So here in the real world it's quite boring so I decided to put a supernatural twist to it. Anyone who stands out to me like She-Wolf, Queenie, Judgy and Peaches get a supernatural trait from me. She-Wolf is quite easy since it's in her name so she's a wolf. Queenie needs a bit more time to figure out but at the moment she's just a queen. Judgy gets hers by the whole psychic thing and her whole family comes from the witches in Salem Massachusetts, she's a witch.

Peaches is a doppelganger because someone that pretty has to have another family member just as beautiful as her. Or a gypsy. That would be so cool! Newbie and Stripper are vampires, nuff said. I'll continue my game later but with the whole Vicki case and me possibly get in trouble again, well that might be a while. I better be on my best behavior got to go. Bye.'

Mia put down her book as she heard a giggle coming from her mom, "And who are you texting and smiling?"

"...I know that you know who's texting me, so don't act innocent." Jenna said, she put down her phone and tap Mia's nose.

"Haha! You got me."

"Ms. Sommers, Sheriff wants to see you now." a deputy said while opening the door for Jenna.

"I'll be back kid." Jenna said and got up and walk into the sheriff's office. "Hello again Sheriff." Jenna greeted politely.

"Ms. Sommers," Sheriff started.

"Jenna please," Jenna took a sit across Sheriff Forbes.

"Jenna. The last time we talked you told me that you would tell me everything, so here is my card and please let me know when you have time to talk."

"Thank you Sheriff." Jenna pull out a pen and paper and wrote her number down. "Here's my number as well, I'll let you know when I have time."

"Have a good day. Oh and did you know that Mia has snakes and a fox?"

"Huh... thought she got in trouble for something else. Does she need to be question?"

"I'll take that as a yes but no. Please try to keep her from doing anything that has too much damage... again."

"Always do Sheriff. Good day." Jenna and Sheriff shook hands. Jenna left the office, that gave everyone the cue to get up and leave and all of them went outside but Elena and Stefan stay-backed talk to each other for a seconds. "I'll meet you guys at the car."

"Okay."

"Hey Mom, did you take some of my stuff off my laptop?" Jenna pull Mia into a side hug and said, "Yes but knowing you, pretty sure you can recover them back but just promise me not to invade people's privacy."

"I promise I usually skip over that stuff anyways."

"All right, all right." They both laugh.

* * *

Sin and Bonnie were packing up the clothes and other stuff they had from the sleepover at Sheila's place.

"You two leaving?" Sheila asked, watching the girls.

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much." Bonnie was packing the clothes and Sin was in a different room grabbing their bathroom supplies.

Sheila gave her a _'I know better look_' and said, "Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me? Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I'll fill your head with all my witchy juju."

"He's right."

"He's always right. That's his other problem. You need to be wearing that." Sheila agreed and held out the necklace to Bonnie.

"I gotta get it to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me."

Sin walk in at the right time and told Bonnie, "Well if you want to be technical, she told me I can keep it, toss it and whatever. So I'm giving it to you. Got it."

"See, it does belong to you. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours." Sheila insisted to Bonnie.

"Emily was your ancestor too. Why don't you wear it?" Bonnie asked.

"It didn't find me, it found you. It will protect you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool. Don't be giving that back to anybody."

"Okay. I just wish it was prettier."

"Well if you want it prettier I can do it. Remember that emerald necklace Mia gave you? It can be used as a shell to cover the pendent." Sin explained as she grab both necklaces and turn two into one.

* * *

Mia sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thank you. But can you please stop wallowing Peaches." Mia fell back next to Elena on the couch.

"Hun, you'll understand when you're older." Jenna said as she look for her keys.

"And where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Out. I got an appointment. Be good and Mia don't drive them crazy." Jenna open the door quickly and saved herself from slamming into someone. "Bye! Oh hello Anna. Mia! Anna's here!" Jenna told the girls and left.

"What are you doing here Pretty Girl?" Mia got up to hug her friend.

Jeremy answered her without knowing it, "Wanna keep it down over there? And I call her." Jeremy said as he does his work.

"Why? What are you two doing?" Elena asked the sophomores in the house.

"Homework." Anna said and put her book bag on the table.

"Since when does Java do homework? Pretty girl are you behind this?" Mia accused Anna.

"Nope!" Anna replied, Jeremy smile at Anna and explain, "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow. And I ask Anna if she can help me study."

Mia's getting a little freak out but happy she didn't have to set them up and move slowly to couch where Elena sat and Elena asked, "So, what do you think? Alien?"

"Some sort of replicant. Evil twin?" Mia whispered back and kept looking at the two.

"He can hear you." Jeremy said with an annoyed tone at his sister and cousin. Anna put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Oh just let them be."

Jenna made her way back to the police station where Sheriff Forbes was waiting for her. "Okay whenever you're ready."

Jenna took a deep breath and let it all out, "I'm guessing that my sister didn't tell you guys or we would have more meetings. Our family also knows about the supernatural world but we're not hunters, we're collectors of knowledge about everything." Sheriff Forbes was going to ask what she mean, but Jenna stop her. "Before you start asking questions let me finish," Jenna waited for the nod to the continue, "There is more than just vampires out there. There are werewolves, ghosts, doppelgangers, shape shifters and so much more. My side of the family, meaning my parents, didn't want my sister and I to live in that reality so they kept it away from us but made sure we knew what was out there and let it be our choice to get in the game, so we didn't. But when my sister married Grayson she got back into it the game without even knowing it. As for me, my best friend Faith Summer was a hunter, but she didn't like that life but she still went through with it. Some time later, her family left their hometown for bigger scores and so she stay in New Orleans. It was her home and she had to protect it but she was also a beautiful young lady and had many talents, so from there she joined a circus, had a beautiful baby girl and passed away a few years ago."

"Mia's mother..." Sheriff Forbes put two and two together.

Jenna nodded and try to keep the tears away so she can continue the story. "Yeah that was Mia's birth mother but her father... I don't know where he is, no one does. A few years ago when Mia was really young she met a man, what she didn't know was he was a vampire. The funny thing is he didn't hurt her or anything, he protected her. So Faith told me and I have known for almost 10 years. Just because I am the godmother of that little girl. My parents also knew and told me to continue the legacy."

"What happened to that vampire? And is there a book? I have a lot of questions." Sheriff Forbes knew she had to tell the council but there was so much to learn but such little time to truly understand what else was out there in the shadows.

"I don't know. That's the first and last time Faith ever saw him. And yes there is a library of information but don't worry the supernatural don't really like small towns. Small town's territories can be such a hassle and a lot of bloodshed, so they avoid it unless they want something else or come back for old time sakes. And that's my story."

"Thank you Ms. Sommers. I hope you know, I have to bring this to the council."

"It's no problem and yes I do know. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get to. And good night." Jenna said and the Sheriff walk her out.

* * *

The next mid morning Sin was with Caroline outside of The Grill, they were planning a birthday party for Stefan because Mia found out his birthday is today. Today being November 1st but the excitement for party planning left when Damon show up.

Caroline spoke up, "Look, dungeon boy, I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think you can use me again."

"Look I just wanted to know if your really planning a party here at the Grill tonight for Stefan?" Damon asked as politely as he could.

Sin knew that trick, it was the I'll be nice for information. It doesn't work on her, unless they're Mia. "Why? Is it because Stefan won't come if you threw a party for him?"

"Yes because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone." Damon try one more time to compulsion but all he got was a verbal slap in the face. "Well I could agree with you, but than we'll both be wrong. Bye."

Damon stepped in front of them again. "Wait. Where's the necklace?" He demanded.

"I gave it to her. I have no need for it." Caroline cross her arms and glare at him.

Sin proudly said, "It's mine to toss, to keep, or do whatever I want with it."

"I need it back." Damon tried to grab Sin but this time she physically slapped him before he could have touch her and Damon, once again felt pain but this time on his face, from the younger blond.

"Caroline let's go and you've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn about you. So move or I will."

"Your annoying." Damon was speechless but he tried to insult her back.

"I've been called worst things by better people." Sin snapped at Damon and the blondes left arm in arm away from the creep.

* * *

Bonnie came to the Gilbert house to check up on Elena. And help her feel better by showing her a magic trick with feathers and prove that she is indeed a witch.

Jeremy and Anna were at the park studying for their up coming test. And becoming closer as friends.

Jenna had a phone date with her mystery man and couldn't wait to meet him face to face.

Mia was walking through the forest were she met a handsome man who saved her from the darkness of the forest so many years ago, but before she reach the caves Sin texted her saying she needs some birthday music. Mia look at the deeper part of the forest with a longing look but Mia rode her bike back to the Gilbert House. With the promise to return.

* * *

Later in the day, Elena call up Sin asking her to come with her to Stefan's house for something.

"Remind me again why I'm coming with you to your boyfriend's house..." Sin was texting Mia and Caroline at the same time, telling them where she was at.

"Ex-boyfriend remember." Elena insisted.

"Right. So your boyfriend's house." But Sin just smirk at her.

"I just need to confirm that we're broken up." Elena try to defend herself.

Sin rolled her eyes at her but huffed and told Elena, "Well do you need me to hurt him? Because I can, just like I do with his creep of a brother."

"No, nothing like that." Elena laughed but realize what Sin just said and gave Sin a crazy look. Before they knew it they were in front of the Salvatore boarding house and got out of the car.

"Fine. Now am I going to knock on the door or are you?"

Elena looked at her blonde friend and ring the doorbell but they heard a female voice inside, "It's open. Come on in."

Elena and Sin both saw a pretty blond in a towel that practically says she was just in the shower. The pretty blond starts stammering when she saw Elena. "Oh, my God. How? Uh Who?"

"I'm Elena." Elena said confusedly.

Sin look at the blonde and wonder why she was looking at Elena in disbelief. "I'm Sin. Are you ok and who are you? "

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine and I'm Lexi. A friend of Stefan's." The blonde, now know as Lexi, said in a full sentence.

"Is he here? " Elena asked

"He's in the shower. Do you wanna wait?" Lexi pointed behind her and asked.

"No." Elena wanted to get out of house but Sin had a different idea, "Yes."

Sin." Elena try to pull Sin but Sin turn to Elena grab her should while saying, "Oh no no no. I had to deal with his annoying, creep ass of a brother earlier about a stupid necklace. There is no way you're talking me out of this." Sin turn to Lexi who was looking at them and asked, "Where's his room?"

"Upstairs, two door down on the right. Wait why do you-" Lexi told Sin. Sin quickly walk pass her and barely even hearing Elena say, "Sin! Stop!"

"Hey!" Sin yelled at the forever teen vampire.

"Sin? What are you doing here-" Sin slap him across the face and he had a look of surprise because it hurt.

Sin didn't want to hear him and glared at him, "Listen here you twatface. I had it up to here with you and your bloody brother. Now I want you to stop hurting Elena and the rest of our friends, if you can't do that then leave her the hell alone. And happy birthday you no good bastard."

Sin walk out leaving Stefan speechless and confused. Sin jump over the stair rails and landed gracefully and grab Elena. "Ok! Let's go."

"How did - what did-" Elena try to asked. But Sin kept pushing Elena out the door and turn around to Lexi. "Come on. Nice meeting you Lexi."

"You too." Lexi said with a shell shocked face with a small smile as the door closed.

Sin let go of Elena and skip to the car, "Well that was fun."

Elena look at Sin had nothing else to say but, "You're insane you know that." Sin gave a wolf like grin and replied, "Well it's a good thing or that would have never worked." Elena laugh at the response and drove Sin back to the Grill and Elena headed home with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night at the Grill, Caroline and Sin admire their handy work as everyone has fun. Sin look at Caroline with a smirk and said with the best southern belle accent she can do, which was pretty impressive. "Why, I do believe this is your best work Miss Forbes."

Caroline laugh and did an accent too, "Why, thank you very much, Miss Silvio." Sin giggle but stop and glare which Caroline caught. "What's wrong?"

"The Creep's here." Sin glared angrily at the raven head man.

Caroline roll her eyes and hip bump Sin to stop glaring, "Well just ignore him. We're going to have a lot of fun! Come on! Let's play pool or dance!" Sin smile at her friend's easy response. Sin caught a flash of long blond hair and felt somewhat guilty. "Cool, hey I'll be there in a minute" Caroline nodded and found some friends to dance with.

Sin saw Damon get up and walk to Lexi to asked, "Where's my brother?"

Lexi just look a him and replied, "He said he'd meet me here."

"Buy you a-?" Lexi walk pass him like a boss, making Damon lose his question.

Sin smirk at that, "Hey Lexi right?" Lexi look up and saw Sin with a small smile. Lexi smile back, "Yes. Your Sin." Lexi confirmed which Sin nodded and started to say, "Listen, I want to-"

Lexi cut her off with a laugh, "Hey it's alright, I get it. You were sticking up for your friend. But Stefan and I are only friends and that will never change and I don't like Damon."

"So there's hope for us to be friends after all." Sin joked and Lexi smile.

"I saw you glaring at him. Let me guess Damon did something unappropriate and made you hate him."

Sin nodded and felt comfortable around the other girl to answer, "Yes. He's a creep and from what I heard a horrible boyfriend."

Lexi like the younger girl and her maturity. "Finally someone gets it. Wanna play pool?"

"Love to." Sin lock arms with Lexi as they continued to talk about anything while laughing.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Mia changed and got ready for the party also grab her remix of party songs. Once she wave good bye to Jeremy, Elena, and Anna. Mia open the door and saw Stefan who was about to knock. "Hey..."

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Peaches were..." Mia asked with a till of her head.

"Yes we are but Lexi, a friend of mine, said that Elena came by and she seemed upset."

"Right. Peaches your boyfriend's here!" Mia yelled back and Elena came running down.

He's not my boyfriend!" Elena said to the smaller girl with a mock glare but smile.

"Uh huh and I'm not a circus freak." Mia just nodded and smile mischievously at the two.

"Go!" Elena push Mia pass Stefan.

"Ok. I'll be at the Grill. TAXI!" Mia inform and screamed at a passing taxi and running in front of it. Stefan look concern and Elena was just giggling at her cousins oddness, "I swear."

* * *

Mia got to the Grill and found Sin and Lexi pretty quickly, "Hey She-Wolf." Lexi raise an eyebrow at the nickname.

Sin hugged the small girl, "Hey, you made it. Do you get it?"

"What have I done to make you doubt me?" Mia asked and pull out the CD. Mia look at the blonde she didn't know and introduce herself, "Hi. I'm Mia."

"Hey, I'm Lexi." Lexi gave a wave.

Mia nodded in what Lexi guess was approval, "Newbie's friend, your pretty, well I gotta jet and change the music. Bye now." Mia jump on one of the tables and did series of flips and made her way to the sound board.

"She's a character." Lexi said.

Sin just laugh, "You have no idea by the way for future references never make a bet with her."

"Okay now I'm scared." Lexi said with a mock scare face.

Mia gave the CD to the DJ of the night, who play it and added his own twist. Mia dance a bit before she bounce to Bonnie. "Hey Judgy."

"Hey Blue, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Music!"

"Of course, why didn't I think of that." Bonnie hit her head slightly of the obvious answer.

Mia giggle after talking to Bonnie for a bit she spotted the necklace. "Hey you're wearing the necklace I made you during Halloween."

"It's perfect and it goes with everything. Thank you." Bonnie said gratefully.

Mia spotted Stefan and Elena and decided the place needed to be a bit more lively. Luckily Mia knew just how to do so.

"No problem, I'll see you around." Mia left and jump up where the DJ stand was located and grab the mic saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Sin Silvio!!"

Sin heard her name and almost choke on her drink, "Crap. I forgot lost a bet with her sometime ago."

Lexi laughed, "Well go on, let's see what you can do."

"Wish me luck." Sin mumbled and made her way to the stage. She grabbed a mic, "Alright everybody just two things, one never make a bet with that crazy girl over there, yes I'm talking about you Mia and second everyone lets give a round of applause to Stefan Salvatore and wish him a happy birthday. Alright let's go." Sin started singing Thunder by Imagine Dragons.

"Wow, she's really good."

"Huh, yeah she is."

Sin was having fun singing and making little dance moves but mostly happy that everyone was listening to her.

~_Kids were laughing in my classes_

_While I was scheming for the masses_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dreaming 'bout being a big star_

_They say you're basic, they say you're easy_

_You're always riding in the back seat_

_Now I'm smiling from the stage while_

_You were clapping in the nose bleeds~_

Mia was nodding her head to the beat and playing around with sound system and check to see if she place a camera. Mia smirk because she did and look at the stage where Sin was at and saw she was having fun. Mia look at the crowd saw Bonnie and Caroline dancing with each other, Matt and some of the football player nodding there heads to the beat at a booth, Elena made it to the party and was dancing with Stefan by the pool table and Lexi was watching them with a satisfy smile. Mia also saw Damon sneak out, Mia just shrug because Damon was not her problem, even if he is a creep.

Sin did the last note of the song and everyone cheered for her. "Thank you everyone, now it's time for cake! Happy Birthday Stefano!" Some of the Grill workers roll out a vanilla frosted cake and everyone started singing happy birthday to Stefan. The birthday boy look at Sin and Mia with shock and happiness and Elena, despites their problems, she held his hand and he blow out the candles. Cake was pass around and the music that Mia set up was blasting the speakers but as always their fun had to come to an end.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Caroline walk up to her mother, Sheriff Forbes, with Bonnie, who was the one to point out who walk through the doors of Mystic Grill.

"Hi girls, we just got a call and making sure you are all safe." Sheriff Forbes explained to her daughter and her friend.

"We're fine mom. You can go now and plus the music is not that loud." Caroline said with an attitude to her mom so she can leave the teenagers to their party.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her best friend's attitude, "Caroline seriously. Hi Sheriff would you and your deputies like some cake?" Bonnie asked the Sheriff, but she shook her head. "Thank you Bonnie but no, we're good." Caroline cross her arms and tap her foot which her mom caught and knew Caroline was annoyed that she was here but satisfy to know Caroline wasn't drinking. Sheriff Forbes sigh and look to one of her deputies, "Let's go." The police left the building but stay around in the area just in case. And it's a good thing they did. Damon wanted to be a problem but no one knew.

Back in the party Sin found Elena by the bar about to grab a drink, "Hey Elena."

Elena look up at the blond, who was smirking at her like she won a game, "Hey yourself. You were awesome up there. You should sing more."

Sin scruff at the thought, "Thank you but no." Sin lightly hit her forehead on her glass as she groaned, "God I have got to stop making bets with Mia..."

Elena laughed at the joke but knew it was very true. Mia and her bets can be crazy, "I hear you but she makes seem like we would win or something."

"The famous singer, Sin!" The two girls turn and saw Lexi with three shots. Sin laughed at being called famous, "Why thank you but sorry I don't give out autographs." Sin look away with a diva pose.

Lexi laugh and handed the two girls shots, "Here." The girls nodded their thanks, Sin and Lexi salute each other, drank theirs pretty quickly and Elena put hers to the side and just had to ask, "I didn't know that you guys could drink."

Lexi nodded like she was at the club every week, "Oh, yeah. It helps curb the cravings. But makes for a lot of lushy vamps." Elena looked surprise and Sin laugh at the face she was making. Elena push Sin's shoulder to make her stop but she let it go and talk to Lexi about a certain hero hair vamp. "You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. - He always seems so..." Elena was trying to find the right word so Sin and Lexi helped her out.

"Tense?"

"Uptight?"

"Prickly?"

Elena gave Sin a glare but all she did was smirk in her drink and gave a look that says you know I'm right.

"Yeah. But not with you." Elena told Lexi.

Sin saw Mia about to pack up and she was so ready to go and enjoy movies at the Gilberts, "Hey I'm going to go over there. Bye."

"Bye Sin!" Both the human and the vampire said to the blond. Sin just walk off and wave behind her shoulder. Lexi just giggled at the blond girl who was very smart and had a certain charm about her and as Lexi thought about it, so does Mia.

"Does she know?" Lexi nodded to Mia who hug a random person that she knew.

"Sin I think has an idea but I really don't know. Mia can be really open to things but I'm scared how that might change her." Lexi can understand the concern but from meeting Mia for about a minute and talking to her, Lexi somehow knows that Mia will be alright if she knew.

"Ooh. Hey, Lexi. It was really nice meeting you." Sin came back to hug Lexi and was happy to have another friend. Lexi felt the same way about the younger blond. "You too Sin."

Mia started to pack up and was ready to go and gave the DJ of the night some tips and flipped to where Matt and the others were sitting at.

Mia thought it would be fun to rile up Matt just a bit. So Mia and Matt were having a debate about an old football game and everyone can tell that the little lady is winning.

"...but I'm telling you, facts don't lie. I can give you the tape when the-"

Sin smirk as she watch Matt lose at a debate, about football of all things, to Mia, guess that means Matt is joining them for more shopping trips in the future. "Hey Genius, are you ready to go?" Matt had a look of relief when Sin appear in front of the table and was taking Mia away.

Caroline look up from the food she's been stealing and asked, "You guys are leaving already?"

The younger girls nodded, "Yep its movie night."

"OH! I miss those." Caroline sigh sadly and stole a sip from Matt's drink. Which he took away when he saw her taking another fry.

"You girls better drive home safely." Matt said while holding off the others from stealing more of his food.

"We will!" Sin sang and waved at everyone.

"See you at school." Mia hugged everyone and jump on the table to take another fry from Matt.

"Bye!" Everyone laugh because Matt didn't have anymore fries, "You guys know your getting me more fries, right?"

Sin and Mia left the building and notices a few cop cars around the block, "Hey I just realize I haven't seen the Creep in a while." Sin though for a minute before shrugging and open the car.

* * *

Mia, Sin, Anna, and Jeremy were in the living room watching movies. Jenna was on her phone talking her to, hope to be boyfriend, date. Elena came in looking upset and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Everyone look at each other but they went back to the movie.

After the movies the girls had a slumber party. But they were all wide awake, Anna was is conflict about what's coming and didn't know what to do. Sin felt like someone was watching her and got an odd text from Bonnie during the middle of the night. And Mia she felt like someone just died or was in deep pain, so she wrote in her book before snuggling up with the girls for very dreamless sleep.

'I feel something but I don't know what it is. I can only hope everything will be as it should be. But then again I am one hell of a daughter and hacker.'


	8. Hells Bells

_~I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get you, Satan get you~_

"MIA, stop that!!"

"WE ARE SLEEPING HERE!!"

"MIA!"

After another unwanted wake up call from Satan's kid, the Gilbert House was rockin. Jenna was humming while making breakfast and Elena and Jeremy already left for school.

"Hey mom!" Mia stole a piece from Jenna's food, who lightly slapped her hand away when she try to get another piece of fruit.

"Hey Hun."

"Don't you look happy? Does it have to with a certain someone?" Mia sat on the counter and started reading Jenna's book which contain the History of London and Jack the Ripper.

"Very funny but yes. He finally here and I'm going to try to be the friend."

"Good luck with that." Mia jump off the counter and grab a bright red apple for Sin.

"Oh hush you, now let's go."

"Yes ma'am!" Mia did a mock salute and started to run and laugh when Jenna try to tickle her and jump into the car.

* * *

"Bye mom, see you later." At school, Sin and Mia both got out of Jenna's car and caught up with Elena and Caroline who were talking about Bonnie.

"Hello ladies!"

"Hey Sin, Mia."

"Have you two talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I got a text her this morning she seem kind of wigged out." Sin said

"No, sorry but I can check her phone if you want."

"Thanks..." Mia got Bonnie's location which was on the road and close to the school so Mia didn't worry all that much. She saw sent it to Elena's phone just in case.

"I just sent you a text, oh that reminds me. We got to go. Bye, bye!" Mia saw the person who she needed to talk to about a bet they lost.

"Bye!"

Sin and Mia walked behind Matt and jump his shoulders making him jump about a foot or two off the ground.

"Hey Matt!" the girls were laughing very hard.

"That was not funny. But hello Brat and Duchess." The girls calm down and lock arms with Matt while walking closer to the school and talking to him about their plans.

"Have you checked your phone?" Sin asked and pulled a red apple out of air.

"No... why?" Matt had a confuse look on his face from the question and the apple.

"Because I sent you the time and date of when we are going shopping." Mia explain and gave him a green apple. Matt took it and try to get out of the girls tight grip when he heard shopping but damn Sin and Mia are strong. "Damn it, can't I get out of it?" Matt whined.

"Nope!" The girls said in a singly way. They walk by Caroline who said hey to them and they said it back. Mia saw Caroline had a bit of an upset face.

"Do we want to know?" Mia asked and raise an eyebrow at Matt who looked indifferent.

"Not really."

"Matt..."

"Ok, ok Caroline needed some help getting home because her car broke down and I might had stay over."

"Really? Wow no wonder its slightly awkward." They got into History class and Mia saw someone she somewhat knew from her mom and Bonnie came rushing in as well.

"Good morning, everyone. Alrighty. Let's see." The man wrote a few letters on the board. Mia knew this man was going to be their new history teacher because she got the info from the school's computer.

"Z. M. A. N. Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably wanna pronounce it Al_ari_c but it's "Alaric," okay? So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." Class was actually fun this time to Mia and when she spoke out correcting the new teacher he didn't get upset, he instead praised her on her intelligence.

"Wow Mia this might be the first teacher you didn't piss off."

"I call it an achievement that someone likes it that I know something."

"Oh my, Mia don't ever change." Sin chuckled.

During lunch, Mia and Sin were sitting next to Bonnie and Elena and they were talking about ghosts and what not outside.

"...then I ended up at the remains of old Fell's Church before I woke up back in the woods. "

"And you always see your ancestor Emily? Huh."

Sin raised an eyebrow at the odd conversation but then remembered the necklace use to belong to Bonnie's grandmother Emily.

Mia loved anything that has to do with supernatural and anything that contains facts that they're real. "Are you guys talking about ghosts? Because if you are, there are studies and myths that a ghosts can contact someone or a relative if they have something they use to own or something that was important to them. Like a mug, doll, flask, ring or necklace but usually it's a message of unfinished business or a warning."

All three older girls just look at Mia and remember she's a genius and crazy.

"Right, so do you guys believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked.

Mia raised an eyebrow and had a look that said 'what do you think' before eating her sandwich. Sin nodded, "Yeah, why not... There has been theories there is more out there. Plus ghosts stories have been around longer than we've been alive."

"Two weeks ago, I'd say no, but now-" Elena tried to say but Bonnie just had to let it out, "I think I'm being haunted."

Sin look at her friend with concern, while Sin did have first look at Bonnie's training, Sin already knew witches can contact the dead and vice versa but as long as they have something of theirs...say a necklace. Sin quickly pull out her phone and sent a text to Bonnie to meet up before school ended.

Mia wanted to ask questions but saw Bonnie was freaking out before anyone could say anything. "Have you ever try to listen?"

"What?"

"I mean you heard what I said, ghosts don't haunt you unless something is about to happen or something did happen and it might effect you."

"But I don't want to. I just want it to stop."

"Even if you did throw away the objective the ghost is using to communicate, they are still going to try and make you listen. Bonnie you don't have to embrace it but next time, listen instead of running away. Who knows maybe you'll find treasure or a tomb of a vampire."

Sin shook her head, "That's it. No more crime, supernatural, treasure hunting movies for you."

"Now you are just being mean."

"Whatever, but we got to go later."

Bonnie and Elena waved at them goodbye. Bonnie was thinking about Mia's words and just listen.

Elena smiled sadly at her cousin and her beliefs while Mia can be crazy at least she has the brains to back it up but Elena doesn't want Mia to know the truth because she wouldn't be the same again.

* * *

"Thank you Mia for reminding me the teacher wanted to see me."

"No problem Java, besides I have something to ask him anyways."

They got to the door and saw him reading and eating a sandwich. Jeremy knock on the door and Mr. Saltzman look up and saw the two kids. "Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm, uh I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?"

Mr. Saltzman wave them in and pulled out a folder Mia was very familiar with. "Oh yeah, the jackass file, Mr. Tanner loved using that thing. Hi I'm Mia."

"Yep. No joke, it's, um, typed on a label. Hello Mia. It has all the, uh, trouble makers in it. But really it's just an opus to Jeremy and you. Don't worry about it. I'm not him." He throw the file into the garbage and Jeremy look surprised and happy. Mia just giggled and sat on top of one of the decks. "Clean slate. Now let's talk grades."

Jeremy wanted to do right and started talking almost rambling, a nervous habit he developed when he was younger, "I know, it's been a rough couple months but I've been trying to turn them around."

Mr. Saltzman nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I saw that, but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and half of fail is still pretty bleak. This is the part where you say, "What can I do to change that?" Mia look at Jeremy and was glad he has this second chance. "Well, I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally. Whatever."

"Good. Write me a paper then."

"Okay, about what?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, I do wonder what a _history_ teacher could possibly want you to write about? Yes, let's think about that for a minute shall we."

Jeremy blush with embarrassment and Mr. Saltzman chuckled, "Yes. History. Pick a topic. Keep it local. No Wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a lot of rich history so just get your hands dirty, make it sing and you're back on track." Mr. Saltzman held out his hand. "Deal?"

Jeremy took the hand with gratitude, "Uh, yeah, deal. That's a, uh That's a cool ring."

"Huh, what's up with the European countries and rings? First the Salvatore Brothers and now this. But it's still cool." Mia commented. Jeremy shook his head at her and Mr. Saltzman just twisted a little. "Oh, thanks. It was my father's. Heh. A little garish but family, you know. You've got a week. And now you."

Mia hop off the desk to get closer. "Yes..."

"You are obviously young and very intelligent for your age..."

"Thank you, if this was about early..."

"No, no but that was impressive and I happened to be good at my job and I know history. But it's also good that someone like you knows it more. Thank you for the information but I just wanted to know... Your last name..."

"Summer? Yes, yes it is. And I'll let her you said hi."

Mr. Saltzman gave her a half smile and shook his head, "Why do I get the feeling you're going to be a hand full?"

"I don't know..." Mia smirked and push Jeremy out the door. Jeremy trip and Mia laugh. Mr. Saltzman just watch and shook his head once again, grab his phone and saw a text that made him smile.

* * *

It was the end of the day for school, Sin was looking for Bonnie and was pushing almost everyone out of her way. Sin finally found Bonnie by her locker putting her stuff away. "There you are!"

"Sin..."

"Nope. Tell me."

Bonnie explain everything once again to Sin as they walk to Bonnie's car.

"Well Sheila did say she was a powerful witch in the Civil War days."

"And this medallion was hers. It's a witch's talisman."

"Bonnie... Do you... I mean Mia did say..."

"Yeah, I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"Well I already know know how you feel if you ask grams. It's bad enough she doesn't understand what I have. '_The spirit of a powerful being' _she said... Listen I know you don't know to embrace it but try to listen to her. If you want we can ask the girls for a party just to get your mind off of it for a few hours."

Bonnie nodded slowly and hug Sin. Sin was taken back by the sudden hug and hug Bonnie back softly.

"Thanks Sin... For being there."

"No problem, now let's go."

* * *

Sin and Bonnie went their separate ways. Sin sat on one of the tables waiting for Mia and read a book about wolf packs and behavior. Sin got to a good part when a shadow was blocking the sun.

"Okay, it's your last chance."

Sin look up and gave Damon an icy glare. "I'm busy. Your ugly. Have a nice day." Sin went back to her book.

Damon took the book away. Sin was about to murdered him. "Oh, no, don't do that. Let's stay on point. Listen, I want my necklace."

Sin got up from the table cross her arms and smirked. "I told you, I don't have it, remember."

"I'm trying to help you and your friends."

"If you're waiting for me to care, I hope you brought something to eat, 'cause it's gonna be a really long time."

"You should stop sassing me or something bad will happen. You've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, help or threats. Now give me my book or you'll find yourself of the ground."

"Nope, no threats. Look, A, you hurt me last time, B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, I wanna protect you and your friends. Let me help you get Emily off your back and your friend."

"Huh. You know it's funny you said that because the $30 was so worth it now."

"Wait, you pawn it?"

"Yep, I already knew a lot of things. I know more about that crystal than you do. So yes I pawn it."

"I will hurt you and everyone you love."

"And here I thought you want to protect us. I have that on record if you want to hear."

"Tell me where I can find the necklace."

Sin look into his eyes and smile. Got close to Damon and whisper in his ear, "Not even if your life depended on it." Sin swiftly kicked him in the groin. Damon fell back moaning and Sin grab her book in midair. Mia, Anna and Jeremy saw the whole thing and was laughing. Mia was so happy to get that on video.

* * *

Jenna pick up the the three teenagers and they ate at the Grill. Sin was working there part time after Vicki _'left town'_. Jeremy and Anna are talking quietly to each other. Mia and Jenna are playing a game they saw on a TV show. "Okay you first mom."

"Ok ready one," the two ladies saw a an older man who could be Mia's grandfather, "Pass."

"Why?"

"Because he's married." Jenna pointed to the old man as he kisses an older woman hand. They are both wearing a gold band on their left ring finger.

"And two," the ladies saw Mr. Saltzman walk by and sat at a nearby table.

"Keep..."

"Why..."

"Because I'm somewhat talking to him." Jenna blushed.

"Well go say hi to him."

"Not yet... we have a good thing going on right now."

Mia raised an eyebrow, "Mom... go talk to him or I will do something that will embarrass you. And make you talk to him."

"Nice try but I like watching a man who can dine alone. Quiet strength."

"Chicken." Mia started making chicken noises and Jenna shoved a french fry in Mia's mouth before looking at the two teens who were blushing about something.

"So Jeremy, have you picked a topic?"

Jeremy and Anna look away and he answer her, "No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-lnternet research, so... "

Jenna remember the stuff her brother-in-law had, that has a lot of info plus a few books Jenna wanted to get her hands on, "That's easy, you got all your dad's stuff."

Anna watch Mia sneak away to talk to her teacher and shook her head at Mia's actions. Anna pick at the food and listen to the information that she needed for her own family.

"What stuff?" Jeremy asked his aunt who was slipping on a coke.

"_How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower_ stuff. All that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." Jenna told her nephew and hopefully his soon to be girlfriend.

Mia came back to the table and with her is...

"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy greeted his now favorite teacher. Jenna pinch Mia who laugh and Anna laugh with her.

"Jeremy, what's up, man?"

"This is my Aunt Jenna, Anna, and Mia." Alaric and Jenna smile at one another like they had their own little secret.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." Jenna was closer to Alaric and reach up to shake his hand but instead he kiss the back of her hand. Jenna blushed at the old fashion greeting. Mia and Anna look at one another and nodded with smiles of their own.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance."

"Oh, you know, it was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression."

Jenna giggled and Alaric smiled.

Jeremy just watch the scene and felt like he's missing something. Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed him for a game of pool.

Sin was finished with her shift and took Mia home. They both said their goodbyes to Jenna and left to get ready for the get together with the other girls. Mia invited Anna but she wanted to stay with her cousin a little longer and talk about the paper.

Sin and Mia found Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie setting up the food and movies and Sin heard the best thing in a while..."Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

Sin and Mia walk up to them and Sin couldn't help herself, "I love it when you talk dirty."

"Hey, how was your shift? Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said.

Sin grabbed the bag and look for the kit, "Not bad, but they told me I couldn't handled the alcohol until I turn sixteen."

"Sometimes I keep forgetting your two years younger then us but this close to gradating earlier if you want to." Caroline commented as she snapped her fingers showing how smart the younger girls are.

"Story of my life." Sin rolled her eyes and Mia giggled.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know, Caroline."

"Wait you two got in a fight again?" Mia asked her cousin who look away.

"Maybe..."

* * *

Jenna walk over to Alaric to finally talk to him, "Jeremy and Anna totally ditched me." she said.

"Where'd they go?"

"Home. It's not far. They can walk it."

"So it's nice to put a face with the woman I've been talking to for a while now."

"I'm happy about that too. But um... Did Mia say something to get you to talk to us?"

"Well..."

"Uh no."

"It's not bad. I promise. Just a harmless bet."

"Well I hate to break it to you but your going to lose whatever you bet on."

"Huh. I did think for a few seconds that it seem a little too easy but we will find out soon."

"What's the bet?"

"Nothing bad but it does include you."

Jenna blushed at the look he was giving her and change the subject, "So why'd you move here?"

Alaric chuckled, "A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here. It's got a rich history. And a beautiful view."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Elena and Sin replied.

It was around ten and Caroline and Mia thought it would be fun to do a seance and call Bonnie's dead great grandmother for answers.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline ordered

Bonnie thought this was stupid and with the most deadpan voice, "Emily, you there?"

"Really? _"Emily, you there?"_ That's all you got? Come on." Caroline was not happy with her best friend lack of interest.

"Fine, geez." Bonnie rolled her eyes and try again but this time a lot seriously, "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." The candles immediately flare stronger.

"Did that just..." Elena was freaking out slightly.

"Yeah, it just happened." Mia said excitedly.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie didn't want to believe and held tighter on Sin's hand.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Caroline pushed.

Mia knew Bonnie didn't want so she did, "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." They wait a moment, but nothing happens.

"See? It's not working." Once Bonnie said that the windows burst open, scaring her, "I can't, I'm done." Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground next to the candles, which blow out, scaring her more. "Get the light. Please, get the light!"

"Hold on. I got it." Elena quickly turn them on.

Bonnie and Sin look down to where Bonnie threw the necklace but it wasn't there.

Sin, slightly shaky, said, "You guys, the necklace. It's gone."

The girls are standing in the aftermath of their seance, shocked.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. Mia. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena said wanting the night to end.

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline was also shocked.

"What? What happened?" Mia look around because she felt something like someone was behind her.

I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena walks into the hall to check for her brother.

Bonnie and Mia sees the crystal and emerald on the floor in the bathroom. Bonnie goes in to get it. "Guys..." The door slams shut as soon as she's inside the room. "You guys open the door! Help me!"

Sin was trying to open the door but it wouldn't open, "Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie!?"

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena pound on the door as Bonnie screams for help.

Mia said, "Try the other door. I'll check the hallway."

Mia run to another door but she got lock in too. "Help me!"

Sin heard Mia and run to the door, "Mia! Open up the door! Mia!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!" Caroline was yelled.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!" Elena said on the other side.

Sin was trying to help Mia but all she could do was listen. The doors open. Bonnie stands with her head in her hands. Mia was on the floor not moving. Sin went to Mia but she gasped and her eyes were a bright green but in a second they were back to hazel.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said emotionlessly.

"I'm okay. I'm just really tried right now." Once Mia said that she fainted. Sin carried her downstairs but she can still hear the girls upstairs.

Caroline's fear quickly turn into angry, "Unbelievable. You were totally faking it."

"Caroline, come on." Elena said trying to calm her down.

Caroline yelled, "No! You scared the hell out of me."

"Bonnie?" Elena said shyly.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Elena and Caroline are running after Bonnie, who is rushing down the stairs. Bonnie almost ran into Sin but still manage to touch Sin. Bonnie look at Sin in surprised. Elena and Caroline didn't notice the looks.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline was upset about the seance and the scare fest.

"Are you okay?" Sin asked Bonnie

"I must go." Bonnie try to get to the door but Sin was in her way.

Caroline wanted out, "She's leaving. I'm leaving."

Elena was scare what would happen because tonight is just scary, "You guys can't leave."

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline made her way down.

Bonnie took Sin's hand off of her, "Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here. And don't worry you have a guardian with you. She'll keep you safe."

Sin asked, "Where are you going? And what are you talking about?"

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God!" Elena shouted.

Sin heard the worry and urgency and Sin figured it out, "Emily!"

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Emily said and got to the door.

Elena and Sin yelled, "Wait!" Emily leaves. Elena chases her down the stairs. Sin tries to open the door, but Emily has spelled it shut.

Caroline got down and was worried because Sin was pulling at the door hard, "What's happening?"

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." Elena started to say but Sin fell back when the door finally opens, and Jeremy walks in. The girls scream, and Jeremy is really confused. "What the hell?"

Sin try to brush it off, "You and me both, Jer." Sin got up and Caroline ran out the door. "I'm outta here."

Elena calls Stefan. And also goes out the door. Sin was stuck, apart her wants to stay with Mia and the other wants to go help Bonnie. But Sin didn't have to choose, Mia did it for her because she was missing.

"Jer! I'll be back! I'm going to get something for Mia!"

Jeremy watch as Sin slams the door shut and shrugged. As he took another step he found an emerald necklace and placed it on the table thinking it belongs to one of the girls.

About ten minutes later Alaric walks Jenna to the door of the Gilbert House.

"You're so wrong. I'm much more pathetic." Jenna giggled.

"Oh no no. I've got you beat. I have pathetic down to a science." Alaric leaned on the doorway.

"Oh no. We haven't even covered high school. Braces, A-cup." Jenna whispered.

"Glasses, skin condition." Alaric walks to the threshold of the door, then stops.

"You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in." Jenna gestures inside, "Jeremy. And possibly the girls."

"Well, some other time then. Have a good night, Jenna." Alaric leaves.

Jenna goes inside and finds Jeremy searching through his dad's family history. "So, you found the boxes."

"I found this, too." He hands her a photo of her and Logan from when they were in high school.

"Me and Logan. That's just cruel."

"Cruel is dating my history teacher."

Jenna smirks, "I'm not dating him... yet." They laughed, "So where are the girls?"

"Sin said they wanted to get Mia something. Where Mia is? I don't know."

Jeremy turn to look in the box further, but he didn't see you he worry look on Jenna's face.

* * *

Stefan and Elena arrive at the church ruins.

Stefan pulls Damon off of the tree branch. "It hurts. This is why I feed on people."

Emily was making a symbol on the ground and greeted the vampire, "Stefan."

Stefan said, "Hello, Emily."

Emily walk in the middle of whatever she made, "These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil. It's bad enough The Child of Darkness is here and the Wolf Guardian is her protector."

Stefan was confused, "What do you mean evil? Child of Darkness? Wolf Guardian?"

Damon groaned, "Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this. But I'll admit I'm curious too."

Emily shook her head, "I won't let you unleash them into this world."

Stefan and Damon started to argue about the secret he had, which was 27 vampires were in a tomb. Elena couldn't help but think Mia was right, as usual.

"I can't free them. I won't." Emily chants, "Incendia!" The pentagram Emily carved into the dirt around her is set ablaze, and flames create a wall between Emily and Stefan, Damon and Elena.

"No! No please." Damon begged

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted for her friend.

"No!" Damon watch as Emily throws the necklace into the air, and it explodes above them. Once the spell is complete and the crystal is destroyed, Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Bonnie finally reawakens, and looks around in horror, having no idea what had just occurred. Damon is furious, and since his deal with Emily is off, he runs at Bonnie to feed on her but everything happened so far. Elena yells in fear, and Stefan rushes over to pull Damon off of her but Damon was in the trees again. And Bonnie was on the floor, unharmed.

"What the hell?" Damon groaned in pain.

All of a sudden a beautiful, silky and female laugh is heard everywhere, with no pinpoint of where it was coming from, "So sorry sweetheart but I can't have you biting anyone who gets on your nerves. Especially my friend."

"Who's there? What do you want?" Elena asked with fear. Stefan gets closer to her and hold her hand.

"Don't worry you won't see me for a long time. But I'll release the girls these two are very special. Make sure your idiot of a brother doesn't hurt them or he'll be in an eternity of pain and torture." The beautiful voice said.

"I-I promise." Stefan promise with a shaky voice.

"Good." Once the beautiful voice disappeared they heard another but this time someone they knew.

"Mia! Elena! Where are you guys?!"

"Sin!" Elena felt relief when she heard her voice.

"Elena!"

"Sin!" Bonnie yelled out too wanting to see her friend.

"Bonnie! Oh my God! Am I happy to see you. What the hell happened?!" Sin ran up to them and pull Bonnie into a hug and Bonnie held on tight.

"I'm, I'm not sure." Bonnie then remembered, "Damon! He try to hurt me!"

Sin pull away and look for the dark hair man who has been causing trouble ever since she met him, "Okay. I'm skinning him."

"No! He'll just hurt you." Stefan try to calm her down.

"He can try. But have you guys seen Mia. I can't find her."

"Where can she be?" Elena asked

Sin phone went off.

'Hello?'

'**_Hey where did everyone go?'_**

'Where are you?'

'**_Home... Why?'_**

'No reason, we'll be back soon we just pick some stuff up at the gas station'

'...**_At midnight?'_**

'Yep you fainted remember...'

'**_Not really._'**

'I'll let you know when we'll be back.'

'**_Fine_**'

Sin hang up with a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?"

"Mia. She at home."

* * *

Mia woke up on the porch and wonder if she sleep walk again.

"Mom?"

"Hey what are you doing outside?"

"I think I'm sleep walking again" Mia said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh boy come on." Jenna pulls Mia to get in the house and Mia calls Sin.

* * *

Jenna looks at the picture of her and Logan, and shreds it in pieces before throwing it away. Sin was watching her debating on what to say.

Caroline returns to her room with her arms full of junk food. Matt helps her unload them, and they settle in in her bed.

Damon sits on a the side of the knocked over wall of the church in the woods, his eyes wet with tears.

Stefan sits on his bed with his journal on his lap, as though he's about to write, but after thinking about everything about Elena for a moment, he angrily throws the journal at his pillow on his bed then he begins to sob.

Elena tells Bonnie everything about Stefan and Damon, and both of them cry.

Mia was watching the sunrise on the roof and writing in her book.

'Well last night has been interesting... let me see, well Judgy finally told Queenie she's a witch it took a minute to are sink in but they're good now. I think. But the party was going really good we did nails, watched a few movies, might have blown up the kitchen but we clean in. It was around ten or eleven and Queenie said, "Why don't we have a seance?", I was all for it but the others needed some convincing it worked... But after that I don't remember much... The last thing I remember is Judge said, _Emily__. You there?..._ I was laughing but She-Wolf said I hit my head and I woke up outside. I think I might be sleepwalking again. I also heard Peaches and Judgy crying and mom answering the door to Scum. I don't know everything but hopefully I will soon. Well I'll be back later.'

Mia put down her book and pull her legs close to her chest and sighed, "I wish Papa was here."

Downstairs with Sin and Jenna.

"Jenna. I have something to tell you..."

"What's up?"

Sin didn't know where to begin and started saying pieces, "Thea... There is... Is she... I don't know..." Sin was close to freaking out.

Jenna knew Sin, and knew Sin does not freak out, she doesn't work that way. "Whoa. Hey there. Start from the beginning."

Sin took a deep breath and let go, "Last night we were doing a seance..."

* * *

**Song: Hells Bells by AC DC**

**Hello everyone I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. Work has me busy and we didn't get much time off. But I promise to have new chapters very soon.**

**Thank you and happy reading.**


	9. Shut Up and Dance

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is safe and not sick. Sorry for not updating the lock in didn't give much inspiration but hopefully I'll be back on the horse soon.**

**Warning there is going be some language from Sin just to put that out there. As you know I own nothing except Sin, Mia and my beautiful ideas.**

**Song: Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon**

* * *

Jenna sat in the dining room chair, still in shock from what Sin has told her and the phone call she just got from Sheriff Forbes.

_Flashback_

_Jenna pull the distress teenager to the dining room to sit and talk._

_Sin took a deep breath and let it out, "Last night we were doing a seance, it was Caroline's idea and everyone decided to go along with it. But, something happen to Bonnie and Thea. Bonnie try to contact her great grandmother from the Civil War Era but... it didn't go as planned. Everyone started freaking out and somehow Bonnie lock in the bathroom and Thea got stuck in another room, we try to get them out but Nothing was working. A second past and the doors open... I don't know the full story with what happen to Bonnie but Thea... Thea's eyes turned bright green and she disappeared to who knows where."_

_As Jenna was listening to the story with a serious look especially since Sin used Mia, other nickname that only five people knew. If that name was ever use then something bad or serious happened. Jenna turned a shade paler when she heard the eye color, "Bright green?"_

_"Yes! Jenna please don't forget I'm also smarter than the average person," Jenna snorted knowing the blonde was a genius as well, "and the best friend of your kid. I just..." Sin sighed, "I just want my friends safe and happy, especially Thea."_

_"Asena..." Jenna held the younger girl's hand and made her look at her when Jenna said Sin's actually name, "Never would I ever think your dumb and I know you know about what's happening to Bonnie. I do happened to be friends with Sheila. And with Thea... it has to do with her parents and a very confusing past that I can't being to understand. Please don't ask any more questions, not because I don't trust you. Believe me I do. It's just I don't have the answers. And I'm slowly finding them myself. Okay?"_

_"Okay, thank you" Sin nodded and pull Jenna into a hug._

_"Asena just be her friend. You know how she can be."_

_Sin chuckled and release the hug, "Ya, I do. Thanks. Oh hey." Sin look a the table and saw a familiar emerald necklace. "Its Bonnie's necklace. I thought she lost it last night." She pick it up and gave Jenna a closer look at it._

_Jenna saw the design and knew Mia was the one who made it. "Yeah, I was going to ask if it belong to one of you guys."_

_"Thanks, Bonnie will be happy to have it back...and..." Sin hesitated, but still asked, "Do you know when Nick is coming to visit? I miss that lone wolf."_

_Jenna gave a tuck a lock of Sin's hair behind her ear, feeling all the earrings she had before answering, "Me too but I have no idea. Like you said he's a lone wolf."_

_Both of the women laughed but it's cut short with Jenna's phone. Sin picks up the necklace and smile at Jenna as she walks away from the dining room and goes upstairs to Mia's room, as Jenna answers her call._

_'Hello?'_

_'Ms. Sommers'_

_'Sheriff... Is there a problem?'_

_'Maybe, do you think we can meet again?'_

_'Yes when?'_

_End of flashback_

"I need help..." Jenna rubs her forehead and texted a few people who she thinks can help her and her family.

Upstairs, Jeremy is up and reading his ancestor Johnathan Gilbert's journal. Mia walk to his room as she watches him reading and has an idea.

With an evil smile, she slowly sneaks up on him and...

"BOO!"

Jeremy jumps and gasped with fright and quickly turns around to see his hellish cousin laughing like there is no tomorrow, "What the- MIA! That is not funny."

"You're right. It's very funny."

"Whatever..."

"Sooo, whatcha reading about?" Mia trys to look over his shoulder and read the journal.

Jeremy sighs knowing she won't leave him alone. So he invites her on his bed, "Come here."

Mia grins and jumps next to him, once she finally settled she read a passage, "I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death. Cool."

Mia and Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. Jeremy finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired. He pulls out an box from his closet and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal. Mia smiles as she watches him and continues to read so he can get a feel for the sketch.

Elena walks out of her room and glances into Jeremy's room. She walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching and Mia reading out loud. She smiles and quietly closes the door.

Downstairs, Jenna and Sin are getting ready to leave. Elena comes down the stairs.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena said happily with a skip to her step.

"You're kidding?" Jenna and Sin look at each other and smile. Ever since their parents died Jeremy went through a lot finding ways to grieve or forget about his pain. He, like Elena felt like the things he loved before didn't matter like his sketching, and other hobbies he loves but now everyone is happy that he's finding his way. Him sketching is a big part of that.

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"It has been awhile since he sketch." Sin commented, remembering all the drawings he gave to Mia and her.

"Psychology major. Check that!" Jenna got her bag ready and double checked to see if she has everything.

Elena looks at her phone for the hundredth time. Before stuffing it in her bag.

"Seriously?" Sin raised an eyebrow, knowing once again they broke up for the fourth time now. And its not evening Thanksgiving yet.

Jenna pinch Sin for her carelessness, "You and Stefan? Update?"

Elena buttoning up her jacket quite angrily, "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away."

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked hoping the brothers are finally moving on and the death rate will go down.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena opens the front door and asked. "Hey Sin. Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, my car is out front. You go ahead, we'll see you at school." Sin said as she walks upstairs to grabbed the youngest of the household.

* * *

After dragging Jeremy and Mia to her car, they mostly talk about the journal and if supernatural is real. Jeremy and Mia said their goodbye to Sin and they went to go find Anna once they made it to school.

Inside school, Sin found Bonnie and Elena. They are walking down the opposite end of the hall from her. Sin speed walk to them catching some of their conversations and watch Caroline and Matt together laughing and smiling.

"Did I miss something?"

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie said shrugging.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena said as she watches Caroline and Matt back away into their classroom.

"She needs someone nice like him." Bonnie said.

"As opposed to a homicidal, creepy, egotistical, no good son of a bitch like Damon." Sin ranted beside them as she picture in her head killing the creepy older Salvatore brother.

"You really hate him." Bonnie giggled just a bit.

"You have no idea. Oh! Before I forget here." Sin pulled out the necklace.

Bonnie's eyes widen at the necklace and snatched it from Sin's hands and quickly put it on. "My necklace! Where did you find it?"

"Her house. Well I'm going to go torture I mean hangout with Tyler and maybe Matt. Later."

"Bye!" The older girls knew Sin would mess with Tyler until he gets sick of her.

* * *

As the teenagers were at school and Jenna finished her classes, and went straight to Sheriff Office to speak with Sheriff Forbes. Jenna got to the office and was quickly escorted the Sheriff Forbes office. She took a sit in front of her.

"Ms. Sommers, thank you for coming."

"It's no problem, so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about the watch... It's missing."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Damn, I guess I should be grateful that my nephew hasn't noticed his watch is missing."

"There is something else you should know... Logan Fells is dead," Jenna look at her sharply, "And that was the last time we saw the watch... Is something wrong?"

"Logan isn't dead. I saw him last night... Well shit." Jenna quickly put it together, Logan's attitude, wanting an invite to the house, the look in his eyes. It all made sense. "He's a vampire..."

* * *

Later that day during lunch, Tyler and Matt are playing basketball with Sin watching them and listening to them talk as she eats her usually bright red apple.

"So, what's up with you and Forbes?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing's up." Matt replied.

"I saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that."

Sin rolled her eyes at the immature boy in front of her. "Grow up!"

Matt is grateful to Sin and slightly annoyed with Tyler, "No, it's not like that."

"Never is. Until you become '_we_' people. And you stay out of this." Tyler shoots the ball and scores a basket.

Sin grabs the ball, "Bite me." Sin starts play with them but stops and looks at Matt who looks at her and both asked Tyler, "_'We' people?"_

"Yeah, '_we can't make it to the party'; 'we'll never miss a game'; 'we don't like the color red'._"

"We hung out, like, twice."

Sin shoots a basket and scores. Tyler catches the ball. "Like I said, '_we_'." Tyler shoots but misses Sin caught the ball before Matt and asked him, "Whatever. Are we still on later?"

"Like I have a choice."

Sin smirked walked to her stuff and threw the ball behind her back and scores, leaving Matt and Tyler surprised, speechless and in awe.

"Damn that was a good shot."

* * *

At the end of school Sin gave Mia, Jeremy and Anna a ride to the Gilbert House after that Sin went to Matt's.

Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook. Anna was sitting on the floor next to him doing homework and making little notes as Mia was reading the journal out loud.

Jenna walks in and Jeremy shows her the sketch. "Hey, what do you think?"

Jenna paused and look at the sketch, "Creepy."

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Johnathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show." Jenna sits down on the back of the couch and kiss Mia's head. "He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and..."

Jenna knew a little bit, well a lot, about the Gilbert's but she also knew what they did for a living besides monster hunting, "Yeah, he was a writer... short stories, horror stuff."

"Oh, he wrote fiction?" Mia asked.

"Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk. Ouch!" Jeremy yelled at the pinch Anna gave him. Anna mock glares at him, he just smiles and Mia giggles at the couple, well not couple, yet.

Jenna laughs and gets up and grabs a book from a nearby shelf, "Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both." All three kids smiles. Jenna hands Jeremy the book she retrieved from the shelf.

"Oh! Mom, Sin and I are shopping in a few, she's picking up Duke. Do you need anything?" Mia got a text from saying they were outside.

"That poor kid, but since you ask... Surprise me."

"Sweet! Later!" Mia throws the journal at Anna and runs to the door.

"Bye Mia!" Jenna and the two teen's say back to the small but energetic girl.

* * *

Sin, Matt and Mia were at the mall in the men's clothing area and they were making Matt try on everything. Matt was not amused, as much as he loves the girls, they are demons in angel disguise, Mia more so at times.

"Can I please go look at the sports area?"

"What do you think She-Wolf?"

"Hmmm." Sin was looking at leather pants.

"Please????" Matt begged.

"Ok, ok but you have to wear this for the rest of the day." Mia pull out an outfit. A tan shirt, black blazer, comfortable black pants, and black shoes. Stylish yet casual.

"Deal."

"I'll text you when we're done." Sin told Matt.

"Cool!" He practically ran to change before the girls did anything else to him.

"Oh this is pretty..." the girls left and window shop for awhile.

_'I'm free!'_

Matt was enjoying himself, looking at football and basketball gear, he wasn't watching where he was going and bump into someone.

Matt turned around and stared at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen on the floor and it was like, Elena who, Caroline who.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking." Matt apologized to the girl who looked angry and annoyed.

"You better be so- No no it's ok." The girl on the floor has a British accent, long blonde hair that Matt would love to ran his fingers through to see if it's as smooth as it looks, deep blue eyes, unlike his clear blue eyes, that he would not mind getting lost in. The girl look back at him and lost her glare.

"Are you alright? Wait don't answer that... Here." Matt held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you."

"You're not from here."

"Really... What gave it away?" The beautiful girl smirked.

"Sorry, I'm Matt." Matt blushed and held out his hand.

"Cute, I'm Rebekah." She giggled and shook his hand both felt something but didn't let go just yet.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady... wow I have no game." Matt grinned and blushed.

"Don't worry, that's better than what I usually hear." Rebekah saw their hands but before she could say anything another voice call out to them and they both know who the voice belongs to.

Mia jump on Matt, "There you are, we've been trying to call you."

Matt had to steady himself from the extra weight and let go of Rebekah's hand and pull out his phone, "Oh. My phone's dead."

"Mm hm. Holy jazz! Rebekah! I haven't seen you in forever! I love your hair!" Mia got off of Matt just to climb on top of the counter of sports gloves to play with Rebekah's hair.

"Thank you and yours is beautiful."

"Not as gorgeous as yours. Duke tell her!"

"You're beautiful."

"Smooth player." Sin hip bump Matt who just mock glared at his best friend.

"You are such a brat."

Sin smirked and greeted her friend whom she hasn't seen in awhile maybe a year or two, "Hey. Long time no see. What are you doing here?"

Rebekah smirked.

* * *

Later that night the career fair is in full swing at the school. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform. Richard walks up next to her, "So what do we know?"

"Nothing new to report yet besides Logan," Richard groans. "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

Mayor Lockwood, grabbing a coffee cup, "What extra precautions can we take?"

Sheriff Forbes looks at him then back at her daughter, "For right now, keep your eyes open for Logan Fell and there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are." She walk off leaving the Mayor to his thoughts.

* * *

Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook in the art section. Jeremy and Anna walks in and looks over at Tyler. Tyler looks up, "What do you want?"

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here," Jeremy walks towards Tyler, "Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you."

Tyler glared, "Go to hell." And walks away from the couple.

"Well that was mean and entertaining." Anna commented looking at the book.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look down."

Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. Tyler is the one who drew it.

"Oh..."

* * *

In a different room Elena approaches Matt. "Still wanna be an astronaut?"

Matt grins, "I can't believe you remember that."

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head."

Sin was looking at the other table with tools and cars and she laughed.

"Hey. I was eight." Matt tied to save himself from embarrassment but knew that wasn't going to happen. Sin just smirked and kept to herself as she listened to their conversation.

"How are you doing?"

"I've had it easier. You? I heard some things." Sin saw Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena. Sin was about to say something but saw the look on her face as Matt spoke. "So it's true that you and Stefan..."

"Yeah, it is."

Caroline exits the room quickly. Clearly upset.

"What about you, Matt Donovan?-" Sin cut off Elena's question to tell them she was going to look for someone.

"See you later, so I heard about Caroline."

"Aw, man, not you too."

"Hey."

"We're friends." Elena looks up at him, skeptically. "It's not a big deal."

"No?"

"No. Beside I met someone today."

Matt and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Elena turns her head and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, confused that he feeling jealous but a beautiful blonde comes to mind.

* * *

As Sin walks out she found Caroline leaning on the lockers with a look.

"Brooding is so not your look."

Caroline look up and try to smile but couldn't, "I'm never going to get the guy or be someone's first. Am I?"

"Care... Man this is not my thing but maybe it's not your time yet. You are driven, beautiful, smart but you have something that is holding you back. And one day you'll meet the person you are destined to be with."

"How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you?"

"Mia?"

The girls laugh at that because Mia can make friends with everyone no matter what.

"So have you told Sheriff that you want to be in Broadcast Journalism?"

"Well..."

Sin just raised an eyebrow and Caroline cracked, "Ok no but I know her. She'll have a disbelief look and tell me I don't read or watch the news."

"Well the only thing you can do is just tell her and hope for the best."

"That is the plan. Thanks Sin."

"No problem. And if she does react that way find me and we can talk on how you can be friends with your mom. Don't give me that look."

"Ok, ok... Do you hear that?"

"Mia, she's messing with the sound system again, well later and good luck."

* * *

A little earlier with Jenna and Mia, they were looking at the displays and Mia would comment on everything and why she should or shouldn't go into that career. For example;

_"Now this is just asking me to experiment."_

_"Wonder how they would feel I take those home?"_

_"I would speak my mind and tell everyone to mind their own business."_

_"Hey, I remember this, their system needs an update."_

And more.

Jenna just hug her kid and laugh knowing Mia can do anything and exceed all expectations.

"Oh mom! I forgot I got you something."

"You can give it to me at home."

"Ha! So sorry but it's already in your purse." Mia walked in front of Jenna just a little when she look in her purse and saw the gift. It was a small perfume bottle that smells like water lilies and it was expensive.

"How- how do you do that?"

"Secret!"

Jenna laugh but it was cut short because she saw someone she didn't want to see... Logan.

"Hey kid, let's go look for the others."

"Sure!"

They found Elena and Stefan, Jenna already knew his secret, so she is going to warn him and maybe her niece.

"Hi Peaches, hi Newbie."

"Hey Princess, Jenna."

"Are you ok?"

"Hm oh I'm fine just avoiding Logan 'Scum' Fell, anyways there is someone I want to see. Wanna come with me Mia or... And she's gone. You two have fun bye."

"Jenna! Wait for me."

* * *

Mia sneak away and found what she was looking for because whenever there is an event they would hide all the systems and Mia or Sin would find it.

"Now let's get this party started."

_'~Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said oh oh oh_

_Shut up and dance with me~'_

Mia walk out with a huge grin and scouted for perfect places for cameras, which she did. As she placed the last one an amused voice called outto her, "Does your mom know what your doing?"

"Nope but I can show you where she's at."

"As I said before, something tells me you'll will not make it easy for me as a teacher."

"Hmm, nope!" Mia jumps down scaring her teacher but he got over it quickly when she pulled him to where she last saw Jenna.

* * *

Elena and Jenna stop in another part of the school. While Stefan was taking care of Logan. Elena faces Jenna, "When Logan came to the house, what did he say?"

Jenna knew right then and there her niece knew about the supernatural world, "He was the usual Logan, maybe a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in. But I shut the door in his face." Elena looks up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!"

Jenna knew if she didn't have Mia or have knowledge about what's really out there she would have let this pass as a teenager looking out for their aunt. But this isn't that world, she has a kid, a library fill with supernatural knowledge, and the guardian of three teenagers so she is the adult.

"Elena Gilbert, I am your guardian. So please don't treat me like I haven't been in the world more than you. I already know Logan is a scum and he should have stayed at the beach but don't you dare treat me less than I am. Got it?"

Elena was not expecting that, "Sorry. I just want you safe."

Jenna has to resist to sigh knowing Elena meant well, "They're some things we can't be safe from especially with the heart."

Alaric enter the room with Mia. "Hey Elena. Jenna."

Jenna smile and blushed at the handsome man and smile big when she saw her kid.

"Hi Mr. Saltzman. Hey Princess." Alaric nodded and Mia waved to Elena and went back to Jenna, "Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight."

"Career night is the new bowling." Alaric laughs.

"Ok, um, excuse me." Elena was about to leave.

"Elena. When you want to tell what brought this on I'm hear to listen. I love you."

"I love you too Aunt Jenna."

Alaric could almost feel the tense atmosphere and got Jenna to think about something else, "So nice music."

Jenna giggled, "That would be my kid's doing." And winks at Mia.

Mia gave a curtsy with an innocent smile but her eyes gave away the devil like glint of mischief.

* * *

Caroline finally build up the courage to lead Liz to a booth at the Career Fair.

Sheriff Forbes asked, "What are you doing?"

"Following my future." They approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner. "There it is."

"Broadcast journalism?"

"Yes. Broadcast journalism." Liz looks at her skeptically, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't even read the paper."

Caroline walks out angrily without a word. Caroline texted Sin telling her she was ready to go home. Sin texted her, not a minute more, saying ok but she needed a few minutes because she was in the middle of an alpha male fight.

* * *

Liz pursues her, but Logan comes up from behind her.

"Liz."

Liz was surprised but ready, "Logan." Liz starts to pull out her gun. Logan made a few good points about the public and she got her hand off the gun and told her what they did to him with a shallow grave and email. Sheriff Forbes knew she needed another conversation with Jenna about the supernatural. Logan threatened her and finally left her alone. Liz called it in.

* * *

In the school hall, Anna convince Jeremy approach Tyler and try to talk to him and trys not to be an arse. "I didn't know you drew."

"It's an elective."

"Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing."

Tyler stopped and turned to face Jeremy, "Woah, whoa, what are you doing?"

Jeremy stops and faces Tyler, "Well, it's just something else we have in common."

Sin just turned a corner and saw Jeremy and Tyler about to fight. Again. Sin walked up to Anna who looks concern for her best friend.

"Hey. What are they fighting about now?"

"It's my fault. I told Jeremy to go talk to him but I guess he doesn't."

"I see here hold this." Sin gave Anna her signature leather jacket.

Sin goes up two the boys and heard what Tyler said, "What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them."

Jeremy and Tyler start fighting but Sin got in the middle before they did any damage or slam each other into the locker. "Whoa! That is enough you two! This is not the time or place for a damn fight! And I really don't want a teacher or an adult here! So knock the fuck off!"

Alaric and Mayor Lockwood saw the boys held the boys to keep them away from one another while Sin was still in the middle of the hallway with her arms crossed glaring at the them. "Too late."

Alaric turned to Jeremy, "Alright, work it out, tough guy." He turn to face the girl. "Sin are you alright?"

"I'm fine but these two... Well, we'll see." Sin glared at the two boys.

Mayor Lockwood pointed to the teenagers, "You three, follow me." Jeremy and Tyler follow the Mayor. Sin raised an eyebrow and texted someone but stayed with Alaric and Anna.

"Excuse me, Mayor." They all stop and face Alaric, Sin and Anna. "Where are you taking them?"

"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?" Turns back to Tyler and Jeremy. "Come on. You too Asena."

"You got to be kidding..."

Outside the school, Mayor Lockwood escorts the boys and Sin to a secluded area. "Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight."

"You want us to what? No fucking way." Sin raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna fight him, dad."

"I don't think so, sir." Jeremy attempts to leave, but the Mayor blocks his way. "You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight."

Sin rolled her eyes at the Mayor, which annoyed him, "As much as I would love to beat his ass," she pointed to Tyler, "I'm going to do it on my own time. Not when some alpha male bastard tells me too!"

Alaric walks out the back entrance and sees the group of men plus Sin.

"Come on, dad!"

"That's not gonna happen."

"I said fight!" He demanded.

Sin couldn't take it and yelled at him both of the boys try to hold her back, "Oh and what are you going to do if we don't?! You gonna send me to my room? Suspend me cause I won't? Or tell my mom?"

Tyler let's go of Sin and tries to leave, his dad pushes him into Jeremy and Sin.

"Hey! Don't push him and they don't want to do this!" Sin kept a tight grip on Tyler's arm.

Alaric approaches them. "Whoa. What's going on out here?"

"Just letting these three kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside."

"I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?"

"No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag."

"Ha! Told ya." Sin smirked.

Jeremy smirks, Tyler looks shocked that Alaric had the guts to say such a thing. Sin while amused, she was angry and had to grip Tyler tightly by the arm to keep herself from hitting the full grown alpha male douchebag Tyler calls a dad.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." Snaps his fingers.

"Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself."

"Ok."

"Father of the Year ladies and gentlemen!"

Richard looks back at Tyler who finally got Sin to let go of his arm and starts walking away. Richard follows him. Jeremy is trying to contain a smile.

Alaric looks over him. "You all right?"

Jeremy nods, still suppressing a smirk.

Sin also nodded but for some reason she wanted to fight. She wanted to tear the Mayor apart. Sin walk away hoping Caroline didn't leave. As she walked no one noticed her eyes got little brighter.

* * *

Later that night Mia was on the roof again late at night when everyone was asleep but Elena. As she wasn't home yet and Sin never texted her back, only Caroline who said Sin didn't pick her up and Stefan drop her off and Sin's car was still at school.

Mia pull out her dairy...

'Guess who's back? Haha, tonight was fun. Mom and I saw all the booths and she got to see Soon-to-be daddy, lol. But I am worried about She-Wolf. Java said she was acting strange after Mayor left them alone and Puppy was complaining to Duke about a bruise she left on him. Weird huh. But anyways how my future will look, like well... I'm still young not even a teenager yet but I know I'll change the world just like papa.

So I'll get back to tonight, it was career day, a lot of booths and meeting people, mom trying to get away from Scum. Judgy is jumpy and kind of out of it, I hope she gets better. She-Wolf, Java, and Puppy got stuck with Mayor who try to make them fight, thank you outside cameras. Queenie gets attacked by Scum, she told me. She-Wolf is missing but for some reason I'm not worried like I should be but I know she'll be fine. Peaches is with Newbie, nough said. Pretty Girl helped Java with some bruises he got and left but not without telling him to meet at the library. I swear she lives there. Duke is getting annoyed with Puppy but has a soft heart and deals with him.

Oh turns out Duke may like Diva and she with him. Can't wait to see what that look like, yeah!

Mom and Soon-to-be dad need to start dating already but guess being friends first will somewhat help. They need help. And... I think that's it! I'll be back with updates on She-Wolf later.

Good night, Yours Truly.'

Mia let out a silent laughed and shook her head. She put away the diary and took one last look at the full moon before going back to her room.

As the night went on everyone felt uneasy.

In a blue car, two teenage girls were unconscious and with a dark haired man who was driving towards Georgia.

In a large house was a picture and a necklace with a young man worry about a woman he cares about.

Two more teenage girls having trouble sleeping but someone calms them down in their dreams.

And final a few adults, a strawberry blonde woman looking at a picture with a dark wooden box nearby.

A sandy haired man looking at the moon hoping he was in the right area but looking forward to spending time with an amazing woman.

And lastly an older woman going through her books about demons and guardians hoping to find the answers she is looking for.

But half a world away in two different countries was a dark haired man, and a dark blonde man looking at their phones that says, _'I need help. Got any plans for a visit to see an old friend?'_

Both smirked and stepped into an airport and a private jet.

This is going to get interesting...

* * *

**Thank you everyone for being patient with me and I hope everyone is safe and healthy.****Happy reading! **


	10. I Gotta Feeling

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry is took me this long to update, its because I've been writing a new story. Anywho this chapter is written a bit differently but only in the beginning. Please enjoy!** **I hope that everyone is safe and healthy!**

**Song: I Gotta Feeling by Black Eye Peas**

**As you know, I own nothing!**

* * *

In a blue 1967 Chevy Camaro convertible was a beautiful blonde who was slowly waking up and try to remember what happened...

* * *

Ok, ok! I'm gonna go off script here for a minute. You okay with that?...

Actually, you know what? Don't answer that. You don't have a choice so, shut up and read.

So, my name is Asena Alessandra Silvio but as you know, everyone calls me Sin. But that has a story all on it's own but don't worry you'll hear it one day. Luckily that's not the only nickname I have because of a little genius I hangout with, calls me She-Wolf.

And if I hear anyone call me that... Run.

* * *

We good? Fantastic! So here are a few things about me.

I love leather, Mmm so much, lets see apples, peaches, chocolate peanut butter, my hair, cars, I love working on them and races. Hell yeah! Continuing on I also love fighting, making out, doesn't matter who as long they're ok with it, walking in the woods, and making videos. Yes I make videos. Deal with it. There's more but we'll be here for awhile.

I also hate a lot of things for starters being called She-Wolf from anyone who is not Mia, people, strawberries, cutting my hair, not wearing leather, storms expectly thunder storms, being asked why, and far more. But like I said better, we'll be here all day if I name everything.

I'm gonna asks a question but I already know the answer.

Your all wondering why this chapter is starting out like this and not paying attention to Elena and the Creepy Kidnapper? Well there is a reason... I hijacked Creep's car and took it for a joy ride because... why not. Creep's car is nice but it can definitely be better, like my own car, ohhh. Plus I don't do well in bars and being around the Creep. Unless you want him to die early in the story...

...I thought so.

* * *

Anyways, to get you lovely people all caught up.

I woke up wondering where the hell I am. And load and behold. Creep and Elena arguing outside the car about her phone... I think. I get out of the car and knock Creep on his ass and found out he also had my phone, so I took it back from him. Ha!

After another argument about relationships, Elena and Stefan, and to go back home, Creep said timeout. Seriously, why did he kidnap me? Man, I hate him. So after a tense car ride, we arrived at a bar called Bree's. The bartender jump from behind the bar and kiss Creep, so like a decent human being, I asked her if she needed a doctor. All she did was laugh...

Doctor ASAP!

Ten minutes or so passed and I was getting bored so I asked Bree if she could keep Creep busy for a few hours.

And here we are in Atlanta, Georgia. Well here is some music to pass the time.

* * *

_~I gotta feel__I gotta feeling, that tonight, that tonight__That tonight's gonna be a good, good, good, good, good__Good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good~_

Sin was singing and dancing to the beat, once she got into town, she had to quickly stop the car because of an accident in front of her.

"Well that was close." Sin push back her hair behind her very pierced ear and for a second, she saw someone who was supposed to be in Mystic Falls.

"What the hell...?"

Sin drove to a small but cozy cafe called French Coffee, to make a few calls and let her family know she was safe and not hurt and that Elena was with her. Sin quickly texted Elena telling her what to say if anyone calls or she calls them.

Sin's last call was with Mia.

_Dude where are you?_

**'Hey Genius and don't pretend like you don't know.'**

_Haha! Ok yeah, but really are you okay?_

**'Yeah I'm fine. Hey listen. Do you think the Salvatores have more relatives?'**

_Um, yeah sure. I mean not here in Mystic Falls but it's possible. Speaking of which I haven't heard from Zack in well a few months. I hope he's ok. But why? What did you find?_

**'Stefan has a twin.'**

_Cool. Send a picture if you can and have you seen Elena. Mom's looking for her._

**'Yeah, she's with me, so please can you...'**

_Lied to my mom, fine__ but you own me. _

**'Bet. Hey, I got to go. Stefan's look like is here.'**

_Have fun and picture please!_

'**Always! Call you later.'**

_Bye!_

Sin hangup, took a picture of Not-Stefan and sent it to Mia, grab her drink and walk up to Stefan's double. "Hey!"

The doppelganger jumped at her sudden voice.

"Wh- um, hi."

Sin smile as apologetically as she could, but it just look like an amused smirk, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no, I wasn't paying attention." He blushed prettily.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask if your last name is Salvatore or some Italian name."

He was confused about the question but he was adopted so it's possible, "Um no... I'm Tom. Thomas Avery."

"Asena Silvio but I like to be called Sin."

"Well your obviously Italian, I'm sorry, do you want to sit?" The Stefan look alike, now Tom, invited her to sit.

"Sure, sorry for bugging you."

"It's not a problem, it's not everyday when a beautiful lady comes and talks to me." Tom try to say smoothly but not really.

"Well for starters I'm 15 and I don't do jocks." Sin noticed his leatherman jacket.

"Too bad. Wait... 15, but you look..." Tom didn't really believe that's her age.

"Older, yeah I get that a lot." She just shrugged with a soft chuckle.

"So visiting or..." Tom somewhat questioned.

Sin nodded, "Yep! A friend of mine drag me along but I got bored and came here."

"Well I lived here all my life."

"I bet it gets boring after a while."

Tom shrugged, "Not really, a lot happens around here, surprisingly, and its home. Plus I'm training be a paramedic so it has its moments."

"So smart and somewhat good looking." Sin gave the male a mock smirk.

"Ouch. My heart." He pretended his heart was breaking and put a hand over it.

"Get over yourself." Sin chuckled and sipped her drink.

For about an hour, they talk about families, how they are both adopted, their best friends, school and what they want to do in life.

"You know, your like the annoying sister I never wanted." Tom laughed as he dodge a cherry Sin threw at him.

"I aim to please and at least you admitted." Sin smirked and ate the last of her food.

"No shame here." He ate the cherry and put his hands up.

Sin look at the time and saw it's been a few hours since she left, "Well it was nice meeting you Thomas Avery."

"You too Asena Silvio." Tom quickly grabbed a napkin and wrote something, "Wait, here." He push the napkin towards her side of the table, "In case you ever come down here again."

Sin took it and saw he wrote down his number. Then a light bulb came to mind. In other words she got an idea, "Just so you know I might give this to a friend."

"Is she cute and smart?" He raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Yes to both." Sin laughed at his expression.

"Well I can't wait."

"Bye!" Sin left money on the table and pretty much skipped out of the cafe.

With Tom laughing and watching her somewhat dance out.

"Bye Sin!"

Sin was back in the car and drove back to Bree's Bar. By the time she got back to the bar nothing had changed. She let Bree know she was back and played pool with a very drunk Elena, while sneaking Creep's keys back in his leather jacket that still had small drops of pink paint on it. Sin smirked as she remembers the fun part of Halloween.

Sin sets up her shot but thought of a certain mischievous genius, _'Hmm, I wonder how Mia is doing?' _

* * *

A few hours ago when Sin was gone with Damon's car. Damon was talking to Bree about Katherine, once that was done Damon wanted to know if Bree had any information about his little problem.

"Ok, I can see something else is on your mind." Bree put down her drink and raised an eyebrow at her 'Honey Pie', "What is it?"

Damon sighed as he thought of two annoying girls, "Is there another way to stop compulsion?"

Bree gives him a 'are you serious' look but answers anyway, "Well, the only ones I know is vervain, being a vampire, and a strong mind meaning like a barrier around the mind. Why do you ask?"

"Sin," Damon spats her name as if its is really...sin. "I can't compel her or her little friend."

"I need more information..." Bree looks interested because she knows Damon is very good at compulsion.

"Actually..." He changes his mind and goes back to what Emily relieved to him and the others, "What do you know of something called The Child of Darkness and The Wolf Guardian?"

Bree's eyes widened, and Damon never seen her look so... frighten.

"Where did you?... Those are myths!" Bree is practically hyperventilating, "Partially to keep magical children from getting into trouble!" Bree whispered harshly.

"So, is it nothing?"

"I never said that Damon! Now. Where did you hear that from? And start from the beginning."


	11. The Best Day of My Life

'My beautiful thought process, the last few days were odd at best. Once She-Wolf, Peaches and Stripper came back there was hell to pay. She-Wolf look like if Stripper didn't leave, she would probably kill him. Peaches is mad at mom...but before I get into that here is a recap...

Java and Yours Truly found Mr. S in his car looking for his ring, he found it, and we talk about homework, extra credit, like I need more. And Mystic Falls Civil War Era in the 1800s. Oh fun.

On my cameras I saw Newbie and Judgy talking about Peaches and She-Wolf but Judgy got scare about something and left. Someone found one of my many traps and got glitter all over them, guess who it was, Puppy! Everyone was laughing but he didn't take it well. Too Bad.

During lunch She-Wolf called me and get this Newbie has a twin, this is going to be fun! But I lied to my mom and I think everything is ok. Hopefully.

Afterschool Java and Pretty Girl were hanging out in the library to work on their extra credit. But Yours Truly and my mom went to Mama Odie's, we saw Judgy ran out to her car speeding away. Looks like she's taking She-Wolf's lessons to heart now. Anyways Mama Odie and mom were talking about something important and Newbie was looking for Judgy, Mama Odie set him straight.

We didn't stayed for dinner but promise to be back another time. Peaches came back and she and mom got into a fight and Peaches asked if she was adopted...Which she is, I found out two years ago, like I did accidentally with She-Wolf. And that's my recap. Well time for the pizza, yay! Bye!'

Mia, Sin and Jeremy were downstairs while Elena and Stefan were upstairs. The doorbell rings and Jeremy gets up to answer it but Mia put down her book and beats Jeremy to answering it. Jeremy goes back to sketching at the dining room table. Sin giggles at his annoyed face. A pizza delivery guy waits on the front porch.

"Hey. It's gonna be $22." He pulls pizza out of the bag.

Mia yelled up the stairs, "Peaches, we need the money! Pizza's here! Hi. Here I'll put it on the table." She grabbed the pizza and places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet.

"Hi. Um, keep the change." Elena hands the money to the pizza man who takes it.

"Thanks. And you have yourself a good night."

Elena smiles and shuts the door. While telling Mia to put the pizza on the dining table.

"Sweet! Let's feast!"

* * *

The next day during school. The bell rings signaling the end of class. Students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. Jeremy and Anna are packing up their stuff when a paper is thrown down onto Jeremy desk by Mr. Saltzman. Jeremy looks down at the paper and picks it up. A giant red "A" is marked on the paper. Jeremy smiles, stunned by his grade. Anna hugs him from behind in good sport.

"Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls." Mr. Saltzman commented and asked as sits down behind his desk.

"No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy stated and Anna just smile in victory which he caught and light punch her.

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all." Mr. Saltzman said.

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy gathers up his stuff, gets up, and starts to exit the room with Anna.

"Oh, uh, Jeremy, the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Johnathan Gilbert...?" Jeremy stops and looks back at Mr. Saltzman.

"Oh, my ancestor's journal?"

"I'd really like to see that sometime."

"Really?"

"A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher."

Jeremy retrieves the journal from his backpack. "You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing." Jeremy tosses the journal onto Mr. Saltzman's desk.

Mr. Saltzman picks it up carefully. "Thank you."

Jeremy nods and exits the room. Where Anna is waiting for him, but Jeremy missed the worry look from Anna.

Out in the front courtyard, Elena, Sin and Caroline are walking across the lawn together.

Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck which Elena just gave her. "It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift."

Elena, Sin and Caroline sit down at a table.

"Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline winks at Elena, sarcastically.

"Your friendship is important to me."

"Why are you being so mushy?" Sin asked and bite into her red apple.

"Because Carolina been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok."

Caroline look a little guilty but sad, "I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but...I just feel like we've peeked as friends." Elena nods. Sin shrugs. "But I know Matt met someone, someone who doesn't even live in this town and she sounds wonderful. And this is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"

"It's a little weird, but if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me."

Sin raised an eyebrow said harshly, "But it's all about you. Matt might have a pen pal but he's not over you, and we all know it."

Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." Elena unwraps her sandwich and Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.

Sin rolled her eyes and continued to eat her apple. But before she took a bite she had an idea.

"Hey, how would you guys feel about having your own pen pals?"

The girls gave Sin a confused look while Sin gave them a wolf like grin, teeth and all.

* * *

While everyone was worry about the dance, personal lives, and world domaination. Mia just wanted a few laughs. Sin told Mia how Damon Salvatore's car ticked. So Mia had hot pink and bright lime green paint, a small handmade bomb, a mini camera the size of a fly, and a remote. Mia still doesn't know what Damon did to Sin that made her very piss off. So in true Mia fashion and does one of her famous pranks on Damon's pride and joy he calls, a car.

Once Mia was done she took a picture and found a tree that was across the street it was hidden from street cameras but it had a perfect view of the car. As Mia was waiting, she didn't know she had a witness.

"Come on, come on, get in, get in."

"Excuse me, Nipper." Mia look down and saw the handsomest man ever. "What would you mind telling me what your doing? Mumbling to yourself about a car."

Mia was slightly surprised but smile all the same, "I'm waiting for an egotistical, no good of a stripper and a creep to come out from that store and get in his car. And drive away."

"Yes but why?"

"What fun is that to spoil the surprise?" Mia saw Damon open his car door, "Speaking of which, just watch."

They both watch as Damon started his car and started driving once he got a good distances his car blue paint turn into a hot pink and bright lime green coat and so did the inside. But Damon hasn't noticed just yet.

"Did you...did you do that?" The man try to hold in his laughed but failed.

Mia was laughing her head off and got louder once Damon started screaming and swearing about his car.

Mia nodded her head as best as she could. "Yes, yes I did."

"You have a talent."

"Why thank you!" Mia giggled but she didn't notice she was leaning forward and fell off the high tree branch. "Whoa!"

The man quickly caught her, "Whoa, easy love, it's ok, I got you."

"Thank you." Mia smile and got a flashback the last time she fell from somewhere high off the ground, "My name's Mia, Mia Sommer."

The man smiled and it got bigger at the sound of the last name. "Well my dear Nipper," Mia laughed at the nickname, "My names Kol, Kol Smith."

* * *

Matt is sitting at the bar, filling out a job application. Sin walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down. Next to her helping is a young man who happens to know Matt.

"Matt Donovan. What do you know?"

"Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?

"Rough season, bud." Ben wiping down the glasses.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games."

"Join a different sport then." Sin said as she served another costumer.

Matt rolled his eyes but thought about it.

"You gonna be workin' here?" Ben asked.

"Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship."

"Well, we can't all be Football Gods."

"Oh get off your high horse." Sin scuffed.

Both football players ignore her.

"So what's the plan? Cook line?"

"Busboy. Since Sin here took waitress."

"No hate, Your Majesty or you'll find a surprised in your food."

Matt held his hands in surrender and they laughed.

Down in the restaurant, Elena and Bonnie are having dinner at a table.

"I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming."

"And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Elena groans. "First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?"

"You just found out your boyfriend is a" she whispers, "vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens..." Elena laughs. "How bad could it be?"

"Ah, ok, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories." Elena gets up.

"Ok, I'll pay the bill. And ask Mia, you know she good at that sort of thing."

"Ok. Bye." Elena leaves. Bonnie gets up to pay.

At another table Mia and her new friend Kol were watching them. Well Kol is more interested in the witch then the doppelganger.

"Ok who is that?"

Mia pops her head to the side and said, "That's Bonnie, she's a friend. You two would look cute together. Foxy and Judgy? I like it." Mia turns her head back and forth.

Kol laughed a little and saw someone who look like trouble, "Isn't that the bloke who owns the car you-?"

"Yep. And Judgy is going to need saving."

"May I?" He smirked

She smirked back "Make it a good show."

"Always do Nip." Kol got up and went to the table.

Back to Bonnie and the annoying vampire.

"Bye." Bonnie starts to walk away from the table when Damon approaches her.

She stops and looks at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I think we need a fresh start."

"You tried to kill me."

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?"

"You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?" Damon looks slightly concerned. "Just stay the hell away from me."

Kol walks over to Bonnie and Damon. "Mate the beautiful lady here said go away and get the hell away from her so you best do. Are you ok?" Bonnie look at the gorgeous man with the amazing accent and smile.

"We're fine-" Damon try to say but Kol cut him off while looking at Bonnie.

"I wasn't talkin' to you. Good bye."

Damon, controlling his urge to kill the new guy, grimaces, and walks away. Kol moves to stand in front of Bonnie.

"Thank you." Bonnie said breathlessly.

"Anytime, Darling." Kol started to walk away but...

"Wait. What's your name?"

Kol look into her eyes, her eyes were a rare but beautiful mix of emerald and forest green giving her a look of one with nature.

"Kol, Little Witch."

"Excuse me?"

"I apologize, your eyes, they are beautiful and I'm completely hypnotize by them." Kol said bashfully. "I'm sorry, that was sappy."

Bonnie smiles. "No, I like it. And it wasn't sappy... it was perfect. I'm Bonnie."

They both smile at one another.

* * *

Sin, Matt and Caroline are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance.

"I've never seen you such a mess."

Caroline scoffs, smiling up at Matt, "Don't talk smack." Both blondes smirk

Caroline swipes the paintbrush on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him. Sin swipes her's on his face.

"I mean," Matt threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling. "I just thought that you told everyone else what to do. And you," Sin smiles innocently, "your just troublemaker." Matt got Sin back on her face, luckily missing her hair.

Sin, Matt and Caroline go back to painting the banner after a good laugh.

"Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew-you and me?" Sin gave a cough, "And Sin."

"Well, who knew you could be fun?"

They smile at each other and continue to paint.

"So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?"

"Uh, I'm not goin'."

"Why not?"

"We gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill, Care."

"Since when are you a busboy?"

"It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With our mom in and out, things are tight, so..."

Caroline looks up at Matt, "Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job."

"Well, I do. I gotta go." Matt puts down the paintbrush and leaves. Caroline watches him walk away with a sad face.

"Why do I always ruin it?"

"Pen pal..."

"...Give me the number."

Sin smirks grabbed a pen and wrote the number on Caroline's forearm.

At the Grill Mia spots Jeremy and Anna shooting pool and approaches them.

"Hey Java. Pretty Girl. How'd it go?"

"What?" Jeremy jumped when Mia popped out of nowhere.

"The paper." Mia giggled.

"Oh. I got an "A." Thanks for the articles. They really helped." He said to both girls.

"Its no problem. Well I'll see you guys at school bye."

"Later."

"Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?"

"I don't even know what believe in." Anna gave him a strange look. "Sorry. Anyways, I, uh-I gotta get goin'." Jeremy gets up and walks around the pool table. Anna follows him.

"Whoa, um...ok, we spent enough time together I know your little habits. What's really going on?"

"Uh, sorry." Anna just raised an eyebrow waiting. "Ok, I...Do you believe in vampires?"

"Yes, and I like being right. Come on Jeremy, tell me."

"If I tell you promise not to tell my sister?"

"I promise..."

Jeremy got close and whisper in her ear. Anna's eyes got a little wider.

"...I believe you."

Jeremy look so relieved that he told someone, "Well this is last minute and I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance but would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Anna smiled, "I'm guessing your failing English too," Jeremy shrugged, "but yes I'll go to the dance with you."

"Great, dress 50s." Jeremy grabs his backpack and leaves.

Anna watches him go, looking pleased with herself.

"I will."

\--Gilbert Residence--

Mia was getting ready for the dance.

She's wearing a beautiful light pink strapless dress with a see through, long sleeved, covered in leaves and flowers. Mia is standing in front of the mirror spinning around as the music played.

_~I howled at the moon with friends__And then the sun came crashing in__Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh__But all the possibilities__No limits just epiphanies__Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh__I'm never gonna look back__Woah, never gonna give it up__No, just don't wake me now~_

Mia dance around her room and got a text from her papa, telling her to have fun and he'll visit soon. Mia giggled and put the finally touches to her outfit.

Downstairs Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. Elena walks in the room.

"I take it Mia's very happy."

"She and Sin, you should see Damon's car."

"I have. People are asking me if Mia did it, while she is the only one who could. There's no proof. Again. Oh and...I spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now."

"So you're coming to the dance?"

Jenna smiling, "Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?"

Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic. But sighed, "Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth."

Jenna nodded and told her what she knew, "Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?"

She shrugged "Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?"

"Just her name. Isobel."

After that uncomfortable conversation Jenna and Mia left to the dance. Elena told them Stefan was picking her up.

The '50s dance. The students of Mystic Falls are dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". Mia, Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Damon standing on the other side of Elena. They look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile falls from his face as he recognizes who Damon is. Suddenly, Jenna approaches Alaric.

"Alaric."

"Hey, look at you."

"I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up."

"Heh heh. Liar."

"Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixties and seventies, too, FYI." They laught, "But if you ask me they should the twenties, the girls are obsessed with the Jazz Era."

"Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss." Alaric smiles and the two of them share a laugh. Alaric and Jenna walk off together.

Elena is standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. Mia, Caroline and Bonnie approach her.

"Having fun?"

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline and Elena laugh.

Bonnie looks off into the distance. "What's Damon doing here?"

Elena and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan.

Elena turns back around. "He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave."

Mia raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what is this, like, a threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers?"

"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him."

Sin walks from behide Caroline and scares the girls but Mia who laughs, "Now that's a beautiful thought."

"Hey, I thought you had work."

"I do, but the manager there likes me so much he said we can stay for a dance or two."

"We, She-Wolf?"

"We."

"Matt..."

Sin was wearing a tight black and white off the shoulder top, and black skinny jeans and white heels. Matt was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, classy black slacks with suspenders and a cheesy fedora.

"I'm glad you came." Caroline said.

"Me too. You guys look beautiful."

The girls thanked him and Sin really wanted to hurt the dark hair Salvatore, "So the Creep, I was thinking knock him off, put him in a coffin and bury him alive."

"Mmm. I'll help."

Sin, Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments. Matt and Mia left to dance a little before dragging the rest of the girls to join them.

Alaric and Jenna walk across the dancefloor, punch cups in hand.

"I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally."

"Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh-the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life."

They stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.

"From someone who knows. I know I already asked but you have no idea what happened?"

"That's the hard part, not knowing."

"Well I know we can talk about her and just celebrate her life and that death is her next adventure but also live your life to the fullest."

"You are amazing but I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who."

"Maybe one day."

"Hope so." Alaric looks off into the distance. "I hope so. But I guess dancing with you is a start."

Alaric is shown to be looking at Damon, who is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest. Alaric looks away and pulls Jenna into a dance. They laughed and have fun.

Bonnie and Sin left the dance floor and mingled around the punch bowl. Damon approaches them. "Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?"

"I'm out of here."

Bonnie and Sin look at him with disgust. Bonnie starts to walk away but Damon blocks her with his body. "Please give me another chance."

Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon, walking away from him.

Sin glares at Damon. "Not a chance, Creep." Sin follows Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, I have to get to work."

"I'll come with."

"Great let's go get Matt and Caroline. "

Damon watches them leave. Stefan and Elena approach Damon.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

"What did you say to them?"

"I was perfectly polite. Elena...Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." Elena looks up at Stefan. "May I have this dance?"

Stefan lends her his arm and she takes it. Elena looks up Damon with a devilish smile. Damon rolls his eyes. Elena and Stefan go onto the dance floor. Stefan twirls Elena around and pulls her into him. Elena wraps her arms around his neck, smiling brightly, as they sway to the music.

Caroline and Matt are still on the dancefloor. Caroline still has her arms wrapped around Matt's neck and Matt has his hands placed on her hips. Matt spins Caroline around and pulls her back in.

"So where did you learn to dance?"

"Don't tell anyone but Sin taught me how. "

"Really, I knew she's a great dancer but she doesn't like to teach. "

"Yeah, I know but we made a bet with Mia."

"Ah, now I get it."

After the dance Sin, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt left the dance and went to the Grill.

Across the room, Jeremy is manning the punch bowl. Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him.

"Alright you better not laught at this dress."

Jeremy looks up and sees Anna wearing a red polka dot halter pin up dress.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks not to shabby yourself. "

"Well, Mia did the hair and threw a leatherman jacket at me."

"I shall thank her when I see her."

"You see who?" Mia popped out next to Jeremy, scaring the cup out of his hand.

"Jeezs, your like a horror movie pop up." Jeremy and Anna try to get their hearts back to normal.

"Thank you, thank you I aim to please."

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked the younger girl.

"Well She-Wolf and Duke have to go to work, so Queenie and Judgy went with them. Peaches is dancing with Newbie and Stripper is standing around like a creep."

"Thank you for that lovely update." Jeremy smiles at Anna. Mia bow and left them to their work.

* * *

Once Matt and Sin got back. They changed and started working, Matt got busy busing tables at the Grill. Sin was getting orders and serving food to people.

He looks up as Caroline and Bonnie enter, still in their '50s garb. Bonnie looks earnestly up at the bar.

"Let's sit up there."

Caroline stops and crosses her arms, teasing Bonnie. "Be a little more obvious, Bonnie." Caroline thought Bonnie was talking about the bartender.

"Don't rain on my hot-guy parade."

Without them noticing, Matt has come up behind them, carrying dirty dishes in a bin.

"What? It's just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?"

"Ben McKittrick? He's hot but not the one I'm looking at."

Caroline raised an eyebrow look at the bar again not seeing the guy Bonnie was interested in. "Really, who? He must be very hot if your not interested in the washed-up jock."

"Shut up." Bonnie blushed a little.

Matt, having paused to hear the conversation, looks down and walks past Caroline, who finally notices him.

"Hey."

Matt without looking at her, tonelessly, "What's up?"

Caroline's smile falters at his lack of enthusiasm of seeing her.

Caroline and Bonnie are sitting at a table. Bonnie stares at Kol, who's sitting at the bar and Caroline sulks.

"Tonight was so much better on paper."

"Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself. Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless." Bonnie said.

Sin walk by bring them French fries and some advice. "Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the hot guy."

"You're right."

Bonnie boldly gets up and walks over to the bar. Caroline and Sin watches her, looking impressed.

Bonnie stops in front of the bar and speaks to Kol. "Hi."

"Twice in one day Little Witch. Lucky me." He smirked.

"I'm proving something to my friend."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you." Bonnie takes a sit next to him.

"Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?" Kol grinned.

"Does that mean you want me to?" She replied shyly.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

Bonnie hesitates, "Do you like karaoke?"

"No." Bonnie looks hopeless. "But I would really like to go on a date with you."

Kol leans closer towards Bonnie and smiles. Bonnie smiles back, flirtatiously.

Back at their table, Caroline watches with disdain. Matt walks past her table, but completely ignores Caroline.

"Seriously?"

Matt stops and looks at her. "Is that for me?"

"Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?"

"Do you need something?"

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, Care. I'm not mad. I..."

"Well, then why are you being so weird?"

"I'm not. I'm working."

"You're avoiding."

"No. I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living."

Matt walks away. Caroline, realizing that he heard what she said earlier, sighs.

Sin was helping another table as she saw the interaction. She sighed knowing there wasn't much she could do but be there for her friend.

* * *

Back at the dance, Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes them from her.

"You know, you don't have to help. You can go dance with Mia."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Beside Mia left to go changed the music and put a few pranks around the gym."

"Of course she is."

"So... is this our..."

"Our... what?."

"...nothing. Never mind. It's dumb."

"Our first date? No. But maybe Friday, you, me, horror movies, and dinner at me place?"

"It's a date."

Jeremy leans across the table towards Anna. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change.

Jeremey confused, "Your eye."

Anna blinks and turns around. "Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I...I gotta go." Anna leaves in a hurry and Jeremy watches her go.

Mia somehow got to the highest point in the gym, watching everyone who's down below. She saw Elena and Stefan are swaying on the dancefloor and talking. Elena suddenly pokes Stefan in the chest. Mia giggled and thought the music was too slow and so the music starts to pick up by Mia's hand. Stefan looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster. Elena smiles broadly, grabs Stefan's hands and starts to twist her hips, but Stefan remains still. Stefan shakes his head. Elena nods persistently. Stefan shakes his head again. Elena groans and starts to walk off the dancefloor, but Stefan grabs her by the arm and twirls her back towards him. He picks Elena up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiles up at him, surprised. Stefan straightens them back up and places Elena on the floor, grabs her face in his hands, and kisses her with intense passion.

Mia looks away from the couple after awhile some students started to leave and Mia got down from the ceiling and walk up the Elena and Stefan who were watching others dance.

Back out on the dancefloor, Damon has found a girl to dance with. He gropes her bottom and they glide across the dancefloor. Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughs and looks up at Stefan.

"Should I call security because I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Mia looks bored.

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena giggled.

"Uh, no."

Elena looks across the floor and sees the man in his hoodie. She turns back to Stefan and Mia.

"Hey Mia, why don't you go find Jenna. I want to speak to Stefan in private."

Mia looks suspicious but shrugged and left. Elena and Stefen went vampire hunting so to speak. But they didn't realize that this was the moment when everything went down hill for a special girl.

Mia thought it was time to go home and told Jenna who agree. As they got home Mia left the adults to talk.

Alaric and Jenna walk up the stairs of the front porch and stop outside the front door. Jenna hands Alaric his letter men jacket which she had slung over her shoulder.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Well, thank you for-for coming. I...I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more...Well, you made it, period."

"I'm glad I could help."

"And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk. I...I gotta stop doin' that. It doesn't bode well for dating."

"Is that what this was, a date?"

"No, definitely not a date."

"Oh."

"But Friday...You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?"

Jenna smiles, "Works for me." Alaric laughs in relief, "Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves."

"Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimum."

"Isobel?"

"Yeah. That was her name."

"Where was Isobel from?"

"Virginia. I mean, not too- -not too far from here, actually."

Jenna looks at Alaric as if something has clicked into place.

Upstairs Mia changed into pjs and started writing.

'Hello my lovely book that I write in... The dance was fun, music could have been better and so could have the company. After all Stripper made most of the girls leave, She-Wolf and Duke had work and who knows what's going on with Peaches and Newbie. I mean they're downstairs right now snug as a bug. Always Mr. S asked mom on a date which she said yes finally. She-Wolf just texted me saying she and Duke just got off work and heading home. Judgy and Joker are going on a date, Duke and Queenie decided to be friends cause it wouldn't work out plus they had fun just being friends for once. Java and Pretty Girl...don't know what's going on there but she'll tell me in the morning. Well I believe that is it. Oh Stripper, his car is a neon mess, his jacket was clean and now pink again. Oh that was fun. Well goodnight. And see ya next time."

Mia smile and put away the book. She look at the photo nearby and with a click of a button she was asleep with soft piano music in the background.

Kol went back to the Grill after dropping Bonnie home. Across the street, someone watches him. Kol walks out and starts to walk down the street. Behind him, Rebekah stands at the corner, her eyes become red and veiny and she vamp speeds at him, opening her mouth to bite him. Kol quickly turns around and grabs Rebekah, pushing her against a wall. Kol is revealed to also be a vampire.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Hello my twin sister."

Rebekah smiles and pushes Kol off and hugs him as they haven't seen one other for awhile.

"Kol. It's good to see you. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Greece or somewhere."

"I was but a friend called and I couldn't resist."

They laugh and walk down the street together.

"Well let's give this town a Mikealsons welcome shall we."

* * *

Hi! Sorry this chapter is a bit rough I've been very busy hopefully it will calm down soon. Thank you for reading and enjoy!


	12. Fresh Eyes

_Sitting in the corner of a small cage is a tiny girl, with dirty, muddy hair to where you can't see the true color. She's wearing a brown ripped up shirt and dirty brown shorts. Her legs pulled tightly to her chest and her head in her knee, she shivers from the cold.__And the cruel laughter echoing the dark lighten room. "Well, well, well! We're going to have lots of fun!"__The girl screams out a name._

* * *

"Asena!"

"Wh-what?!" Sin bumps her head under the car, "Ugh! Yes?!" and rolls out from under the car.

Standing at the door is Sin's mom, arms crossed and smirking at her daughter's red forehead. "I've been calling your name for the last two minutes _Tesoro_. I know the cars are your babies but take a break already!"

Sin quickly sides glaze the clock on the wall and saw she's been up for three hours, "Oh... sorry _mamma_. I didn't realize time flew by."

Her mom gaved an amuse raised eyebrow look to the blonde, "Ya think. Shower and change please." She saw the grease covering different parts of her daughters body. Sin look down at herself too and noticed the smell. "... and you have all weekend to work on that car."

In the garage there are two cars. The first one is a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T that belonged to her dad.

The second one is hidden by a cover sheet that one belongs to Sin, once she turns sixteen, luckily for her, she has to wait a few more months. The car she's driving now is a 2005 Honda Accord Hybrid that belongs to her mom.

"_Tutto a posto!_ Alright I'm going!"

Sin took a quick shower, and change into white skinny jeans, a dark green midriff top and her signature black leather jacket with red stitching and green wedges. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with her hair piece.

She quick step the stairs but stop at a certain picture frame. It was a handsome young man in an army uniform with the American flag behind him. His name is Antonio Silvio, his grandparents move from Sicily to the States but he was born in New York. He join the army after he got his engineering bachelor's degree. He was deployed overseas but he pass away a few years ago in Iraq.

"Morning _papà_..." Sin kissed her fingers and place them on the frame before sliding in the kitchen, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Here you go." Her mom is a beautiful woman with honey brown hair and light brown eyes. Her name is Sofia Bria Silvio. She's a nurse at the hospital but knows how to save a life if there was no doctors around.

But she's an even better cook, who made a plate of a cheese omelet, crispy bacon, honey-ham and a delicious red apple.

"Sweet thanks!" Sin thanked her mom and swallowed her food.

Her mom laughed, "_Nessun problema caro._ Oh and by the way, Mia and Bonnie have been blowing up your phone for awhile."

Sin knew Mia wanted to talk about her road trip and Bonnie wants advice to what to wear for her date, "Yeah I know, are you going to be at the dinner tonight?"

"No, I have the night shift for the week maybe next time."

"You work to hard, well love you!"

"Be safe and love you too!"

* * *

Sin met Mia at the park and they sat at a small picnic table.

"Ok what's up, you've been texting me all morning non stop. And I told you, the road trip sucked. Creep kidnap Elena and I. I borrowed his car, met Stefan's twin. And I really hate him to the point of murder."

"I know, I just like to bug you. But I have something else to tell." Mia grinned devilish knowing well her best friend doesn't like her phone getting blown up.

"Little demon!"

Sin just rolled her eyes at Mia's wink.

"So spill..."

Sin saw the gleam in Mia's eyes and know this was going to be interesting.

Mia pulled out her laptop and showed to Sin, "Ok, so like you said a few weeks ago, you met Newbie's look alike... so check out what I found. "

"Yeah..." Sin was scrolling up and down the file and realized the pattern.

_Holy jazz..._

"Well as it turns out. Because I'm awesome like that. I found out Peaches has one too, they look so similar it's not funny. Look!"

It was a picture of Elena but the only difference is Elena has never been to Paris, France and her hair is straight not curly. Sin also knew Mia would check if its a photshop of their friend but its not.

"...Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Katherine..."

* * *

_A small but fearful voice echo the dark halls but there was no one to hear the pleads.__"Leave me alone please!"__"Stop!"__"Help!"__"Someone please!"_

* * *

In the Gilbert's house, Jeremy and Anna were on the bed talking about their date last night and what happened to Anna during the dance.

"Ok ok are you going to tell me what of that was about?"

Anna placed a dark red nail on her chin giving him a mock thinking pose, "Hmmm nope!"

"Oh come on! Just a little hint..." he begged.

"It was nothing."

Jeremy sighed and fell on the bed near her legs. Anna laughed and played with his hair. Jeremy closed his eyes and leaned into her soft and soothing touch and smiled, "Can I at least know if your allergic to anything?"

"Ok, I get..." She smirks, "Nope, I'm not telling!"

Jeremy groans and quickly tackles her to tickle her into submission to tell him. Laughter fills the air.

Downstairs Elena is combing through boxes of old family memorabilia. Stefan sits at the breakfast bar, watching Elena. They talk about Damon and his lack of trust, love of causing pain, love life and death. They also found old photos like Johnathan Gilbert, his sister and kids. Elena also found an old fashioned odd muzzle thing. Stefan looks as if he recognizes the device, but doesn't explain as Jeremy and Mia enters the room shortly after.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

Jeremy sits down on the kitchen counter. "Johnathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"

"Java just did a history report on it."

"Oh. So where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

Elena and Stefan exchange looks and told them they were going to hang out for awhile and left the house.

"Oh no lets just ignore the one who has a photographic memory and knows the book front and back." Mia grumbled, grabbed a banana and watched TV.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow grabbed a few sandwiches and left the annoyed girl downstairs.

He thought back to the night of Halloween and wonder. He looked at the beautiful girl, the one who loves horror, watching him do art, helps with studies and doesn't ask questions but she just knows. She the girl he's falling in love with. He remembers what happened that night, and wanted answers about the dance.

"Hey Anna... I got a question..."

* * *

_Sapphire blue eyes glowed in the dark contrasting the crimson blood dropping from the jaw of a man who smirked like a wolf. He was hold a sleeping child and somehow looked terrifying to the quivered guard missing an eye.__"Well let's see who we have here."__"Its ok love, I'm going to get you out."__"Shh. Go sleep, I'll be here. I promise."_

* * *

After Sin and Mia left the park. Sin got a SOS texted from Bonnie who's freaking out.

"Ok! I'm here what's up?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Ok, lets see what I can work with."

Once Sin got Bonnie to calm down and pick out an outfit; a soft pink off the shoulder knit crop sweater with a black tank top under, black washed jeans with a few tasteful rips and black boots. And to top it off her emerald necklace.

"Now you look hot Bon Bon."

"Thank you!" Bonnie squeeze the life out of Sin while hugging her.

"Its no problem. So are you guys meeting at The Grill or is he picking you up here." Sin chuckled.

"Neither." Sin raised an eyebrow, "He's picking me up at Grams."

"Ah." Now it all makes sense to her, "Well have an awesome time."

"I will and call me if there's an emergency."

"Of course. Go already!" Sin is practically pushing Bonnie out of her house so they can go. Sin drop off Bonnie at Sheila's and went to the Gilbert House for dinner.

At Sheila's house, Bonnie walk in and saw her gram reading on the couch.

Sheila look up and saw her granddaughter, "Well don't you look pretty tonight."

"Hey Grams, I got a date tonight." Bonnie sat down next to her and glazed at the books on the coffee table.

"Anyone special?"

Bonnie bit her lip and giggled, "He's just a guy I met at the grill, and has a British accent."

"Mmm, I know a few like that. Sneaky, handsome charmers, every single one of them. Is he picking you here?"

"Sorry last minute."

Shelia shrugged and bookmark her reading material. "Its fine, just wish I had a warning."

Ding Dong!

"Something like that?" Bonnie smiled cheeky to her gram who laughed and softly slapped Bonnie's knees and got up.

"I'll get it."

"Thank you!" Bonnie is still nervous, after all having Elena and Caroline as best friends, she sometimes fades into the background. But having Sin as a best friend too, she makes sure Bonnie shines as much as possible. She doesn't mind but doesn't mean she's use to a gorgeous man looking at just her.

Sheila pause at the door feeling something, its a feeling she only got twice. Hoping she's wrong, she opens the door and there he was. A handsome young man, tall, wild mop of dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes with a hint of blue.

"Hello madam."

"I know you." Shelia blinked a few times, trying to remember... but she can only feel... her fingers digging into the door, the urge to slam the door and never look back. But even with all those feeling there is familiarity and protectiveness surrounding this man.

"Really?"

The young man did a hand motion that only a few know the meaning of and it all came back to her. He's the man whose been looking out for her family for some time now.

"Yes I remember, your that vampire... How did my granddaughter get a-?"

"In my defense she ask me out."

Shelia was about to say something but Bonnie was behind her.

"Grams."

She moved to he side and Kol saw the beautiful witch looking lovely as ever. "Wow, you look ravishing."

"Thank you," Bonnie blushed and walk out and waved to Sheila, "Bye Grams!"

"Be safe!" Shelia is worry for her baby but knows she can take care of herself. Shelia grabbed her handbag and left the house.

* * *

_Shivering from the winter moon and biting wind the small girl wouldn't let go of her savior the one who heard her pleads. Blue-green eyes water with tears not wanting to leave her guardian.__"Now listen to me sweetheart, these people will take care of you."__"Don't cry. I'll visit ok."__"Be good. And I promise. I'll be back..."_

* * *

Later that day at the Gilbert House, Sin is slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna, who is sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand and Anna, who's drinking coke.

"So where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"My dad, before he left... he wanted to make sure we had bonding moments and found out I have a gift to pick up pretty much everything. He loved to cook and had me help him. Honestly though if he retired, he would've gone to culinary school and become a chef. "

"That's sweet. So according to Mia how many guys have you dates?"

Sin laughed, "Not that many, I like to experiment to see what I like. So far none."

"How about you Jenna?"

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?"

"I'm not sure. Last I've heard he's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." Jenna drains the remainder of her wine. "He's a Fell. They're all snooty."

Sin chuckles and walks over to Jenna, taking away her wine glass. She raises her eyebrows at her and rolls her eyes and Sin turns back around to continue cooking.

"Hello, Elena."

Jenna turns around right when Elena enters the kitchen. Elena is shocked to see Sin actually cooking without being forced.

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna asks her niece. "Is Stefan with you?"

"Um, he'll be here soon." Elena leans against the counter which Jenna is sitting on.

"Hopefully he's Creep of a brother doesn't show up." Sin mumbled while tasting the sauce she made.

"Now She-Wolf you know better than to say stuff like that." Mia joined her mom on the counter, making Elena move on the other side.

"Whatever Genius."

Mia giggled but remember something really important, "Hey Peaches, I got something for you!"

"Ok, what is it?"

Mia hopped off the counter and gently pushed Elena out of the kitchen and living room. "So you know in the beginning of the year when you ask if I can dig up some dirt on the Salvatore Brothers."

"Yeah...?"

Mia pulled out a flash drive and handed it to her cousin. "Here you go. Its a drive, it goes back a few decades and a few articles from the Civil War. It wasn't hard."

"Wow thank you!"

"Its no problem."

"Hey just out of curiosities did you...?"

"Look up you? Yeah its in that flash too. You should really tell Java."

"How did you figure it out?"

"The same way I find all of the information; good sources." Mia grinned.

* * *

With Jeremy and Anna they were in the living room on the couch playing video games.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Jeremy pause the game to get Anna to tell him.

"If I tell you you'll call me insane or a hate me." Anna hesitated. Jeremy noticed she was twisting her ring. She has many but this ring had a dark and light blue stone on it.

Jeremy grabbed her hand to hold it and look her in the eye, "Never."

Anna looked over the couch and saw everyone was busy or not paying attention, she took a deep breath in and let it out, "Ok I told you that I believe you about Halloween... but the reason why I've been on you about your family, the history report its because the journal holds the information to where my mom is."

Jeremy blinked a few times as he process the information, "How? That journal is old unless your a..." In that moment everything made sense, "How can I help you?"

"I don't know. I've been with you when you had the book but it doesn't say anything."

"How about we ask someone else?"

"Who?"

Jeremy smiles and looks back at Sin who's still in the kitchen.

"Hey Sin." Jeremy said.

"What's up Weirdos?" Sin put the pan of chicken in the oven and started a timer.

"Do both you and Mia have photographic memories?"

"Sort of why?"

"I just want to know if it says they buried something."

Sin blinked at the unusual question, "Like what?"

"I don't know, a book, secrets, tomb, something."

Sin gave them a 'what are you planning' look before she sighed, "Ask Mia."

"Ask me what?" Mia popped from between Jeremy and Anna, scaring the life out of everyone once again.

The blonde glared at her supposedly best friend, trying to get her heart from beating out of her chest. "Jeez stop that! Anyways, from the journal. Can you recite any passage that has to do with a book, secrets or horror?"

"Horror?" Anna asked.

"He's a write right? He he could have put some truth into those passages." Sin shrugged.

"Um... the only thing that comes to mind is a reference that he wrote about witches. "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave."

"That doesn't help." Anna groaned, feeling defeated.

"Actually it does." Sin thought it over and remember that sometimes people like to be sly or believe that they're clever.

"How?" The sophomores asked.

"Sometimes when people are being cryptic they put a double meaning..."

"In other words it mean he literally carry it to his grave." Mia figured it out.

"Huh..."

"...anyone want to go dig up a grave?"

"Isn't that illegal?" Jeremy hesitated.

"Half the things we do is and here we are." Mia gave Jeremy a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Yeah but you don't get caught."

"Exactly!" Mia got excited and told them exactly how they were going to get it done.

* * *

Kol, being a gentleman holds the Karaoke door open for Bonnie, makes her laugh and best of all he onlys wants to talk about her, not her friends, not her family, but only just her.

Lok pulled out Bonnie's chair and asked her as he took a sit, "Ok how about we make a little a bet?"

"Oh um..." Bonnie's eyes widen at the last word and stiff alittle.

Kol noticed how she slightly paled and stiff up, "What's wrong?"

Bonnie got rid of the uncomfortable memories and payed attention to the handsome man in front of her. "Nothing! Really, its just one of my friends makes it her life goal to make everyone uncomfortable as possible with her bets."

"Don't worry its nothing bad." Kol chuckled.

She sighed, "Ok just this once."

"So its to see who can sing the best."

"Who chooses the winner?"

"Why the applauses of course Little Witch!" Kol smirked.

"Of course." Bonnie rolled her eyes but she smiles.

"So..."

"What the hell. You go first."

"No problem!" Kol got up and walked confidently to the Karaoke stage, this was one of the nights where a band is behind you, and told the band what song he wanted to sing. He turned and gave a playful wink to Bonnie and open his mouth. Bonnie was in for a surprised.

~_I got these fresh eyes, never seen you before like this__My God, you're beautiful__It's like the first time when we open the door__Before we got used to usual__It might seem superficial, stereotypical, man__You dress up just a little and I'm like, "Oh, damn"~_

"Wow..." Bonnie look up at in him awe and blushed for some reason.

Once he finish everyone was clapping, he walk back to Bonnie with the smug smirk. "Thank you!"

* * *

Later on, Damon arrives at the Gilbert House. Sin, Anna and Jeremy let Jenna know they'll be back and Mia put the Salvatore to work on cooking duty.

In the living, Jenna and Elena are talking as Mia plays a video game. Damon eavesdrops in on their conversation with his vampire hearing.

Jenna whispers, "He is ridiculously hot!"

"Shh!" Damon smirks at Jenna's comment.

Mia looks over at Damon and yelled back to Jenna, "He's an ass. And a stripper." Damon rolls his eyes and stops listening in. Elena continues going through things in a box while Jenna helps out.

"...When the time is right." Elena closes up the box. The doorbell rings. "That's Stefan."

Mia quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door.

Damon watches her go, agitated. "Hey!"

Elena opens the front door, Mia right behind her. Stefan smiles and comes in but he looks at Damon, who's in the kitchen, confused to why he's at the house, then to Elena, who shrugs.

"Well?"

* * *

Kol and Bonnie are sitting at a table, drinking coffee at a small cafe they found after they finished karaoke.

"Admit it. I can't sing." Bonnie placed her head in her hands hiding in embarrassment.

"No. You were great." He try to hold in a laugh but a smile threaten to break out.

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed, "Come on, I totally trashed a Spice Girl song."

"Well, first mistake, Spice Girls karaoke?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least I could admit it."

"The woman with the tattoos loved you."

"Yeah, well, next time, I'm going to throw out my Kat Graham."

"Next time? I like the sound of that." He really likes watching Bonnie blush, "So tell me who is your bigger influencer?"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"Ok 10."

"I ask 5 and so do you!"

"Cheeky, ok will you answer?"

Bonnie took a moment to answer, "Alright, I guess I have to go with my friends and definitely my Grams. Right now they're all doing their own thing. Caroline's at her dad's, Elena's with her boyfriend. Sin's at Elena's house hanging out with Mia and Anna."

"So they influence you in what way?"

"I don't know, I mean Sin is like the protecter of the group and always encouraged us. For me its to truly tap into my potential, if Sin can do it, why can't I. Mia is the youngest but miles and years ahead of us, she has so much knowledge and she the one who makes me want to do more, to do better with my life."

"And the others?"

"I feel like we're still growing, trying to find out who we are."

"And who are you so far?"

"I'll let you know, hey that was five my turn..." They both smiled at each other.

* * *

At the Gilbert House Stefan, Damon, and Elena walk out onto the front porch to talk about the Gilbert Journal.

"Who else knew it was there?"

Stefan looks through the window at Mia, but doesn't day anything. Damon looks at Mia also and begins to walk back into the house.

Elena follows and trys to stop him, "No. Damon, leave her out of it!"

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"Damon!"

Damon walks into the house, Elena and Stefan right behind him. Damon sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Mia.

"So... I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

Mia chuckled and pauses the game, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Mia, who else other than Mr. Saltzman, Jeremy and Anna knows about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell?" Damon demanded.

"No one, other than She-Wolf because she's here all the time." Mia glared back at Damon.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Damon backtrack.

"Java's girlfriend, pretty, Asian, also here all the time. Practically best friends with Java."

Elena's phone starts ringing. Elena goes off to answer it, leaving Damon to question Mia.

"How do you know her?"

"I just know her."

"Can you please give me more information?"

"Hm no." Mia gets up from the couch and goes to her room while easedropping on Elena's phone call.

Elena walks up the stairs and into her room, answering her phone. At the cafe, walking away from her table with Kol to speak to Elena more privately.

"OK, I'm alone. Give me all the deets, Bonnie. I'm dying."

"It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Gentleman, huh?"

"I know! Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him."

"So, why don't you?"

"'Cause I'm a chicken."

Elena laughs, "You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day, Broomhilda."

Laughing with Elena, "Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details."

"You better." Elena hangs up. Stefan enters Elena's room. Elena looks at him.

"Where's Damon?"

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there."

"Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then..."

Mia stops listening and pulls out her own phone.

"Hey whats up?" Sin answered.

"Stripper is looking for Pretty Girl, and something about the journal is missing."

"Damn. Think you can stalk a little longer."

"Way ahead of you!" Mia grins and pulls out a remote.

* * *

Sin walks into the cafe and spots Bonnie, leaning against a pool table with a handsome man.

Kol walks over to Bonnie, the pair of them getting ready to leave. "Well, the check's paid. I'm all yours tonight. What do you want to do?"

"This." Bonnie was about to kiss Kol, but noticed Sin looking around like a mad man.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Its just my friend is here looking like the world is going to end."

"I don't mind. Can I meet her?" Kol chuckled.

Bonnie chuckles, "You know what? Sure." Bonnie walk towards Sin, who is relieved to see her, "Hey!"

"Hey sorry but I'm going to do ruin your date." Sin apologized.

"What why?"

"Can I explain on the way?"

"Of course darling." Kol said, Sin took a few minutes to look over him and nodded.

"I like him."

Bonnie ignored the blonde and faced Kol, "Really? Just a fair warning, if we do go on another date, we'll be suck with this."

He shrugged, "I don't mind Little Witch. If me getting to know your friends is the quickest way I can go out with you again, I'll take it."

"Seriously Bon keep him."

"Ok ok, so what are we doing?"

* * *

"I cant believe you! You're digging up a grave! And not just any grave but one that happens to be an ancestor of Stefan's!" Bonnie ranted in angry.

Sin shines a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone. Jeremy walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.

"Huh... You weren't kidding. Bit of an odd bunch." Kol nodded and very impressed by Bonnie's friends.

"You can say that again."

"How come this bloke isn't buried in his family's tomb?"

"My guess it wasn't built until well after he died." Sin said.

"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" Anna asked.

"As sure as I could be. But to know for sure..." Sin picks two shovels up from the ground and looks at Bonnie.

"Bonnie. We can do this on our own but we need help putting the dirt back."

"How?"

"Well you got your..."

"Really! Right now!"

"Well Jeremy has an idea, Anna definitely knows and your date keeps calling you 'Little Witch'."

"Because of something else!"

Kol stepped in between the two girls arguing, "Um. Love, she's not wrong."

"What?"

"I'll tell you once we get whatever is down here."

"...Fine."

Sin, Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna and Kol are shoveling up the dirt, digging deeper and deeper into Giuseppe's grave.

Kol and Jeremy continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Sin, Anna and Bonnie stands beside the deep hole, beaming the flashlight down so the boys can see what they're doing. Bonnie smiles and starts shaking her head.

Kol looks up at her. "What?"

"Not many girls can say they've done this on a first day."

"I can."

"Yeah but your different." Kol continues to dig.

His shovel hits something solid and it makes a loud thud. Jeremy looks up at Anna with apprehension. He scraps the dirt off of the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. Kol kneels down on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. The girls kneels down to get a better look, holding the beam steady. Kol opens the lid of the coffin.

Bonnie breathes heavily, "Is that it?"

Kol retrieves the grimoire, which is cradled in the man's arms. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his balance. The boys stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt next to the girls. Sin kneels down, shining the beam on the grimoire and Kol rips the cover off. Kol carefully turns the pages of the grimoire, looking at all the spell.

"Wow.

"Thats amazing."

"Ok we've been out here long enough. Bonnie think you could..."

"I can try but I don't know if it will work."

"Don't worry it will." Kol got off of the grave and stand by Bonnie.

"How?"

Kol placed his scarf on Bonnie's neck and held her hands, "Because I'm going to tell you how..."

Once the grave was put back together Sin gave the book to Bonnie for safe keeping. Bonnie told Anna she could come by and tell her and her grams what she needed from the book. And Kol knew he had some explaining to do.

Back at the Gilbert House, Mia was reading outside, saw Sin and ran up to her, "Where have you been?!"

"Sorry I'll explain later. So how did you keep them distracted?"

"Well... I invited STBD, so mom is taken care of. Stripper had another accident with his car and I grabbed a few of these sheets from Newbie. They might be important." Mia shrugged innocently.

"Genius don't ever change!" Sin laughed

"So, should I add grave digger to your profile?"

"Ugh, please stop!"

* * *

Kol walk Bonnie to Grams front door, the pretty girl stopped and shyly looked at Kol, "So is this the part you tell me the truth.."

"Yes Darling it is, but first you have to know that I truly wanted to know you and meet the beautiful girl with the fresh, bewitching, green eyes. Who loves to go on adventures and help a friend even if they made the date a little better. And right now all I want to do is kiss you, but I know when I do you'll either hate me or fear me."

"How about you let me decide that?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Now since this might be the only time..." Kol grabbed Bonnie by the waist and captured her lips with his. Making both want more as the seconds go on and then Bonnie understands. She pull away and look at his eyes. Kol's hold on her is loose and he's waiting for Bonnie to pull away but Bonnie does the unexpected. She kisses him back.

"Ok! Not in my yard. Brake it up you two."

"Grams!"

"Hello again madam!" Kol waved cheerily.

"Mm hm."

"Well I guess that's that. Good night Little Witch." Kol kisses Bonnie's hands and slowly walks away.

"Good night Kol." Bonnie walks up on the porch and realized, "Wait, I have your scarf!"

"Keep it, it looks good on you." Bonnie blushed and closed the door.

"Good night?"

"Yes, definitely yes."

* * *

'Tonight was a good night. Everyone is happy, well not everyone haha. She-Wolf, Java and Pretty Girl had their adventure. Mom and STBD are strong, I like them together they shine. Newbie and Peaches are a bit ruffled but they'll get over it. Stripper had another accident with his car, turns out someone messed with his tires and the window washer was filled with glitter. Now who would have done that. I'll give you a hint... Yours Truly! That's who!

Java and Pretty Girl came back from wherever and Newbie look at her like she was a ghost or something. Weird right!

Dinner was delicious, She-Wolf makes wonderful roast chicken and pasta.

Judgey and Joker, yes I change Foxy nickname, had their date and they had fun!

Mama Odie called up mom again something about an old friend, eh whatever that means.

Oh and I found out we are going to have new students, how exciting!!!!

Now if my package would arrive now! Ugh!

Hehe, well time for sleep.

Sweet dreams.

Ciao!'

Mia gently closed her book and placed it back in its spot, a secret shelf in her book case. The book case isn't the only thing that keeps secrets Mia has many hidden places in her room. Containing videos, hard copy files, photos, gadgets and more.

Mia taking one more look at her painting and goes to sleep.

As the wind softly blows the silver curtains Sin turns in her sleep on her right side facing the window. A glowing mix of sapphire, gold and crimson watches her. A callous hand, from hard work and painting, tucks a strand of light golden hair behind a peirced ear.

"Hello sweetheart. Told you I'll be back."

Sin smiles in her sleep dreaming of her lone wolf.

* * *

On the roof of the Mystic Falls High School stood a silhouette of a man talking on the phone.

"This better be the place."

_I'm positive! Seriously stop doubting me!_

"After what happened last time... I think I will."

_Jerk! But did you get it? Did you get the book?_

"Yeah and its rubbish. Nothing useful in it!"

..._sigh. Damn... I was sure that held the location of the Bloodsuckers_.

"Next time you get a hint... Thoroughly checked the tip!!!"

_Ok, ok I get it I mess up... again. But seriously there are Bloodsuckers there._

"Well if I find or catch one... I'll burn the town to the ground."

_Not part of the pla-!_

The man closed his phone with an annoyed tsked not wanting to listen to his partner about humanity and whatnots. A beam of light hits his face, brighten his long black hair, and dark blue somehow almost violet eyes.

A cruel smirked stretched across his aristocratic face and chuckled, "Well lets see what monsters you hide Mystic Falls." He throws the Gilbert Journal in the air and catches it with one hand making his way down from the roof. He drops the journal in some bushes in front of the school and walks off in the night like he was never there.

* * *

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't outdated in sooo long. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.****I own nothing.****And more details will be put out like the flashback, the men, and more.****Thank you!**


End file.
